


G2

by scarletsptember



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Coming Out, Dallas Stars, Epic Bromance, Explicit Language, M/M, Philadelphia Flyers, Pittsburgh Penguins, You Can Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 83,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the off season Sidney expected to spend most of his time filming and doing work for the You Can Play campaign. He didn't expect Tyler Seguin to become a friend (that pushy asshole), Jon Toews to have a sense of humor (stop judging everybody) and he definitely didn't expect his opinion on Claude Giroux to change (That last one shouldn't have even been possible).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dangerous Weapon

Sidney dropped his garment bag on the hotel bed with a huff. He sat down heavily next to it, sinking into the plush white sheets. Being in Philly wasn’t ideal on the best of terms. Bad blood doesn’t just disappear after a game plays out and a season is finished. After the Flyers lost in what even Sid would consider to be a heartbreaking overtime, any and every active feud between the Flyers and the rest of the NHL had grown in intensity. The location had already been selected over a month ago so there was no changing or getting out of it. Not like Sidney would try to. It was important to stand up and show the world that hockey was a league above the rest. Hockey players held themselves to a higher respect and this was supposed to be an example of that. A player from several teams were in Philly for two days to film one of the largest You Can Play promotional videos encouraging equality, respect, and safety for every athlete no matter who they are, who they love and how they identify. Over the course of the summer and before Worlds there would be press junkets, youth interactive events and more filming to be done. This was important. No matter how exhausted he was, this was something Sidney was doing to give back. If this was what helped one kid out there on a team, then Sidney was going to do it.

            He had just barely given the idea of showering some serious consideration when someone knocked heavily on his door. Three slow and loud knocks. Sidney looked up at the ceiling wondering what other player had figured out what room he was in for the duration of the shoot. Sidney stood up and ran his hands through his hair before moving to answer the door. The person who was standing on the other side the hotel door was not who Sidney was expecting at all. Giroux.

            Sidney stood with one hand on the door knob and the other stretched out resting on the door frame. Giroux looked like shit. His hair was tugged back into a mess of curls and in a bun. His eyes were dark and hollow. It looked like he had chewed his lips raw at some point and they were now trying to heal. The lingering bruise on his jaw from a bad hit in his last game didn’t help him. Starting this trip off on a bad note wasn’t the best of ideas, no matter how much he wanted to chirp Giroux for the loss because Sid knew Giroux could have played a lot better. His stick handling was sloppy. There were too many opportunities that were missed because of slow reaction time. They were all trying but no matter what they did, they couldn’t climb out of the hole they played themselves into.

For the next two days, Sidney could be nice to Giroux. “I thought you would have holed up at your place rather than in a hotel room for this. At least that’s what I would have done.”

Giroux took a step back and looked to be considering Sidney and what to say actually say. He tucked his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. “I just wanted to say, let’s _not_ , for the next couple of days. This thing, it means the world to some people out there. We shouldn’t mess that up.”

Sidney tightened his jaw, trying his best not to let his mouth hang open in shock. Instead of asking if there was something wrong like his first instinct was screaming at him to do. He reached out to shake Giroux’s hand. Giroux eyed Sidney’s hand for a moment before reaching out to shake hands.

            “I would say check me if I forget but I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sidney smirked and Giroux rolled his eyes. “Yeah, even I would be a fool not to take advantage of an opening like that. Get some sleep Crosby. It’s going to be a crazy couple of days.”

            “You too, Giroux.” Sidney watched as Giroux turned on his heel and made his way down the hallway. His hands were still tucked in his hoodie, and he kneed the button for the elevator. Sidney snorted to himself as he shuffled back into his room and towards the shower. This was going to go a lot differently than Sidney had imagined.

 

            Giroux was right. The next two days were hectic. Sidney was surprised by the amount of players who were participating in the You Can Play videos. A lot of the guys were rookies and took the time in between shoots to chat up the guys who had been playing hockey for more than a handful of years. Sidney found himself laughing more and more at the stories they were telling and had plenty of ammo to use on other players when the time came.

            The biggest surprise was the fact that outside of the game, Giroux, Toews, Seguin and himself got a long with each other like a house on fire. Seguin jumped on his back, first thing when Sidney walked into one of the conference rooms they had taken over.

            “Crosby!” Seguin yelled into his ear as he rode through Sidney’s stumble before hopping off of Sidney’s back. “I should have figured you’d be here.”

            “Is that a bad thing?” Sidney asked as he trailed behind Tyler and settled into a seat next to him. They were next sitting next to a filming area. There were two stools adjacent to the white back drop. Lights were being adjusted and Sidney had to shield his eyes for a moment before the light was moved.

            “No dude,” Tyler rolled his eyes before sobering and nodding towards Giroux. In between last night and this morning he had his hair cut and styled. Sid grudgingly admitted that Giroux looked a lot better with short hair than he did with long. Tyler snapped his fingers in front of Sidney’s face to get his attention. “Did Giroux talk to you?”

            “Just to say we should let things be for this and not to cause any trouble.” Sidney answered with a shrug. Tyler whistled and shook his head. “What did he not tell me that he should have told me?”

            “The four of us,” Tyler nodded to wear Giroux talking to Toews who was getting his hair styled, “Are going to be doing the big video. The one that will be released last and is going to be the most talked about.”

            Sidney nodded. “Okay. I don’t see how that’s going to be a problem.”

            “He really didn’t talk to you like he said he would.” Tyler shook his head as if he were in on the big secret and couldn’t decide if he should let Sidney in on it or not. “Well, it’s not my place but let’s just say that all that hate? There might be a reason behind it.”

            Tyler patted Sidney’s thigh before getting up and making his way across the room towards Giroux and Toews. It was obvious that they were talking about him, if the way the three of them were looking at Sidney had anything to do with it.  Sidney waited it out though. Whatever it was that Giroux had to say, had to talk about, he’d do it at some point today. All the filming they were doing on day one was suit and tie interviews. Day two, they’d be on the ice getting action shots in their gear.

            “Mr. Crosby?” Sidney looked over his shoulder and smiled at the timid girl who was gesturing him over to the white back drop. They had removed the second chair and gestured Sidney to the remaining seat. “We just need you to go through the lines we gave you this morning. Easy to learn right?”

            Sidney smiled at the girl, “Don’t know how I can mess it up.”

            “We’ll let you know when we’re ready to film.” She added as she turned to check the lighting again. Sidney watched as several of the players who already had their turn in front of the camera gathered behind the taped off area to watch him. He repeated the lines, angled his body, tilted his head, smiled and spoke lightly, and finally added in a serious tone his finished off the echoing segment. He was about to stand up for the next person to have their go when the girl waved her hand, “We’re going to get the other gentlemen who will be doing the larger portion of the segment’s version of what you just did and then clear out the room to do the larger scene with the four of you. So don’t go too far.”

            Sid nodded before heading to the area where the rest of the players were standing in order to watch the filming. Once it was Seguin’s turn most of the guys took to making faces, miming and doing whatever they could to mess him up. Sidney felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced to see who wanted his attention. It was Toews. “What’s up?”

            “Can we talk?” He asked softly.

            “Sure.” Sidney followed him around the crowd and out the conference room. They didn’t stop until they were situated in a little corner of the lobby away from prying eyes. “What did you need to talk about?”

            “You and Giroux, I noticed you were cool.” Toews pointed out.

            “Yeah,” Sidney nodded before rubbing his chin lightly. “He came and talked to me last night, told me that this was important, more than us. I agreed.”

            “There’s nothing else going on?” Jon prompted. “He didn’t say anything else?”

            Sid shook his head, “I don’t know what everyone is worried about but no, there’s nothing else going on. We can be civilized towards each other outside of hockey. This, You Can Play, it’s important that all of us show a united front and ensure that our guys, our teams uphold this message. The only thing that matters in the league is how you play hockey.”

            Toews clapped a hand on Sidney’s shoulder. “I don’t think anyone ever doubted that when it comes to you. You’ve always been about the hockey. Nothing else matters.”

            Sidney shook his head in amusement. “Well I’m sure there’s something out there besides hockey. I just haven’t found it yet.”

            “Sometimes you just have to open up your eyes, man.” Jon stood up and nodded over Sidney’s shoulder. “I think we’re being called for.”

            “We should head in,” Sidney mumbled over his shoulder as he headed back towards the conference room. The girl who had asked him to stay put earlier looked a bit exasperated with him but chuckled as he held his hands up in apology.  “We’re clearing the room out but it’ll be just a moment before we start filming.”

 

            Sidney had barely gotten back to his room after filming to order dinner and crash for the night when there was an overly energetic knock on his bedroom door. There was only one person who that knock could belong to. Sidney opened the door to see Segs, Giroux and Toews in the hallway waiting for him. No of them had shed their suits entirely, just their jackets and ties. Segs was still in his vest and was in the process of pulling his tie loose.

            “So we thought dinner and drinks.” Segs offered as a greeting as he shoved the tie in his pocket. “Because, fuck, that shit was hard. I don’t know why I signed on for this.”

            “Because despite what the world thinks,” Jon smirked, “You’re an okay guy.”

            Segs frowned, “Just okay?”

            Sid rolled his eyes before grabbing his door key, wallet and phone. “Where are we going?”

            “I know a place. If there are fans, they won’t bother us.” Giroux offered. “Plus, I’m driving since none of you got a rental car. That means I pick.”

            “I was telling you earlier,” Jon started as they headed for the elevator, “There’s no reason for a car if you’re getting in a taxi to get to the hotel and shuttled to the arena the next day.”

            “Excuses, excuses.” Giroux sighed and shook his head. Sid turned to look over his shoulder at Giroux to see if he was a serious as he sounded but the grin on his face was enough to know he was playing. Toews reached out and shoved Giroux into the wall. “Just bring us to your car and to the food.”

            Segs draped himself over Sid’s shoulder and with wide eyes spoke as if he were ten years old. “We’re starving, aren’t we Sid?”

            Sid locked eyes with Giroux and nodded soulfully, “Starving.”

            Giroux snorted as he jabbed a finger at the elevator button. “Fuckers, I don’t know why I’m being nice to any of you.”

            Segs bounced on the soles of his feet and laughed, “It’s because that gingers aren’t as evil as you want us to believe.”

            The ride to the restaurant took far too long for any of their likings. Giroux promised that this place was worth the drive and the hunger pangs. It was too much time for Sidney to think about what they had all said during their You Can Play segments. What Giroux had said? That kind of tilted Sidney’s world on its axis. It wasn’t what he was expecting at all. Sidney doubted anyone in the league had any idea.

            Giroux was supposed to be someone he hated. They were supposed to hate each other but today was definitely proving everything Sidney knew about Claude Giroux wrong. He had to be halfway decent if Briere let Giroux live with him and his sons. Sid had always known that but he got so caught up in the rivalry, the hate between organizations, that he never stopped to think that he might have misunderstood Giroux just the same way that Giroux had misunderstood him.             

            “What are you thinking about so hard back there Crosby?” Giroux prompted as he pulled off the interstate and onto a highway.

            “I could hear the wheels spinning from here.” Segs added.

            “I was just thinking.” Sidney shrugged a shoulder. “It’s what those of us with brains do that from time to time, Giroux.”

            Giroux shook his head as the rest of the car erupted into boisterous laughter. Sidney didn’t bother explaining anything else. For all he knew that as soon as tomorrow came and went, he and Giroux would be right back where they were. Hating each other and doing whatever they could to piss each other off while they were on the ice and through the press. Everything would be back to normal.

            “Where the fuck are you taking us?” Segs broke through the laughter. He had his face pressed against the window and his eyes were wide. “Did you bring us out here to kill us? Because that’s what it’s starting to look like.”

            Sidney could see Giroux roll his eyes in the rearview mirror. “It’s a diner, I’m sure you’ve heard of those you redneck.”

            “Redneck?” Tyler sputtered and jerked against his seatbelt. “I’ll show you a fucking redneck.”

            Giroux grinned as he parked. “I promise, it looks derelict on the outside but the inside is a different story. The best fucking meatloaf you’ll ever have.”

            “Why do I have a feeling that nothing in this place is going to be on any of our meal plans?” Toews said to himself as he climbed out the SUV and started towards the diner. The only indicator of this being a diner was the hand written sign taped up to the glass door. _Beau’s Diner (The best damn meatloaf you’ll ever have)._ Toews looked over his shoulder at Giroux as if to say, ‘what the fuck?’

            “Did your mother’s ever teach you not to judge a book by its cover?” Giroux yanked the door open and everyone was eating their words. This place definitely made his mouth water. It was a lot cleaner and nicer on the inside. It was a throwback to a seventies diner, all yellows and oranges. Figured. You can’t get away from Flyers orange being around Giroux.

            There was a laminated menu taped to the end each table. They crowded in close to get a glance to figure out what was good and Sidney met Giroux’s smug look from where he was currently being squished between Segs and Toews. This place was definitely not anywhere near their meal plan. The only thing that wasn’t fried was the meatloaf or chicken pot pie. The chicken pot pie was suspect though. Sidney never trusted anything that informed you what the ingredients was the chef’s choice for a particular dish.

            Jon looked up with his lips pursed in thought. “You sure you aren’t trying to kill us?”

            “Cross my heart.” Giroux nodded.

            Once they had all ordered and had gotten their water they sat awkwardly looking from another, waiting for someone to break the ice. Sidney tapped his fingers on his thigh and looked around the diner and Giroux was right. No one was paying them any attention. They were too busy talking and eating to be bothered by them.

            “I hope this helps.” Tyler mumbled as he peeled the paper wrap on his silverware apart. “Like, I don’t care what people say about me but this, what we’re doing, should help someone out there.”

            “Of course it’ll help.” Sidney responded without thought. It was abrupt and even surprised himself. “We all know someone who has stayed in the closet because of a shitty team or friends. We aren’t like that and sometimes all it takes is for people to know that. When I took the C, I promised myself that no one would have to go through the shit that I …”

            Sidney shook his head and felt his cheeks flush with what he had almost said. “It’s about respect and how you play the game. Like we said earlier, if you can play, you can play. That’s all that matters. That’s all that should matter and if takes us to be the example of how sports should be, than bring it.”

            Tyler’s mouth dropped open and he started to slow clap. “What the fuck Crosby? They should have recorded that instead of what they got earlier.”

            Sidney tried to shrug it off but he could feel the calculating glances he was getting from Toews and Giroux. Tyler would catch his slip up sooner or later but Giroux and Toews? There was a reason they had the C. He was saved from saying anything else on the matter when their food arrived. Sidney ignored the way Giroux eyed him and focused on cutting into his meatloaf. Why the fuck did he order the meatloaf?

            The rest of dinner and the ride back to the hotel had been a lot lighter than the beginning of dinner had been. Segs had taken it upon himself to tell the craziest story that he could and had the entire table dying. Sidney had figured they had forgotten all about his fiery speech by the time he, Toews and Tyler were walking to their rooms. Apparently he was wrong though because both Tyler and Jon stopped him before he disappeared into his room.

            “Whoever you were talking about earlier?” Toews started, “Let them know we’re on their side. Anyone gives them shit, even off season?”

            “We’ll take care of it.” Tyler finished. “Seriously.”

            Sidney tried to stop himself from turning red but couldn’t help it. He brushed his cheek awkwardly on his shoulder, “I’ll be sure he knows.”

 

            Sidney had more fun than he thought he would have the next day on the ice. It reminded him of a pick-up game back home rather than a group of professionals playing hockey to be filmed for a You Can Play campaign. Segs demanded that no real life captains were actual captains for this game so that defaulted to him and Galchenyuk picking teams. With the wry grin on both of their faces Sidney had a feeling that trouble was brewing.

            “We’re picking until we run out of players and we figure out who hits the ice first.” Segs announced with glee. “So suck it up and enjoy the madness. I picked heads, so I get first dibs.”

            Gally shoved him hard, “There was no coin flip you asshat.”

            “Crosby and Giroux.” Tyler yelled across the ice before looking back at Gally, “Too slow old man.”

            “I’m younger than you and you can’t pick two at a time!” Gally pointed out but got with the program and picked two players of his own before Tyler could skip over him and snag more players.

            They started play with far too many players on ice and it devolved into a huge game of keep away before melting even further into tag and then players started showing off for the cameras.

            Being the ice took all of Sidney’s worries from the day before away. There was something about the smell of the ice, the taste of the air and the sound of his skates against the ice. He felt his chest open, warm and every fear or worry he had disappeared. All that mattered was this singular moment in time. He could hear Segs laughing across the ice and play fighting with Toews. Gally stole a puck from someone and soared by Sid on his way to the net. His face was red and his grin was infectious.

            It took Sidney a few minutes to register that someone was skating alongside him. When he did, he wasn’t expecting whoever it was to be Giroux. That was the last person he figured would be skating quietly by his side. As they skated by Segs, he tossed out a puck and Sidney easily hooked it and began passing it back and forth with Giroux. He watched the way Giroux skated ahead without effort and turned so he was skating backwards, facing Sidney before passing the puck.

            “Thank you.” Giroux finally broke the comfortable quiet between them.

            Sidney quirked a brow in question. “For what?”

            Giroux opened his arms and gestured around him. “For this, that’s what. This wouldn’t have gone so well with the two of us at each other’s throats. I figured after yesterday, things wouldn’t be this easy.”

            “Like you said, this is more important than our rivalry.” Sidney shrugged a shoulder before stealing the puck out of Giroux’s control and took off towards the opposite net. Giroux was hot on his heels, trying his best to gain control of the puck. Sidney shot it at the goal and laughed when the rest of the guys out on the ice started cheering for his goal.

            After that score it spurred a split of players on Crosby’s side and to Giroux’s. Segs decided to ref the game and called ridiculous penalties that no one paid any attention to until he started to checking those guilty of the penalties into the boards. Sidney ignored him until he got called for flirting with the opposing team.

            “What are you talking about?” Sidney asked as he slowed on the ice. “Flirting? Who was I flirting with?”

            “That’s right,” Segs nodded seriously and herded Sidney off the ice and into the box. “That ass is a dangerous weapon. It’s not fair to the other team. Two minutes.”

            Sidney’s outrage of the call had the Giroux barking out laughter followed by a heavy tap on the glass by Toews as he skated by as if to say, ‘what can you do?’ As soon as Sidney’s time was just about up in the box, Giroux plastered himself against the glass with a huge smirk on his face and mouthed ‘mother fucker’ and nodded towards Segs who had hit the ice, already after someone else for ‘shaking that ass’ too much. It was unspoken between Sid and Claude as Sid tore out box and back on to the ice they both went for Segs. Sid wrapped his arms around Tyler’s waist and pushed as hard as he could while Claude knocked Tyler’s skates out from beneath him. The three of them went tumbling against the ice. Segs let out a gasp of air before he was laughing and fighting back. Sid’s helmet got knocked off at some point. Claude’s stick slid across the ice.

            In all honesty Sid had forgotten that they were being filmed until he saw a camera out the corner of his eye but at this point he didn’t care. He was too busy fending off Segs’ hand ruffling his hair and Claude’s accidental kick to his shin. Sid shoved Claude back and rolled to his back, trying to catch his breath. He stared up at the bright lights and grinned. The bright flash of a camera interrupted his thoughts briefly, that he had been caught so vulnerable but in seconds the thought was gone. Instead, he felt the rush of good hockey flying through his veins. The chirps, the laughter and sound of skating echoed in his head. This wasn’t supposed to happen with players on opposing teams but it had. He was glad he came, no matter how exhausted he was going to be at morning skate tomorrow. This was going to be worth it.  He tilted his head and caught the wide smiles and laughter on Tyler and Claude’s faces before they became a huge pile of hockey players celebrating a moment no one else would ever get a chance to experience.


	2. Hell AKA A Hockey Group Text Begins

 

            Sidney had forced himself out of his house the second day back from the You Can Play shoot. He needed food desperately and he had reserved some ice time later in the evening. He was studying the fresh cuts of meat and seafood when his phone beeped signaling a text message. The text tone wasn’t one he recognized and he eyed the number warily before deciding to open the message.

            It was a picture from Segs. He wasn’t sure how Tyler had managed to program his own number into Sid’s phone but if anyone could manage it, he’d be the one to do so. The picture nearly caused Sid to drop his phone. He juggled it for a moment before regaining his hold on it. It was a picture of Giroux pressed up against the glass of the penalty box while Sidney was in it. Soft red curls peeked out from the base of his helmet, his lips were red and bright, stretched into a wide grin. It mirrored Sidney’s own look almost exactly. The comment Segs added made Sidney snort. **Told you, FLIRTING.**

            He had finally caught the eye of one of the meat cutters right as he started to type out a quick response. He finished it off as quickly as he could. **_No flirting involved, just the excitement of sweet revenge against you._**

            He had finally decided on fresh salmon and steaks. He waited while it was wrapped, weighed and priced. As he was waiting another text rolled in from Segs in the form of an eye roll emoji. Sid tucked his phone into his back pocket as he made his way back towards the vegetables. He didn’t need the distraction while stocking up for the next two weeks.

            He ignored the other texts he received. More tones he didn’t recognize but decided that Tyler had been a kleptomaniac in a prior life to have gotten away with stealing his phone long enough to program all the new numbers and tones in his phone.

            It was a lesson in patience for Sid to unload the groceries and put everything where it belonged in his kitchen before checking the new messages. Apparently Segs had programmed Giroux as ‘G2’ in his phone if the picture and accompanying message was anything to go by. Giroux sent a picture that had to have been taken just as Sid and Giroux slammed into Segs. Tyler’s face was the picture of absolute shock. Sid couldn’t help but laugh at it. **Got him!** was the entire message Giroux sent. Tyler must have sent them both a similar picture for Giroux to start a group text with that.

            It didn’t take long for Tyler to reply. **_Fuckers pay back is a bitch_. **

            Another number that popped up as ‘toes’ responded before Sid could type anything out himself. **Can’t wait to see that**.

            **_Two weeks and then my evil plan will come to fruition_**

            Sid rolled his eyes. How did Segs even know how to correctly use the word fruition? He was in the middle of reminding them that there were going to be children present when Giroux beat him to the punch. **We can’t be bad examples dipshits.**

            Those poor kids were going to be in so much trouble.

            Toews responded, **We have to keep Kaner and Segs away from each other no matter what.**

Sidney let out a sigh. It was bad enough when Kaner and Toews were together. Adding Segs to that would result in a nuclear reaction.

            **_KANERS GONNA BE THERE?!?!_**

**Oh fuck**. Sidney snorted out loud at Giroux’s response. There probably had been a collective ‘oh fuck’ reaction from everyone but Segs. Segs was probably sitting in his chair giggling and planning the trouble they were going to get into.

 

            Throughout the two weeks leading up to the youth event, Sidney got varying text messages from each of the guys. Every now and then he’d get a quip from Giroux about the group text that never seemed to end. Once Sid thought he was in the clear and deleted the cluster of messages from his phone, Segs would send a picture of his dog or what he and the Benn brothers were getting up to. Apparently fishing wasn’t Segs’ forte if the tiny fish picture had anything to do with it.

            They ended up in Chicago. This time Sid got to the hotel early and literally bumped into Segs in the lobby. He grimaced at the scuff on the toe of his shoe he got from Seg’s suitcase. “Sid!”

            Sidney barely had time to think before he had an armful of Tyler Seguin. “Am I on time or are you late?”

            Sidney tapped Seg’s on the shoulder as he made a show up looking up and out of the windows in the lobby.

            “Dude, what are you looking for?” Segs leaned to look out the window. Sid grinned as he met Seg’s eye. “I don’t see any pigs flying. Who got you here on time?”

            “Oh fuck you,” Segs shook his head as he shoved at Sidney’s shoulder. “I’m a big boy and can set alarms just like you can.”

            They managed to get all their bags into the elevator and down the hall to their rooms. “You looking forward to this?”

            Segs shrugged, “Not the press but working with the kids? Yeah, kids are fun. Plus, me and Kaner have this awesome idea for when we first hit the ice.”

            “Why do I get the feeling that I’m not going to like whatever you’re going to suggest?” Sidney asked cautiously as he stopped outside his door. Tyler was across the hall and the mischievous smile was enough to send chills down Sidney’s spine. “It’s going to be awesome. Just wait.”

            “Am I the only sane person who will be here this go around?” Sid muttered as he ducked into his room and away from Tyler’s laughter. He went through the process of unpacking and hanging the clothes that needed to be hanged. He double checked that everything matched with tomorrow’s outfit for the press panel they’d have to all sit through before showering off the travel and airport. He didn’t have plans to go out for the evening while all the other players would be arriving. He wanted to stay in and relax while he could over the weekend.

            The same knocked he remembered from Giroux’s first visit echoed through his room. Sidney grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on over his bare chest and took a minute to think about putting on socks and shoes but Giroux had to know by now Sidney would be relaxing.

            Apparently Sidney wasn’t the only one who was thinking about relaxing for the evening. Giroux was almost in a replica of what Sidney was wearing except the Flyers orange hoodie. Giroux looked jumpy though. Like he was nervous about the bits of the campaign they’d be premiering right at the press conference. Sidney was a bit on edge himself with what all tomorrow was going to bring.

            “You want to come in?” Sidney backed away from the door, leaving enough room for Giroux to step inside if that’s what he wanted. It didn’t take but a moment before Giroux was shrugging his shoulders and brushing past Sidney and into the room. He settled on the chair at the desk and rocked back and forth in it. Sidney gave him a few minutes before breaking the quiet that had grown between the two of them. “Are you okay?”

            Giroux shook his head, “I don’t know. I think me coming to you is a pretty good indicator of my state of mind. Segs and Kaner are busy making Tazer jealous and they won’t take anything serious right now.”

            “Do you want to tell me what’s going on or do you just want to sit here staring at each other?” Sidney asked as he moved to his bed, grabbing the menu for room service. It didn’t take long to find something that would be satisfying enough. He tossed the menu over to Giroux is askance. Giroux didn’t bother looking at it before telling Sidney what he wanted. “Steak and a salad. Probably the same thing you’re getting.”

            Sid called in their order and grabbed the remote to flip through channels to have something to do while he waited Giroux out for whatever he wanted to talk about. Sidney waited through eating dinner and setting the plates outside the room to be picked up. Then Giroux finally started talking.

            “Tomorrow is going to suck.” Giroux said as he leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling. Sidney nodded even though Giroux couldn’t see him. It didn’t matter though because Giroux let out a heavy sigh. Sidney looked up to watch him rub at his eyes. “Aren’t you freaking out about tomorrow?”

            “It’s just the press.” Sidney shrugged a shoulder considering what he could say that would be reassuring and calming. Comforting a Flyer wasn’t anywhere in his wheelhouse of expertise. Giroux’s face had grown red and he was tapping his toe against the carpet too fast to pick up any discernable pattern. Sidney had to say something. “Am I worried about the way people are going to react? I’d be lying if I said no but it is what it is. Another round with the media trying to make things seem like something else entirely and to get on our nerves. It’s just more reporters than normal, and a broader spectrum of media outlets. It’s just another day. That’s how you have to think of it. Any other day.”

            Giroux huffed out a sigh and rolled his eyes. “That sounds like something I would have said to a rookie.” 

            “If it works, it works.” Sid snorted. He eyed the television and grinned. Sometimes you needed an insane movie to get you out of your head. _Step Brothers_ would definitely do the trick. He turned up the volume and gestured towards the television. “I’m not saying we’re going to become best friends or anything but do you want to watch it?”

            Giroux leaned over in the chair to look at the TV and snorted. “There’s no way you like this movie.”

            “I think you’re confusing me with Captain Serious, two doors down.” Sid responded as he situated the pillows behind his back. At first he didn’t comprehend the sound coming from across the room but it was Giroux trying to hide the fact that he was laughing hysterically but ended choking on air in the process.

            “Not even Segs would believe me if I told him you just took a dig at Toews.” Giroux shook his head before he rolled his chair over between the beds. He propped his feet up on the bed Sid was lying on. Sid let him get away with it for a few moments before he found himself shoving Giroux’s feet and legs off the bed.

            “There’s a bed right there,” Sid pointed out blocking Giroux from propping his feet up once more.

            “I can see better from here and it’s comfortable.” Giroux tucked his toes between the mattress and box spring in effort to keep his feet elevated and in hopes to continue bothering Sid. Between bouts of laughter and quoting their favorite parts of the movie Giroux moved from the rolling chair and sprawled out on the bed opposite of Sid’s. 

            During the last commercial break Sid ducked into the bathroom and was washing his hands when he heard the sound of a dying whale before the bathroom door burst open. Segs and Kaner were staring at him in shock.

            “What the fuck?” Sid asked, hands dripping wet and glad he had taken care of business before the bathroom door burst open on him.

            Segs pressed a hand to his heart, “I thought Giroux had you on ice in here, your kidneys already sold on the black market.”

            Sid looked over Tyler’s shoulder towards Giroux who just shrugged in confusion. They weren’t that horrible towards each other, were they?

            “I was taking a piss.” Sid answered as he slipped between the two and flopped back down on his bed. “What are you doing here?”

            “We wanted to see if you wanted drinks but I see that you’re busy.” Segs wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sid wanted to smack him over the back of the head for it but Giroux beat him to it. He shared a quick grin with the red head before getting to his feet.

            “I take it everyone is worried about tomorrow?” Sid asked as he slipped some shoes on and gestured for Segs to lead the way. It reminded Sid of a line of ducks, trailing after each other mindlessly as he locked up his room and they all made it to what appeared to be Toews room but the disgruntled look he gave them as they filed in and made themselves comfortable told Sid that Jon was not in on Segs’ and Kaner’s plan.

            “When I told you to leave I meant for the night. Not for you to bring company back.” Toews rolled his eyes and grunted when Kaner jumped on his bed and landed an elbow to the gut. Segs was already tossing mini bottles of liquor to everyone without looking to see what exactly he was throwing out. Sid raised a brow at the rum in his hand before he and Giroux swapped.

            Right before Toews cracked open the tequila he ended up with he shook his head, “This is a bad idea.”

            “That’s why we brought friends.” Kaner answered after chugging his whiskey down. “How’s that saying go?”

            Giroux snorted, “I doubt you even knew there was a saying that applied here. And neither of you thought to raid everyone’s mini-bar for any of this to actually have an effect. Instead we’re stuck with one each because Captain Serious over there won’t be ordering more.”

            “Damn right I won’t.” Jon growled as he shoved Kaner off his bed who was making a reach for the hotel phone as if to call for room service.

            “Ow, you fucker!” Patrick’s head popped up over the mattress before he punched Jon’s leg as hard as he could. “That’s what you get. That’s not the only reason we brought them here.”

            “Oh?” Jon rolled his eyes before pointedly looking to the empty glass bottles. “So why are we all here?”

            “We are here to celebrate our mutual awesomeness.” Kaner answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. “Plus, we’ve got an idea for the youth event and everyone needs to be in on the plan for it to go smoothly.”

            Segs nodded enthusiastically as he bounced to his feet. “Think hockey and jousting combined in one.”

            Sid felt his eyes widen and couldn’t help the pure terror that flooded through him. Any idea that Segs and Kaner came up with filled Sid with terror but this just spelled out disaster from the get go.

            “How the fuck is that going to even be possible on the ice?” Giroux demanded and Jon groaned, “You had to ask.”

            Kaner grinned as he stood up on the foot of the bed Sidney was perched on. Tyler moved and squatted just enough that Kaner could get on his shoulders. Tyler struggled for a moment before he stood tall enough that Kaner had to duck his head a little to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling.

            “This is how.” Kaner grinned as Segs rushed from one end of the room to another. “Except we do it on ice.”

            Toews’ mouth dropped open, probably the same way that Sid’s did. Giroux was the only person who said anything. “How the fuck are we going to do that on ice? You can barely hold him up on two feet.”

            Tyler rolled his eyes before leaning far enough forward for Patrick to jump off. Tyler rolled his shoulders a few times before he settled on the floor against one of the beds. “Except it’ll be us on your shoulders because we’re smaller and lighter.”

            “You fatasses.” Kaner added as he laughed.

            “That isn’t a way to earn any favors from us.” Giroux pointed out and Sid couldn’t help but agree.

            Kaner widened his eyes and pushed his lip out in an over exaggerated pout. “But think of the children and how much fun they’d have if we did that.”

            “It’d be legendary.” Segs added. His bright smile was contagious. Everyone in the room had the same goofy grin on their faces except Jon. He was not paying attention to anything but the book in his hands. When did he even have time to grab a book and start reading? He turned to look at Giroux who looked like he was seriously considering the plan that Kaner and Segs had come up with. Sid started to shake his head but Giroux held out a fist and Kaner whooped loudly before bumping fists with Giroux. Segs looked over at Sid expectantly.

            “Oh no, I’m shorter than you.” Sidney shook his head no. There was no way he was going to carry Tyler on his shoulders. “If anything it should be me on _your_ shoulders.”

            Giroux’s eyes widened incredulously, “Are you agreeing to this only if you’re on top Crosby?”

            Sid could feel the rush of heat to his face and knew he was blushing all the way down to his chest. He hid his face in his hands once the room burst out into hiccupping laughter. Even Jon was laughing at him.

            “That’s the way it is?” Sid looked up towards Giroux, feigning shock and betrayal as he stood up and made for the door. Kaner grabbed Sid’s ankle as he stepped around him and tugged until Sid was stumbling and tumbling to the floor. His landed on Tyler’s lap before he was shoved against Giroux. He had just stopped himself from landing in another lap by catching himself, an arm on each side of Giroux’s thighs. He looked up to apologize but the way Giroux had flushed bright red and rested his hands on Sid’s shoulders to stop Sid from knocking him completely to the floor made Sid pause. Giroux’s, Claude’s, mouth had dropped open as he sucked in a sharp breath. Side watched as Claude’s eyes dilated and felt his fingers tighten against his shoulders. His thumb rubbed against the exposed skin of Sid’s neck. Sid couldn’t control the way his mouth grew dry and his eyes flicked down to Claude’s lips. They had grown chapped since dinner this evening.

            What the fuck?

            Sid scrambled back and away from Claude, Giroux. He shook his head trying to tug himself away from the dangerous territory it had entered. Sid glanced out the corner of his eye and everyone was laughing. No one had noticed Giroux react the way he had. No one had noticed how much Sid liked the way Giroux had reacted. He rubbed at eyes trying to hide the flush of his cheeks but only served to make it worse.

            Tyler leaned over and pinched his cheek while cackling with glee. “How adorable, you’re embarrassed. It’s okay Sid. We can’t all be as gracefully as Toews.”

            Jon barely looked up as he flipped them all off. He raised a brow as he looked between Sid and Giroux before visibly sighing and looking at the clock. “It’s late and we have an early day tomorrow. Get out. All of you.”

            “Awe,” Patrick pouted, “But we were having so much fun.”

            “Take your fun somewhere else then.” Jon pointed towards the door.

            Sid was thankful for Jon insisting that they head back to their rooms. He ignored the jostling and the demands from Patrick and Tyler about hockey jousting for the children as he ducked into his room. He closed the door with a relieved sigh. There were rules. He could look and appreciate but it shouldn’t ever be overt. He wouldn’t ever put anyone he played or worked with in the position of feeling awkward or out of place because of his wandering eye. He resisted looking while in the locker room and mainly appreciated a person’s hockey.

            Any other time, when he hid behind a hat, glasses and in dark rooms, he could look his fill. Discretion was important and he learned quickly who he could trust and who was out for a quick story and the money that comes with it. He didn’t do it often, hook up with a complete stranger, but even he craved the connection that intimacy provided. He was human despite what some people believed.

            It was difficult seeing so many of his friends and team mates so happy with their wives, girlfriends and children all the time. They got to share that with everyone. Any happiness Sid had, he kept it close to his chest. He did his best to ignore all the chirps he got for being continuously single. He let the guys shove him towards women when they went out for drinks. He just never went home with a woman. He never went home with anyone.

            With the way Claude was looking at him, maybe Sidney wasn’t the only guy in the league who was going through this. Sid had an inkling that there was more to Claude Giroux before this ad campaign and he had a feeling as he watched Claude film his segments that who Sidney thought he knew and who Claude really is, was a completely different person. You Can Play was important to Claude, not because he was a decent person, but because the message was comforting to him.

            It was to Sid. He had heard many of the men on various teams speak up and say that if anyone did come out to them, privately or publicly, that they would have whoever’s back. It didn’t matter who you loved to them. All that matters is if you can play good hockey. That’s all that should matter but there is always that voice in the back of Sid’s mind that tells him over and over that there will always be someone who tears him down for who he loves. So he didn’t talk about it. Not even to his closest friends. He was sure that they had an idea but they never questioned him. They never pushed for more information or for Sid to open up. They let him be and when he was ready he would tell them.

            He would tell them. He just wasn’t sure when that would be but there was something inside him that was letting him know that it would be soon. He was tired of hiding who he was from everyone. He wanted to have what the other guys on the team had. He wanted to have friends he could talk to about arguments that he had gotten into with his boyfriend. He wanted to tell embarrassing stories and have someone go out with him for team events. He wanted so much and the only way he would ever get that was if he told the people he considered part of his family.

            Falling asleep to thoughts of Claude’s reaction wasn’t something Sidney had ever thought would happen but it was all he could think about. The look of want and surprise that mirrored his own. He couldn’t stop thinking about the flush of Claude’s usually fair skin or the bright red of his lips. He couldn’t stop imagining what it would be like if there wasn’t anyone else with them in the room at the time. Would everything have stayed the same or would everything have changed? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did borrow the idea from a gif set I saw of the St. Louis Blues players. Sadly my own brain did not come up with the awesome of that. 
> 
> And apparently hockey players eat a lot of salmon in my mind. IDEK - I don't eat seafood, and I live in a seafood rich culture center.


	3. It always happens in threes

Sidney couldn’t stop tossing and turning throughout the night. He gave up on actually getting any sleep about an hour before his alarm went off and instead started reading one of the books Geno told him would ‘tell the truth about Russia during the war’. He was lucky Amazon had an English translation available for purchase. It kept his attention and he hit the snooze button a few times before he’d put the book down and started getting ready for the day. He must have hit the snooze button a few too many times because he had barely gotten his belt through the loops of his slacks when someone was knocking on his door. He grabbed his undershirt and opened the door as he pulled it over his head. He was not expecting to see Claude once again waiting for him. Sid immediately took a step back into his room and went for his button down. He had chosen a dark blue to go with the black suit. He shrugged into the shirt and buttoned it as he spoke. “Sorry, I’m running late. I couldn’t sleep and then I got distracted by a book Geno recommended.”

            “Well it was me or Kaner.” Giroux shrugged a shoulder. His hair was brighter and his eyes sharper this morning. He was wearing a suit sans jacket and a vest in place. The charcoal and light blue looked good on Claude. “Kaner would make you even later.”

            Sidney raised a brow surprised that Claude volunteered to make sure he was awake and ready. He figured it would be Tyler or Jon at his door with a judgmental frown. He grabbed his tie off the bed and tied it without much thought before he grabbed his suit jacket and room key. He was about to open the door when Claude stopped him.

            “You show up like this, Segs will never let you hear the end of it.” Claude muttered as he straightened Sidney’s tie and brushed the wrinkles from his shoulders. Then he ran his fingers through Sid’s hair. He froze when he realized what he had done. His hands were still in Sid’s hair. He let his hand linger for a moment before pulling it away. “Sorry, but they would have made some morning after joke. No one needs to be hearing that this morning.”

            Sid nodded slowly before gesturing wordlessly towards the door. He cleared his throat and walked quietly side by side with Claude to the elevator and to the conference room that had been set up for the players’ breakfast. There would be who knows how many reporters standing instead of sitting in their designated chairs, waiting to see the release of the You Can Play videos and then to tear each of them to pieces with their questions.

            As he sat and served himself fruit and toast, Sid could already feel the heat from the cameras. Dealing with the media wasn’t something new but he was still nervous. He hadn’t seen what the producers had put together. He had only seen some of the pictures, heard some of what the guys had said and he knew that editing could change all of that. It would be as much of a surprise to him as it was to everyone else in the room.

            “I don’t know what the fuck that cantaloupe did to you, but put it out of its misery man.” Segs knocked the back of his hand against Sidney’s. Sidney had been poking holes in the melon and carving lines into the soft curves. He stabbed the melon harshly before shoving it into his mouth whole. Segs raised a brow before shaking his head. “So everyone seems to be a little on edge this morning. Glad I’m not the only one.”

            He shifted in his seat before grabbing his phone and made like he was scrolling through vast amounts of photos before settling on one and angled his phone in order to show Sidney and Claude the photo. “Look! Look how cute the ‘hawks were this morning.”

            Claude spit his orange juice out as he started to laugh. Sid jerked back so he wouldn’t get any of it on his clothes before looking at the photo and started laughing himself. It was a picture of Jon sleeping in the crook of Patrick’s arm while Patrick smiled and winked while holding his thumb up.

            Jon smacked Tyler’s phone from his hand, “Fuckers. It’s not even safe to sleep in your own hotel room. One, might I add, that I’m not even sharing.”

            “Not our fault you left the spare key card out on the nightstand.” Patrick grinned.

            “That wasn’t a spare. _That_ was my key.” Jon growled out and had the entire table melting into laughter. This was what they needed to lighten the mood and to make it through the first hour of media questions. Sid was just glad that it was done at the cost of Jon rather than himself. He didn’t want to know what Tyler had on him and he was afraid to know. In another life he was sure Tyler was a professional thief.

            “We missed your smiling face, Cap.” Segs added and Jon rolled his eyes but adding, “I bet you did.”

            It wasn’t long after they finished eating that reporters started to file into the room. It already felt suffocating but with the mass of reporters, microphones, and cameras it had gotten even worse. The last few other players slipped into the conference room and to the table. Sid nodded in greeting to the men and the few coaches who had been standing off to the side. They had seated Sid in between Tyler and Claude. He could see the strategy behind it. They were a united front to show that this campaign was much larger than petty rivalries between teams. They were right. Sid was starting to question the validity of the rivalry between himself and Claude. Did he still want to beat the snot out of him while playing against the Flyers? Hell yeah. He’d never back down from that but perhaps the personal animosity wouldn’t burn so hot. Sid had already felt like things had cooled between he and Claude.

            A tap against the top of Sid’s thigh brought him away from his thoughts. The lights had been dimmed a fraction and a large screen and projector had be brought out. He looked towards Claude in thanks before turning to watch the film. Everyone who had participated had their attention completely focused on the screen and Sid couldn’t tear his away.

            Tyler was the first on screen. His eyes downcast and he appeared ashamed. _”We all do and say things we regret. I’ve done it and you’ve probably even said some pretty horrible things. My mother recently taught me that all love is precious. She’s right. Love is precious no matter who it is you love, love is something to cherish. No one should be afraid of what others will say, do or think about them because of who they love. Not here, not in hockey. The thing is, in hockey the only thing that matters is the fact that if you can play, **you can play**.” _

            There were clips of Tyler’s playing. Some of it was professional game footage interspersed with footage they filmed for fun. Sid couldn’t help but chuckle at some of the celebrations. That sheer happiness was catching and Sid wasn’t the only one in the room laughing.

            Next it was Kaner. Sid didn’t know he had filmed a segment like this but he figured he must have gotten in early to get his part filmed. Patrick’s voice played over the images of his play. _“All that matters in any sport and in any league, is the fact that you’re willing to learn, practice and fight for your team. If you don’t win the game all that matters is that you played your hardest and your best. That you’re willing to learn from your mistakes and keep fighting with your team mates.  If you can play, you can play.”_

Sid’s face filled the screen and he wanted to hide underneath the table. He knew what he had said. He meant every word of it but he was still worried about what could be said about him for it. _”I think the greatest gift in life is being able to share it with whoever you love. You shouldn’t have to hide that because of fear of what other guys will say in the locker room about you or how they’ll treat you out on ice. I think we’ve gotten lucky, those of us who have hockey, because it’s a family. We fight for each other, play for each other, and do whatever we can to make sure everyone on the team is safe. While there is chirping in locker rooms and out on the ice, what it all comes down to is how well you play the game. I’m proud to be part of hockey because it’s true, if you can play, you can play.”_

            Sidney felt Giroux’s foot press against his. It was a silent show of support that he didn’t expect to receive from Claude but he welcomed it. It calmed him, reminded him how much this would mean to athletes all over the world.

            The footage of Tyler, Claude and himself ending up in a pile of skates, sticks and laughter played as Claude’s voice filled the room. He tone was soft, almost cautious of what he was saying. _“It’s not a secret from the guys on the team or from my family but dating men is a part of my life. It always has been.”_

Sidney felt his heart stutter to a stop in his chest and his body grew cold. He reached out beneath the table and grabbed Claude’s hand in his own without thought. Claude didn’t acknowledge the reaction outwardly. He did grip Sidney’s hand tightly in his own.

            _“Obviously it isn’t a problem with them. Sure there are jokes but it’s nothing that hurts me. It’s the same kind of stuff I say to them about their girlfriend. I know and trust them. They don’t use who I date against me. It doesn’t matter to them. All that matters is the fact that I play hockey as well as I can. I think it’s clear and all that really matters. If you can play, you can play.”_

            Sid felt himself zone out as the other players gave their sound bites, echoing what had become a mantra for the day. Sid hadn’t realized that they were being filmed during the time they were waiting to film their individual segments but there were a lot of good footage that accompanied each player as they spoke. Sid grinned when Jon’s face filled the screen at the very end. _“All I care about is how you play hockey. If you can play, you can play.”_

            Sid watched the logos of all the teams and supporters that made this campaign possible stream onto the screen. He could hear the rustle and hushed whispers of reporters rushing to get the news of Claude Giroux coming out to the public. Once the lights flashed back on numerous reporters were standing, tapping on their phones, talking with whomever they were sitting next to and chomping at the bit to get their questions answered.

            Sid looked down to where his hand was curled around Claude’s before looking up to meet Claude’s face. The expression he saw that made his stomach roll. Claude was expecting Sid to shake his hand off in disgust or saying something hurtful to him. Instead Sid gripped Claude’s hand tighter in his for a moment before giving him a small smile trying to let Claude know that everything was going to be okay. No matter what happened here today, Claude was still Claude. He was still Giroux on the ice and Sid would probably still screw with him just as he usually did. It was who they were and that wasn’t going to be changing any time soon.

            He looked to his left and Tyler pointedly looking down at Sid’s lap, where he could see that Sid and Claude were holding hands. Sid shrugged a shoulder before facing the media. He had a feeling that their morning session of an hour had turned into an all-day event.

            All the questions were for Claude or about him. Claude stumbled to answer some of the questions but eventually found his footing. Once reporters started digging at what he was looking for in a boyfriend and started to sound more like a dating service than what they truly were, Claude shut them down quickly. “If you have questions about hockey or the team dynamic I would be more than happy answering those questions. I’m not going to delve that deeply into my personal life. You wouldn’t ask Sid his favorite sex position, so I don’t think you should think that is an acceptable question to ask me. Moving on.”

            Sid understood the frustration about getting asked questions like that. It happened when he was caught out in public, unaware or when being interviewed for magazines that weren’t one hundred percent dedicated to sports. He had finally clued back in when a reporter directed a question to him. “Sidney, is this the reason for your heated rivalry with Claude?”

            Sid raised a brow in question and scoffed. “Him liking men? No. I don’t care about that. He’s vicious on ice. I mean, come on. You’ve seen him play. You’ve seen me play. Two forces fighting for a win is always going to be explosive in some manner. We both want to be the best and we both want to win. It’s just how it goes.”

            “What would you do if another player came to you to discuss being gay and was facing a lack of respect in the locker room because of it?”

            Sid answered the question without thought. “It would be addressed immediately. If the team member that was harassing the other had refused to change their attitude and apologize for their actions, then the situation would be taken as high as needed to maintain an equal, respectful locker room. It’s unacceptable for someone to be treated unfairly for who they are dating, engaged or married to. It would be taken as seriously as any other incidents in the locker room are.”

            Sidney listened to everyone in at the table get asked the same question in a variety of ways. They all answered just like Sid did. He didn’t expect them to answer any other way. They were each faces of their organization. These men were genuinely good people despite any past mistakes they may have made.

            The feeling of Claude’s foot stepping heavily against his own brought Sid out of his musings and back to the present. There were a few reporters waiting to hear his answer to whatever question they asked. Tyler saved his ass when he started laugh. “If Sid dated anyone it would be hockey. You guys know that.”

            Claude leaned over to whisper the question that was posed into Sid’s ear. “Is your participation in the You Can Play campaigns a symbol for something and is this why we never hear about you dating anyone?”

            Sid ignored the heat of the words brushing against his ear before he made a show of rolling his eyes at Tyler’s answer and towards the reporter. “I think you’re reading far too much into my lack of dating.”

            Tyler and Patrick burst out into laughter and Sid waved it off good naturedly. “I can be a little intense when it comes to hockey.”

            The entire table echoed all at once, “A little?” It resulted in wide eyes and shocked laughter that it was the natural answer for all of them at the same moment.

            The rest of the afternoon was filled with questions that Sid thought were a little too personal for any reporter to ask but once things got back on track to hockey and You Can Play things ran smoother. Claude was taken out of the room separately from everyone else to avoid the crush of microphones and cameras. Sidney had barely made it up to his room before the energetic knock he had come to recognize as Tyler’s hit his door.

            He opened the door a crack and was shoved back as his room was invaded by Tyler. Tyler had shoved him so he was sitting on the bed and Tyler was pacing back and forth in front of him.

            “Are you okay?” Sidney finally asked.

            “You two have got to be more careful.” Tyler finally said as he tugged his fingers through his hair.

            “Who are you talking about?” Sidney asked. Tyler gave him an incredulous look and held up a hand before Sidney clued in. He shook his head. “No, it’s not what you’re thinking. He was shaking like a leaf so I did the only thing I could think of.”

            “You held his hand while he came out?” Tyler’s mouth dropped open. “Really Sid? You’re lucky that I’m the only one who noticed otherwise the both of you would be out and the world would know about your sordid love affair.”

            “We aren’t together.” Sidney repeated slowly. “He needed support and I gave that to him. I would have done the same for anyone else.”

            Tyler sat on the bed opposite Sidney and narrowed his eyes in thought. He pressed his fingers together in front of his mouth for a moment before tilting his head. “That going to be the only thing you deny?”

            Sid rested his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands. “That’s the only thing to deny Segs.”

            “I fucking knew it.” Tyler whispered.

            “Knew that I’m attracted to men?” Sidney scoffed.

            “You think they asked me over Benn here for a reason?” Tyler responded. “Yeah I got shit that needs to be cleared up and addressed but that isn’t it. Kaner knows, so Jon knows but they came as support for the few of us who this means the fucking world to. Giroux didn’t tell you beforehand like he said he would, did he?”

            “No.” Sidney shook his head. He felt like the air had been sucked out the room. He, Tyler and Claude. Who would have thought it? He sure as hell didn’t. He stopped thinking about what Segs now knew. They were both worried. Tyler was rubbing the space between his eyebrows with a grimace as he paced back and forth. “Do you think he’s okay? I mean, I tried to see if he was back in his room but there was no answer. I sent him a text but he didn’t respond.”

            “Claude?” Sid’s hand shot out and grabbed Tyler’s waist. “Calm down, he’s probably fine. You know how the media works. They probably needed to do a press release and that’s what he’s taking care of. He’s not hiding out and ignoring you. Even if he was, don’t you think he deserves a little bit of time without us bothering him?”

            Tyler turned to face Sid, Sid’s hand still on his waist. “It’s just, I’m scared for him. What if something happens to him because of this? He can be a dick on the ice but this can ruin his career.”

            Sid squeezed Tyler’s side, “It won’t ruin his career. We won’t let it. His team won’t let it. He’s going to be fine. We both know nothing short of a bulldozer can take him down for long.”

            “Just,” Tyler tugged at his hair a gain. “Fuck.”

            Sid stood up, tilted his head back a fraction to look Tyler in the eye. “It’s going to be okay. For Claude, for you, for me and the rest of the league. We’re going to make sure of that. All those guys we’ve been working with, they’re going to make sure of it too. None of us is alone in this.”

            “It doesn’t stop me from being like this.” Tyler gestured wildly and Sid rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around Tyler in a hug. Tyler let out a sigh as he hugged back just as tightly. They stood like that for a few moments before Tyler pulled back and rubbed at his eyes. “Thank fuck you like hugs.”

            Sid couldn’t help but laugh at Tyler. “If that’s what you needed you could have asked.”

            “You made me take the long way around to get it you dick.” Tyler shook his head in amusement. “You mind if I hang out here for a while? I don’t really feel like hanging out in an empty hotel room.”

            “Sure. I’m going to get changed though.” Sid shrugged a shoulder and grabbed his sweats and headed for the bathroom. When he got out, Tyler had rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, toed off his shoes and was curled up on the empty bed flipping through the channels on the television. It looked like he was already fighting sleep. Sidney had a feeling he’d follow Tyler’s example and take a nap himself.

 

            Sid vaguely acknowledged that someone was knocking on his hotel room door but in a haze of sleep he ignored it. Tyler threw a pillow at him, “Get the fucking door Crosby.”

            “I’m busy.” Sid curled further into the cocoon of warmth that the blankets had given him. He could hear Tyler snort in amusement for Tyler was making his way to open the door.

            “I thought this was Sid’s room. My bad, man.”

            Sid recognized the voice but ignored it. He figured Tyler would let Claude in the room. They were supposed to talk about the craziness of tomorrow and get the details ironed out. They could wait a little while for Sid to wake up to start talking about it. He figured he’d be awake by the time Jon and Patrick made their way over.

            “It is his room. He’s too lazy to get out of bed to greet his guests.” Tyler’s voice was dripped with judgement. Sid snuck a hand out from between the sheets to flip Tyler off. “Just let him in, Segs.”

            He could hear Tyler laughing softly before the door closed. Sid had only a few moments before someone was ripping the comforter off the bed. Sid rolled onto his back and caught sight of Tyler’s grinning face. He glared at him before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “To think I was nice enough to let you nap in here. Not happening ever again.”

            “Should I leave?” Giroux asked softly. Sid turned towards him and shook his head no.

            “You doing okay? Tyler went to check on you earlier but you hadn’t made it back to your room yet.” Sid stood up and stretched his arms out about his head before grabbing the comforter that Tyler had left in a pile at the foot of his bed and started to make the bed up so there was more room for people to sit.

            “Yeah, I’m fine.” Giroux tossed his phone on the desk in the room. “I had to turn that off. I’ve been told to ignore my e-mail and social media accounts for the time being.”

            “You should definitely listen to that advice man. At least for a little while and then screen whatever you listen to.” Tyler said. “I wish I would have back when I was traded. It’ll make you feel like shit or hate people you never knew existed.”

            “Well one good thing that came from all of this is that tomorrow is now only open to specific media outlets.” Giroux offered as he took a seat at the foot of Sid’s bed. “You think the kids will say anything?”

            “No.” Sidney answered. “If they do it won’t be anything nasty. All they are looking forward to is meeting all the guys and playing hockey with us.”  

            “I really could use the time on the ice tomorrow.” Giroux rubbed at his eyes. Sidney knew how relaxing just being on the ice could bring. No matter how angry, frustrated or confused Sidney may have been before setting blade to ice, after a punishing skate, it never seemed to be as bad after time on ice. It was the rhythmic sound steel against ice. The reverberation of the hockey puck against his stick. The echo of the puck and players slamming into the boards. Those were the sounds that pulled stress from his chest and out of his muscles. Some days it was the only thing that offered relief when he didn’t think it a possibility.

            Sid looked towards his phone and ignored the flux of incoming messages and instead turned towards Tyler, “So if you’re going to be on my shoulders and Kane is going to be on Toews’ what’s Giroux going to do?”

            Tyler’s eyes crinkled before his lips stretched into a wide grin. “I knew you couldn’t resist! This is going to be awesome.”

            Sid could feel the way Giroux was looking at him. He did his best to tamp down the need to look back to figure out what Claude may have been thinking. Instead he rolled his shoulders and rolled his eyes at Tyler’s celebration dance. “Don’t we have plans to make? Go get your BFF and we’ll figure things out.”

            Tyler clapped his hands together before darting out the door leaving Sid and Claude to themselves. Sid looked over at Claude, “You know we’re here for you, right? If you want to after we get through this mess that Tyler wants to do one of us can go through your phone and get rid of the shit messages so you don’t have to.”

            Claude’s mouth dropped out a fraction before he closed it and shook his head. “I think I should do this on my own. Figure out who I need to avoid and who’s ass I need to kick.”

            “The offer stands.” Sid shrugged a shoulder and was about to say something to Claude about how maybe Claude wasn’t as alone in all this as he thought but his door burst open as Tyler ran in tugging Patrick along behind him. Jon walked in a few moments later much calmer than the other two.


	4. Geno Cares About Teams, Not Genders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but still a good one. Also I may end up not posting once a week. Perhaps like every week and a half? IDK. I've got a new job that is eating all my time up at the moment. While I'm a good ways ahead in writing, I want to be sure it stays that way so I may be slower to update. 
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who has been reading, leaving kudos, bookmarking and commenting on this. I'm glad that you are still reading :)

Sidney couldn’t believe he was doing this. No one would ever believe that he was doing this either. That’s probably why the camera men had asked them to wait until they got the kids on the ice and ready for the hockey players before they came sliding out. That was the only way this was going to happen. Sid had managed to make it to the edge of the ice with Tyler on his shoulder, doing his damnedest to keep Tyler as steady as possible as he took the last few steps out onto the ice.

Tyler’s hands shot out before gripping Sid's hair and head as he tried to balance himself. “Slow it down rockstar. If I face plant, you face plant. We can’t ruin that pretty face of yours or you won’t be able to keep your boyfriend.”

“You can not weigh the same as I do. I feel like I’m carting an elephant around.”

“It’s the gear you dick.”

“We aren’t even in full uniform or pads. You gained.”

“Muscle.” Tyler shot back as Sid skated slowly to the other end of the ice listening to the kids laughing in awe at what they were doing. Patrick and Jon came out next. Sid watched Patrick wobble precariously on top of Jon's shoulders before Jon managed to steady them both. Giroux followed shortly after and handed Kaner and Segs their sticks before getting out of the way and yelling for the jousting match to begin.

Sid was laughing his ass off by the time he had made it relatively close to Jon and Patrick. He felt Tyler twist and push his stick right into Kaner’s chest. The force had Sid toppling forward but not before he got to see Kaner and Jon fall back on the ice in a tangle of limbs and outrageous laughter. He and Tyler didn’t make it much longer before they ended up lying on the ice gasping for breath.

            The kids were cheering and chanting for their favorite players. This was his favorite part of doing youth clinics like this. They didn’t care about anything but hockey, seeing their favorite players and having a good time. Claude started speaking to the kids about the stations they would be shifting through. Before they could skate off to start Claude grinned and stopped the flurry of motion. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! So who do you guys think won?”

            There was an overwhelming agreement that Sid and Tyler won before Claude announced the start of the day. “Now let’s play some real hockey.”  

            Sid and Claude skated off to one end of the ice while Jon and Patrick skated to the other. Tyler stayed in the middle with his group. They started by passing the puck softly to each of the kids and asking their names before they separated to their own activities. Sid watched as Claude started teaching some of the kids older kids trick shots, while Sid was teaching the younger kids passing skills. Most of the kids were having a good time. Passing the puck, stumbling over their own skates every once in a while. One boy was getting frustrated that he couldn’t pass as well as the rest of the kids. Sid pulled him to the side and crouched down in order to be eye to eye with the boy.

            “Thomas, right?” Sid asked and the boy nodded keeping his eyes cast down towards the ice.

            “Yes sir.” Thomas nodded. His cheeks and nose were red from being out on the ice. His wide blue eyes looked like they were about to fill with tears.

            “You know I wasn’t all that good at hockey when I was your age. I fell on the ice, missed passes all the time but you know what I did to get better?”

            Thomas shook his head but he had finally looked up at Sid, listening earnestly. “I never gave up. I kept practicing. Can I show you a trick?”

            Thomas nodded and Sid stood up and adjusted Thomas’s hold on his stick, “It feels different but try and hit the puck as hard as you can. Maybe we can scare Tyler.”

            Thomas looked at him suspiciously, like he didn’t believe that it would be possible from where they were skating but Sid passed the puck to him. He barked out a loud laugh when the puck sailed passed Tyler. Tyler looked up in shock and Sid pointed at Thomas while Thomas pointed at Sid. Tyler dropped his stick in mock rage before skating quickly towards Thomas. He slid by, scooping his arms underneath Thomas’s and picking him up and going for the boards in a mock check. Thomas was shaking with laughter and Tyler wasn’t far behind in his own.

            Sidney and Claude’s group ended up mixed together after Claude bumped into Sid as he skated backwards with a little girl named Anna. Claude looked over his shoulder and shrugged a shoulder. Sid smiled at him but started helping the kids in his group who had become more interested in skating backwards than passing the puck. Sidney ended up working with a boy in a Flyers jersey while Claude was helping a Blackhawks fan. Skating backwards devolved into a game of tag on ice before the kids on the other end of the ice ended up skating over and demanding a game.

            They decided to play the game on half the ice. Sidney grinned at the way the kids scrambled and fought over the puck. If there wasn’t a kid bumping into him as they skated, Patrick or Jon was checking him. At one point Claude spun to get out of the way of a boy who was skating as fast as he could to the goal. He grabbed Sid’s hips to hold himself steady. Sid immediately pushed his hands against Claude’s chest trying to help. His fingers curled in Claude’s hoodie as they rocked in efforts to regain their balance.

            “I don’t know what you’re teaching Thomas but little dude is tearing it up.” Claude commented as he glanced over Sid’s shoulder to see the Thomas in mid-celebration. His arms above his head with his stick in hand. Instead of looking, Sid couldn’t look away from the soft curve of Claude’s lips. Thomas bumped against the back of Sidney’s legs.

            “Sid! I did it!”

            Without hesitation Sidney lifted Thomas up and onto his shoulders. They took a victory lap around the rink. Thomas was yelling the entire time, with his skates kicking.  Tyler wasn’t far behind with his own goal scorer on his shoulders. It wasn’t long after that they broke for lunch. Sidney felt Tyler’s amusement from across the room. They were huge, hulking hockey players mixed in with a group of kids eating plates of spaghetti. Sid was pretty sure they were getting more spaghetti on their shirts than in their mouths but they were having a blast.

            After lunch they got to sign hockey jerseys, pucks, posters and whatever else the kids had brought with them. Most of them had pulled their brand new jerseys over their sweaters and were itching to get back on the ice for their last hour of play.

            Tyler organized a race to see who the fastest skater was. Once Anna won the first race the kids demanded that they all raced. Sid shrugged a shoulder. He was in for a race and eventually Jon gave in. Once that happened they all lined up and since Anna won the kids race she counted them off. They were all fast skaters. Kaner was probably a little faster than most of them but as soon as he fell behind he snaked a hand out to pull Segs down to the ice. Tyler went sliding and he took Jon down with him in the process. Kaner grinned as he slid to a stop with his hands up in victory. Sid snowed Kaner before Claude slowed to a stop after him. Sidney couldn’t help but laugh at the two wrestling with each other further back on ice. A photographer was skating by, taking picture after picture.

            “Sid!” Tyler called out pitifully. “Help!”

            Sid shook his but skated slowly over to help Tyler to his feet. He could hear the clicking of the camera as he extended a hand and tugged Tyler to his skates and then he offered to help Toews up as well. It was the first time that Sid had seen Toews smiling. He tapped both of them on the shoulders as they turned back towards the kids. Sidney could see parents heading in and settling in the stands as they waited for everything to finish up. There were a few questions and Tyler worked with Kane to show them different techniques before the coordinator started urging kids off the ice and out of their helmets and skates. There were pictures taken at lunch and throughout the day that were being handed out to the parents. Sid couldn’t help but be a little curious at wanting to see them. Thomas’s mother had a laugh at one of the pictures before coming over to Sid. She showed the photo to Sid and he smiled. It was a picture of he and Thomas pointing at each other, shocked. “I just wanted to thank you for today.”

            Sid reached out and shook the hand she had offered him. “It’s no problem. It was fun.”

            “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen Thomas this excited or happy about something. I’m glad that he has hockey players like you all to look up to." She hesitated a moment, looking past Sid and towards Claude. "I know that he’s busy over there but tell Mr. Giroux that what he’s done is brave and all of us, even if he is a Flyer, support him.”

            Sid nodded and looked over his shoulder at Claude before gesturing for her to follow him. “He should hear it from you.”

            Sid introduced them and left her to talk to him and went back to the other parents. He looked over his shoulder a few times to check on Claude but everything seemed to be going well. Thomas had even sneaked over and was bouncing as Claude spoke with them both. It wasn’t long before the parents and kids were ushered away and the rink cleared out. Tyler, Patrick and Jon headed towards the locker room to get changed but Claude stared out at the ice. Sid rolled his eyes, “You know if you want to get some more time out on the ice I don’t think anyone is going to stop you.”

            “I just,” Claude rubbed a hand over his eyes and rolled his shoulders. “There’s too much energy if that makes sense.”

            “Skate it out.” Sid answered as he tucked his stick away safely before hitting the ice. He didn’t look back to see if Claude followed his lead but he heard the echo of skates on ice moments after. Sid pushed himself harder, rocketing around the net and down towards the other end of the ice. He caught a brief look at Claude before he followed in Sid’s trail. Sid could hear Claude pushing and skating faster to catch up. It turned into them skating as hard as they could, side-by-side.

            Sid could feel the muscles in his thighs and calves burning. His chest was heaving for air and sweat was dripping from underneath his helmet and down his neck. They were slowing to cool down from the punishing pace they had initially set. Sidney knew his cheeks were flushed but his cheeks probably grew redder at the sight of Claude. His eyes were closed and his lips parted just enough that Sidney knew that Claude was breathing in the cold of the ice. At the last moment Claude opened his eyes, glancing over at Sidney before gliding around the goal. There were slow claps that tore Sid’s attention away from Claude. He glanced up to see Tyler with his phone out taking pictures.

            “How much longer are the two of you lovebirds going to be? We’re hungry and you both need a shower after that.” Tyler asked with a wide grin.

            Claude skated to the door, pushed it open and shoved Tyler hard enough that he lost his balance and stumbled. “We got plans?”

            “Food!” Tyler answered loudly trying to shove Claude back but missing him completely and toppling against Sidney. Sid pushed him away, “You’re lucky I brought a change of clothes.”

            Tyler rolled his eyes, “Get showered. We’re starving.”

            “You act like you haven’t eaten in the past few hours.” Sid shook his head and darted towards the locker room to get showered and changed.

 

            Dinner had been low key. They were all exhausted from a day of wrangling kids and trying to keep them entertained. No one bothered with their cellphones knowing full well that they were all probably jammed full of texts, calls and voicemails from team mates, coaches and families trying to get information out of them.

            They all disappeared into their rooms separately. Sid didn’t want to look at his phone. He knew that ignoring it as long as he had was a bad idea. Geno had called several times but only left one message. “Should call me. No matter what time.”

            There was a variety of texts from team mates. Lots of ‘ _did you know’_ and one message that made Sid grind his teeth together, _‘this isn’t the reason for your rivalry, is it. I have to ask, even if it’s a stupid question’_.

            Sid typed out responses and ignored the urge to throw his phone. Once he dug through the messages he gave in and called Geno.

            “Sid.”

            “Hey, G.” Sid greeted. “What’s up?”

            “Should be asking you that.” Geno responded.

            “I didn’t know until he announced it.” Sid felt like he needed to defend himself and Geno scoffed. “Not what I mean. See pictures.”

            “What pictures?” Sid asked and he could see the eye roll Geno was giving him.

            “Flower send pictures. Ask if I knew you were cheating with Stars and Flyers.” Geno explained. Sid’s phone beeped in his ear and he looked at what Geno had sent him. It had to be a picture a fan took one day in the hotel lobby. Tyler had his arm slug around Sid’s shoulders. Giroux had his head tilted back in laughter. Sid’s own face was flushed and his eyes wide in shock. He couldn’t even remember when the picture had been taken but it had to be this trip.

            “I’m not cheating on the Penguins.” Sid rubbed at his eyes. “We’ve been working a lot together.”

            “Only couple weekends. Not every day.” Geno pointed out helpfully and Sid groaned.

            “Once the summer is over he’ll probably go back to being an asshat on ice and you’ll have worried over nothing.” Sid answered.

            “Summer fling with Flyer and Star.” Geno tutted. “Expect out of other players. Not you.”

            “Fuck off.” Sidney laughed.

            “But, you okay? Know today look difficult.” Geno turned the conversation serious.

            “Of course I’m okay. I’m not the one who had to worry about my every action being scrutinized.” Sid waved off Geno’s concern.

            “You not worried they find out?” Geno asked.

            Sidney flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. “Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know. I just, fuck.”

            “You should think.” Geno said easily. “Keeping Crosby secrets hard.”

            Sid barked out a laugh, “Come on, not like anyone asks about that kind of thing.”

            “Never know, might slip.” Geno teased. “Not really but team worries. Ask me all about you. Is annoying.”

            “I’m fine and I’ll be on my way back tomorrow morning after breakfast. If they’re worried tell them to call me.” Sid responded.

            “Sid not answer phone or text. Can’t help.” Geno reminded him.

“I’ll answer from now on.” Sid promised before they were saying their goodbyes.  


	5. Segs is No Help, At All

Being back home wasn’t any more relaxing than what Sidney had thought it would be. He had been called in for a meeting with management. They voiced their concerns about what happened at Giroux’s announcement and what that meant for the league. Sid listened to them go over their own press release of support. Once training camp started up they asked for Sid to talk to the guys informally. He was more than okay doing what they asked and had actually planned to talk to the guys without having been asked.

            Between training sessions, Sidney spent more time on his phone with his family than usual. It was all idle talk but he knew they were checking up on him. He wasn’t going to get to spend much time with them over the break between seasons. He knew that before he took on the You Can Play commitment but it didn’t stop him from missing his parents or getting to check in with Taylor.

            Sid was looking forward to the rest of the team slowly trickling back to town. He liked his space but he had gotten used to being surrounded by people during this off season. The thought of being lonely had barely crossed his mind before his phone chirped. It was another picture message from Tyler. **_Does Geno know he’s being replaced?_**

            The picture was of him and Claude skating after the youth clinic. It had to have been taken as they were cooling down. Both of their faces were flushed. They were both looking at each other. Sid was smiling but Claude’s look was more difficult to decipher. Sid had seen pictures of guys on the ice after a punishing skate. It was a mixture of euphoria and exhaustion making their faces soft and relaxed. The soft upwards curl of Claude’s lips was what made Sid’s chest warm expectantly. He must have taken too long, staring at the picture and thinking up a response before Tyler had sent another text through.

            **_OMG he IS being replaced! So much for BFFs!_**

Sid rolled his eyes as he tried to think out a response. He didn’t know why he even bothered with Segs some days as his phone vibrated in his hand signaling yet another text.

            **_Be careful. Pics like this are great for gossip rags._**

            _He just needed a friend. That’s it._ Sid sent back. _I’d do it for anyone._

            **_Don’t see you looking lovesick for G1_**

**** _I don’t look lovesick_

_**No denial. You have the hots for g2?!**_

**** _No._

_**I won’t tell. Promise.**_

**** _Nothing to tell._

_**LIES!!!!!!!**_

**** _Can’t lie. I’m Canadian._

_**Bullshit. I lie all the time.**_

****

Sid set his phone face down on the counter to resist sending anything back to Tyler. They’d be at this all day if one of them didn’t stop and Tyler wasn’t going to be the one to stop. He had too much fun needling. When his phone beeped his normal text tone, Sidney picked up his phone and groaned.

            **_How does he get the photos before everyone else???_**

At least this time is was Toews. _No clue but it’s annoying._

_**Or maybe he checks his e-mail before we do. Check yours.**_

Sid switched apps to check his e-mail and all the pictures were sitting there for him to see. There was a folder of images to be used officially and another of photos that didn’t hit par and wouldn’t be used. Sid moved to his computer to see the photos better. There were logos and copy right information on the pictures that were going to be used. A quick reminder that they signed documents agreeing not post these pictures until they were officially released for the campaign. They were great pictures. A lot of action shots of them working with the kids. Sid snorted when he saw the picture of himself and Thomas pointed at each other. He had to figure that one would be used. It was too good not to use it.

            When he opened the other folder of images Sid clicked through them. He couldn’t help but grin at some of the more hilarious shots they got. One of his favorites was just a mess of limbs, skates and hockey sticks after jousting. He could make out some of the kids bouncing in their skates from excitement but because of the action the kid’s faces were out of focus. Once they got the okay he’d probably get a few of these printed out. He knew Tyler was probably chomping at the bit to post them on Twitter and to his Instagram. Some of them were too funny not to share. Even if some of them made him look like an ass, they were still awesome pictures.

            While he was looking at the pictures a notification popped up on his computer screen alerting him to another e-mail. It was from the photographer who was there during the youth clinic. The message was brief and turned Sid’s blood cold.

            _”Only sent these to yourself and Mr. Giroux. None of these will be used because they were taken after the youth camp but I thought you would both appreciate them. Pictures like this meant the world to my wife and me.”_

            It was the pictures that had been taken while he and Claude were skating. He understood why the photographer would deign to send them separately. They appeared to be more than they actually were. They were just skating anxious energy out. But Sid had seen pictures like this, hockey players with their wives or girlfriends skating together. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and his ears pop. He gripped his kitchen counter tight before pressing his cheek against the cool marble of the counter. Oh god. He _really_ was attracted to Claude Giroux. How did that happen? When did it happen?

            Grabbing his phone, Sid took a screen shot before sending off a quick text to Segs. _What the fuck? How did I miss this?_

_**Pwahahaha.**_

**_G2 doesn’t have a clue either. I guess you’re made for each other. You’re just figuring this out?_**  Segs texted back. Sid didn’t have a clue of how to respond to that. All the words in his vocabulary were failing him. It took a few moments of Sidney not answering before Segs was calling him.

            “What?” Sid breathed out.

            “Dude, calm down,” Tyler started. “It’s fine. You’ve got the hots for Giroux. It happens to me all the time. It’ll be okay.”

            “He’s a Flyer.” Sid pressed his forehead on the counter top. “A Flyer.”

            “And I’m a Star and Tazer’s a Blackhawk and you’re a Penguin.” Tyler added helpfully. “Big deal.”

            “It’s Claude.”

            “Claude?” Tyler teased. “Not Giroux?”

            “Fuck off.” Sidney growled out.

            “Really, Sid? You guys kind of buried the hatchet back at the beginning of the summer. Unless you’re planning to do anything about this, which it’s you. I don’t think you’ll do anything about it until your eighty. You’ve got nothing to worry about. So just be friends with him. Friends you secretly want to bump uglies with.” Tyler offered.

            “Not helping me at all,” Sid groaned. “You suck as a friend.”

            “No I don’t. You love me.” Tyler replied. “If you didn’t have me you’d be hiding in Narnia waiting for Mr. Tumnus to guide you out. Plus who else could you call about your epic freak out?”

            “You called me.” Sid pointed out under his breath but Tyler still heard him and started laughing before he quieted down. “Look at it this way. If you ever wanted to do anything about this, you know you at least have some kind of chance with him. I on the other hand, am fucked.”

            “Should I ask?”

            Tyler sighed, “No. Don’t. Just fuck it man. This is good for you. You have a chance at something I’m pretty sure you have been denying yourself since you were a kid. Am I right?”

            Sidney bit his lip. He hadn’t been denying himself entirely. He had sex. He blew off steam and went to clubs. He was gay and didn’t deny that. His family knew. The only thing he had denied himself was a real relationship.

            “Just because Claude is gay doesn’t mean he wants to be with me.” Sid said. “He could have a thing for blondes.”

            “Not what I meant Sid.” Tyler huffed out a breath. “I just meant, maybe now that someone is out and seeing how people are reacting to it maybe you’ll actually go out there and get what you want.”

            “It’s not that easy.”

            “Maybe it is.” Tyler responded. “Did you ever stop to think that maybe all this is a lot easier than we’re making it out to be? That maybe _we’re_ the reason that we’re still alone, sitting here wanting and waiting when we could _actually_ have exactly what we want.”

            “Maybe.” Sid rubbed at his eyes and checked the time. “I should go. I reserved extra time on the ice.”

            Tyler laughed in disbelief, “Of course you did. Go skate. We’ll be seeing each other in a few weeks for that Gala or whatever.”

           

            It was a couple days later when Sid got a text from Jon, **_Segs created a monster._**

**** _Do I want to know how he managed that?_

_**He and fucking Kaner**_

**** _Can’t be worse than what he was talking to me about._

_**Gay sex and oblivious hockey players?**_

Sid’s grip on his phone tightened and he was very close to crushing it. What the fuck? If Tyler was talking to Jon and Patrick about this, he was going to kill him. He’d show up in Dallas and kick the shit out of him.

            **_It’s a nightmare, those two. I can’t tell if they’re being serious or what the hell is going on here. I just nod and hope I’m not agreeing to something that’ll get me killed._**

Sidney snorted in amusement before typing out a response. _You might want to rethink that approach._

_**I’m fucked either way.**_

**** _True._

_**Hate you.**_

**** _Not as much as Segs and Kaner._

_**I hate you all.**_

**** _Lies_

            The texts kept coming in and Sidney found himself drifting further and further away from that empty feeling of loneliness and into that happiness that being surrounded by friends allowed. He started looking forward to whatever random picture or selfie Tyler would send him. The complaints from Jon and the random pictures of Jon that Kaner would send him. He even got a few from Claude that had him laughing. There was a burned grilled cheese with Briere’s kids laughing at Claude that Sid saved without a second thought. That was the most surprising part of this all. Giroux had offically become Claude. All the animosity between them had shifted into something akin to friendship. Sid had stopped shifting between calling him Giroux or Claude because he felt obligated to and started thinking of him as Claude.

            Claude was training just as hard as Sid was in between engagements. He got a picture of one of Claude’s shoes, the rubber ripped from the sole of the shoe. _Fucker tried to kill me in the weight room._ Sid sent back random pictures of his day; lunch, a broken skate, a cracked stick. It became part of his daily routine. He started his day with stupid selfies from Segs, what he thought were supposed to be jokes from Kaner, complaints from Jon and questions about his day from Claude.

Sid was looking forward to one of the last You Can Play events. He normally dreaded media intensive events. A fundraiser gala wasn’t necessarily his idea of a good time but he understood the need to raise money and awareness for an organization. He’d suffer through being uncomfortable for a few hours if it meant his appearance helped bring in more attendees, money and awareness. It wouldn’t be too bad, especially with the extended line up of hockey players that would be attending.

The worst part would be the suit fitting he had to go to. Sid never liked it when someone he didn’t really know got so up close and personal with him. It was their job to make sure that the suit was tailored to its best and fit well but it still made him anxious. One of the things he never could seem to shake since he started in the NHL.

The suit fit like a glove. It was a navy, double button, with a vest. It gave him a little extra boost as he looked at himself in the mirror. There were clean lines and everything fit evenly. There was something about a well-tailored suit that made Sid preen. He grabbed his phone and snapped a quick picture before sending it to Segs, _suit fittings suck._

It wasn’t long before he had a barrage of texts alerting on his phone. He looked at the new message and picture he had only sent to Segs show up in a group message. **_CAN NOT let Sid wear this._**

_Why not?_ Giroux text back.

**_He’s already a danger to society in sweats, this will make men and women alike burst into flame._ **

Sid rolled his eyes and the emojis that Jon and Kaner sent followed by them chirping him for even sending Segs a selfie. Kaner sent a selfie of his own, he was in shorts and a tee but there was a huge mustard stain on his chest.

**_Sexxxy Kaner_ **

Sid shook his head. Segs was a mess. But Kaner was even worse when he responded. **Just for you babe _._**

Sid let his phone vibrate on the chair as he changed out of the suit and back into his clothes. As he waited for his suit to be packaged up he flipped through the rest of the messages. Most of them were chirps about getting a new suit and having it tailored. Claude sent a separate text and Sid felt his cheeks flush. _Navy suits you._

It probably wasn’t meant to be suggestive in anyway but Sidney couldn’t help but take it that way. **_Thanks_**.

_You should also always wear a vest._

**_Yeah?_ **

_Yeah. Looks good._

Sidney wasn’t sure what else he could say without making an ass out of himself so he let things rest. His suit was packed and he was ready to head home.


	6. Sid Only Has Eyes For HOCKEY (...also gingers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm starting to catch up with what I have written. I've got two more chapters already written and then I'm caught up. I decided to space out the updates a little bit longer (a day or two) to give myself extra time to keep writing and stay ahead. Hopefully ya'll like the update!

They were in New York for the Gala. Sid didn’t have a chance to see any of the other guys before he was changing into his suit and being ushered into a limo. He wasn’t entirely sure what to expect but he had been told there would be reporters on the carpet because only a select few were actually being allowed inside for coverage of the Gala. He had been warned that if he didn’t keep moving he could spend over an hour on the carpet. It’s not the first carpet he’s walked. Only this time it wouldn’t be quite so hockey focused.

It wasn’t a long ride getting there but it was long enough for Sid to grow anxious. When the driver pulled up and the door opened Sid caught sight of Tyler talking with someone, his hands moving and gesturing down towards down the carpet towards Patrick and Jon. They were nodding along with whatever was going on. Sunshine was on the carpet as well. Sidney didn’t know what other Pens he’d run into but hoped he was sitting somewhere near them for the dinner portion of the evening.

He knew that the Pens organization donated signed jerseys, gear from playoff games, season tickets and box seats for the Pens v. Flyers game. All the other teams donated for the auction as well. He figured he would end up bidding on something by the end of the night. He wasn’t sure what he’d bid on but he had a check to donate monetarily tucked in the inside pocket of his suit.

Sidney was asked a lot of questions about hockey and how Claude’s coming out would impact the sport. He’s answers were typically the same no matter how many different ways he was asked the same question. Claude coming out wasn’t going to impact the sport. He still was a hockey player, first and foremost. That’s all that mattered to any of them, playing hockey and playing as well as they could.

Did Sidney think this would cause any discord on the ice? There was bound to be some pettiness but it wouldn’t be because Claude Giroux was gay. It would be because Claude Giroux could outplay them.

Would anyone take it easy on Claude now that he had come out or did Sidney expect there to be an increase in on ice penalties? No, Sidney didn’t expect any kind of increase in penalties and they definitely wouldn’t be taking it easy on Claude. Claude was vicious on ice and played his hardest just like any other guy out there.

Has there been any negative impact with his team mates on being part of the You Can Play campaign and being there when Claude Giroux came out? No there hadn’t been a negative impact. There were a lot of messages of support. Even opposing teams called to give their support and offered to take out anyone who tried to use that against Giroux. There might be rivalries and chirping but they looked out for each other when it matters the most.

The question that threw Sidney off the most was when one of the offbeat magazines asked, “What would you do if a team mate or another player asked you out on a date?”

“Ah,” Sidney scratched at the back of his neck. “I really don’t know? It’s one of those things that you only know how you’d react when it happens.”

Thank goodness for Segs. He darted across the carpet and landed on Sid’s back. “Sid wouldn’t know what to do because he’s an old man. No time for dating. He’s only got eyes for hockey.”

“Just because I like to focus on one thing at a time doesn’t make me old.” Sid rolled his eyes and attempted to shake Tyler off of his back.

“Sure. Even Captain Serious thinks you’re a grandpa. That’s saying something.” Tyler added with a grin as he slid to his feet. Sid absently straightened his suit out before Tyler was nudging him inside. “Dude, we need to head in. You’re way too talkative for this bunch. They’ll keep you out here all night and you’re too polite to tell them that you’re starving.”

Sid shrugged a shoulder and ducked his head a little, “I am a little hungry.”

“There you have it. It’s time for me to save him from the likes of you.” Tyler teased and the reporters that had gathered around them started laughing at his antics. Sid followed behind Tyler at a close pace, not wanting to get lost in the sheer multitude of people in attendance. Tyler turned towards him with a grin, “We swapped name settings. We’re at the big table in the middle.”

We meant all of them. Sid had a feeling that all the players were supposed to be intermingled with the other guests but he was glad someone took the time to rearrange things. He was stuck between Giroux and Segs, sitting across from a few Penguins who were giving him the stink eye for greeting Claude with a side hug.

“Something you want to tell us?” Flower asked snidely. Beau nodded his head and folded his arms over his chest. “Didn’t believe Geno when he said you were cheating. I had to see it with my own eyes. Traitor.”

Sid burst out into laughter, “Jealous?”

“What was that?” Flower’s eyes widened in shock, “No denial? So you are cheating.”

“I didn’t know that there was anyone to cheat on.” Sid shrugged.

“Babe,” Tyler leaned closer, his nose pressed against Sid’s ear in faux intimacy. “Don’t be afraid to share our love. It’s time for them to know.”

Sid didn’t have to be the one to pop Tyler over the back of the head. Kane did that for both of them. “Stop flirting with Sid and pay attention. Important shit is about to happen.”

Tyler leaned back, running his fingers through his hair. He looked far too smug to be sitting across from and angry goalie. Patrick and Jon seemed to be angrier than Flower or Sunshine. Sid filed that away for later because that was an interesting reaction. “Yeah? What is this important shit you speak of because all I’m seeing is a room full of jealous Pens.”

“There are only three of us,” Sidney pointed out.

“And food is always important, more important than your bullshit.” Kaner groused. It spoke volumes that the entire table settled down when they were served. They ate quietly, listening to the speakers at the podium. Sid stopped and clapped in the appropriate places and smiled when a photographer came towards their table to take pictures.

When Claude was introduced as a speaker Sid was taken aback. He hadn’t expected that any of the players would be speaking. He watched as Claude gripped the podium and pictures from the past few events made it up on the screen behind him.

“When I was invited to participate in this You Can Play campaign, I didn’t expect things to turn out this way.” Claude cleared his throat, ran a shaking hand through his hair. He looked back over his shoulder at the screen. There was a picture of the race at the youth clinic. Claude, Sid, Jon, Patrick and Tyler; all of them focused with their cheeks flushed and eyes intent on winning. “I thought I’d be losing support, losing friends, fighting with Sid and the rest of the guys but hockey proved me wrong. Hockey has a way of doing that. Proving people wrong. I’ve had nothing but support from everyone since I came out. Surprisingly, I even got messages of support from the Penguins.”

“Lies! You’re still a Flyer!” Beau yelled out with a huge grin on his face. Then Flower screeched, “And a ginger!”

Claude rolled his eyes as the crowd laughed. “Even if they don’t want to admit it, the league having my back, that isn’t something I take lightly. It proves that what everyone says about hockey is true. It’s a brotherhood and a family unlike any other. All that matters is how you play the game. That’s all that should matter in any sport, any job and to any family. You do your best, you work your hardest and you support each other through the tough times. I’m thankful for this opportunity and for everything You Can Play has done. I hope that you’re attendance here is a sign of your continuing support of what the Burkes put into action.”

It wasn’t that elegant of a speech but Claude got his point across. He wasn’t going to back down or play any differently. He was still a beast on the ice and would always be. Sid stood with the rest of his table as they applauded Claude.

He came back to the table, his hands shaking but Sid wrapped an arm around his shoulders and reeled Claude in for a hug. He pressed his cheek against Claude’s to whisper in his ear, “We’ve got your back, always.”

Claude nodded before he was tugged away by Segs and Kaner, crushing him into a hug of their own. Even Flower and Sunshine shook hands with Claude before they all settled down and were seated once again. After the plates were cleared away people began to mingle, looking at the items up for bid.

Flower gestured Sid to a corner away from the crowd and cameras. Sid waited Flower out for whatever he was going to say. He looked anxious, almost torn from whatever it was that he was going to say. “G, told me to watch out for you when he couldn’t make it tonight. At first I was confused but Sid, you’ve got to watch it. Otherwise people are going to start talking.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s plain as day Sid.” Flower looked over his shoulder and at Claude with wide eyes.

“It’s not like that.” Sid shook his head. The raised eyebrow he got from Flower told him that denial was pointless. Goalies saw far too much for anyone to lie to them. “Who else knows?”

“Just me and Geno.” Flower shrugged. “I thought he was talking shit but apparently not.”

“Look,” Sid rubbed at his forehead. “He, I, fuck.”

Flower chuckled, “Just be careful, yeah?”

“Not like anything is going to happen.” Sid muttered under his breath. “It’s stupid and the first time we play each other things will go back to normal.”

Flower shook his head in disbelief. “Somehow I doubt that, Sid. But you believe whatever gets you through the night.”

Sid was saved from having to say anything else when Tyler bounced over, “Dude, they’re going to play footage of us jousting!”

Flower’s eyes widened comically, “Do I even want to know what that’s code for?”

“Oh my god,” Sid groaned before shoving Flower back out on the floor. “Just watch it.”

There was footage of the youth clinic, of the first day of filming where the guys were chirping each other. Sid laughed full heartedly at some of the things that were being said.

_“Twenty bucks says I can get Tazer to laugh before you.” Kaner nudged Tyler who grinned. The scenes shifted throughout the day, Jon still unsmiling. Captions letting the viewers know how much time past ran along the bottom. Finally Sid tripping over his own feet was what had Tazer cracking up. Both Tyler and Patrick groaned._

“Takes talent to trip over air, doesn’t it Sid.” Sunshine taunted with a wide grin.

“Oh fuck off.” Sid rolled his eyes. He kept watching and was surprised that by some of the photos they showed. He eventually stopped watching long enough to make his way over towards were the items were up for bidding. He placed his own bids, and then made sure to hand over his own personal donation. At the end of the line there were stacks of rainbow stick tape up for purchase and Sid filled out an order form that would be enough for the team. He had a feeling he could get them to use it at some point in the season.

Sidney wasn’t paying attention as well as he should have. Thoughts of Claude swirling around in his mind and how this _thing_ wouldn’t ever be a _thing_ and his mind needed to stop thinking of Claude in any way other than as a rival. His head ducked down, watching his feet as he moved and Sid walked right into someone. Warm hands settled on his hips, steadying him to stop the inevitable crash and fall. Sidney looked up and met Claude’s amused eyes. “You should really watch where you’re going Sid.”

The reaction was instantaneous. He couldn’t help the way he blushed or the way he leaned closer. “Sorry, I guess I was just lost in thought.”

Claude tilted his head and smiled, “Sometimes you think too hard. Maybe you shouldn’t.”

“Yeah,” Sid drawled out as Claude pressed a hand on his shoulder. “I should probably get back over to the table.”

“Yeah,” Claude nodded. “I’ll be over in a minute. I just have to finish up here.”

Sid glanced over Claude’s shoulder and saw the order form that he had filled out himself moments ago. He smiled, “See you.”

Sid resisted the urge to look back as he made his way to the table. He was pulling his chair out when Tyler sat down with a whistle. Sid raised a brow in question. “I think you were just, legit, checked out by Claude Giroux. Even I felt like he was taking my clothes off with that look.”

“Stop it.” Sidney groaned and Tyler fanned himself.

“Don’t encourage him.” Flower added. “It’s a distraction.”

“Hey, Sid is allowed to have distractions like that.” Tyler pointed out. “You have plenty of distractions in that nature. There is evidence of said distractions.”

Flower glared at Tyler, “Don’t go there little southern star.”

Tyler eyes widened before he burst out laughing, “That was just mean.”

“I can’t believe you’re friends with these idiots Sid.” Flower folded his arms over his chest. “Seriously? G is going to be bereft by the fact that you are replacing him.”

“No one is replacing anyone.” Sidney buried his face in his hands. “Why does it always have to happen to me?”

“The perks of being Sidney Crosby.” Jon taunted as he wound his way around the table and back to his seat.  

“Yeah, the perks. There’s just so many of those.” Sidney shook his head and the entire table burst out in laughter.

“It’s okay Sid, we’ll get you laid one day.” Tyler patted Sidney on the shoulder.

“I think I can manage just fine on my own. Thanks though.” Sidney took a log swallow of his water in hopes of hiding his embarrassment but the smirks he was getting from Flower and Sunshine showed that he failed. Just as Flower was about to open his mouth, Sid groaned, “Why don’t you pick on someone besides your Captain for once? You keep on and first day of training camp you’ll being doing bag skates until I get tired of watching.”

“Uh, oh, someone’s not happy.” Jon commented off handedly. It only brought more laughter out of the group. Sid was never going to have a moment of peace. Not with these idiots surrounding him.

 

Sid had thrown his suit jacket over his shoulder as he made his way through the lobby of the hotel he was staying in. He decided to call it a night rather than go out for drinks with the rest of the guys. He had a flight to catch in the morning. He wasn’t going to put himself through unnecessary hell due to a hangover created by Segs and Kaner’s overzealous drinking. He pressed the call button for the elevator and closed his eyes.

He only waited a moment before the doors opened and he stepped through. He was about to let the doors close completely when he heard Claude shouting to hold the door. Sid stuck his hand out and the doors bumped back open. Sidney pressed back against the wall as Claude pressed the button for the floor he was on. He looked over his shoulder in question, “Which floor?”

“Same as you.” Sid answered. He watched as Claude leaned against the wall of the elevator. He couldn’t help the way his eyes trailed from the rolled up sleeves, the strength in his arms and tracking down Claude’s chest, to his waist and along his legs. Sid felt his face grow warm as he was caught. His eyes flicked from Claude’s curious gaze and down to his red lips. He wondered if Claude would taste of the tart and fruit they had just had for dessert.

“Jesus, Sid.” Claude breathed out before he was pressing into Sid’s space. His hands brushed along Sid’s jaw as he tilted Sid’s head back. His eyes searched Sid’s and his fingers brushed against the soft downy hair at the nape of Sid’s neck. “You’ve got to stop looking at me like this.”  

            Sid’s lips parted in a whisper, “I don’t want to.”

            “Fuck,” Claude breathed out before pressing his lips against Sid’s in soft nipping kisses. He slotted their lips together, tasting, teasing until Sid whined in the back of his throat. It sent shivers down Claude’s spine. He needed, wanted more. Sid’s lips parted beneath his, Sid gripped his hip with one hand, his fingers twisting in Claude’s shirt until the backs of Sid’s knuckles were brushing against bare skin. Sid tugged Claude impossibly closer. He could feel Sid’s wild heart beat matching his own. The lingering sweetness of dessert rested just inside Sid’s lips. Tempting, velvet heat and Claude couldn’t get enough of it. He wasn’t sure which of them groaned but it only spurred him on further. He nudged a thigh between Sid’s, swallowing down a heady gasp that escaped Sid’s lips. When Sid let his head fall back, Claude pressed open mouthed kisses along the column of pale skin exposed to him. Sucking kisses right below Sid’s jaw had Sid melting in Claude’s hold. His finger’s dipped into Claude’s pants, his nails scratching just enough to make Claude _want_. God he wanted Sid’s hands on him.

            “Well,” Jon’s voice broke the reverie that they had slipped into. Both Claude and Sid sprung apart from each other. Sid ran his hands through his hair and looked anywhere but at Toews. He glanced shyly up at Claude before ducking out of the elevator. He turned to look back at Claude, pressing his tongue against his lips and his hand going to the red mark that Claude had left behind.

            “Sorry about that.” Sid said to Jon but he grinned at Claude. He definitely wasn’t sorry about that kiss.

            Jon reached out and stopped Claude from following after Sid, “No, you are coming with me. To cool down. Fucking lucky it was me who saw that and not Segs or Kaner.”

            Sid bit his lower lip and nodded. “Breakfast?”

            Jon snorted as he shoved Claude back towards the elevator. “Christ, get back in the elevator Giroux. And you, go take a cold shower.”


	7. Sid needs to learn how to flirt

Breakfast was quiet the next morning. Sid barely had time to grab a protein bar as he detoured through the dining room of the hotel to say his farewells to the guys. Segs and Kaner were suffering from a major hangover if the way Jon was loudly scraping his cutlery on the porcelain plate with glee was anything to go by. Claude was smiling to himself and Sid couldn’t help by mirror the smile.

            “Sid!” Tyler moaned as he hid his face in his hands. “Why did you abandon us last night? Sunshine showed up.”

            Sid raised a brow, “Oh, did he?”

            “I have evidence,” Patrick waved his phone in the air before looking morosely at his oatmeal.

            “Sid had more important things to do.” Jon added and laughed at the immediate blush that rushed to Sidney’s cheeks. He glanced across the table to where Claude was sitting and saw he wasn’t the only one blushing.

            “Psh,” Tyler rolled his eyes. “Nothing is more important than hockey bonding.”

            That sent Jon into peals of laughter. Everyone at the table was confused with Jon’s outburst. Sid ignored it as best as he could, “I’m heading out, early flight.”

            Tyler stood up with a frown before latching on to Sid in a hug. “Why do you always leave so early?”

            “Because I’m a responsible adult, that’s why. And I have stuff to do later.” Sid shrugged a shoulder.

            “Like what?” Kaner peered up from where he had laid his head on the table top.

            “Some of the guys are making it back over the next few days.” Sid answered as he moved around the table. He got a feeble fist bump from Kaner and a bro-hug from Jon. When he got to Claude he wasn’t sure how exactly to act or what to do but Claude took the decision out of his hands. It was a quick hug but the heat that ran through Sid’s body lingered in the spots Claude’s hands rested. He could feel Claude’s palm at his shoulder and the small of his back. Sid stepped back with a soft smile. He looked back at the table, “See you guys in a couple of weeks.”

            “Then we kick your ass on the regular. Be prepared to lose.” Tyler mumbled which caused the table to break out into laughter.

            “Keep telling yourself that Segs.” Sidney rolled his eyes as he made his way out the lobby and to the car that was waiting for him. He barely heard Seg’s parting comment, “Am I still drunk or did he seem far too happy this morning?”

            “You’re still drunk,” Claude answered as he patted Tyler’s shoulder. “Eat up man. The flight is going to kill you later.”

            “Don’t remind me, it’s going to be an all-day event for me.” Tyler muttered. “Thank goodness for non-stop flights and first class.”

 

            By the time the plane landed and Sidney turned his phone back on he had a message waiting for him from Claude. **_Wish you didn’t have to leave so early. You could have at least eaten breakfast with me, I’m not that kind of guy Sid._**

The smile and laughter felt automatic. There weren’t many people who could elicit that response out of Sidney. He typed out a quick response before heading off the plane. _Could have fooled me but breakfast would have been nice._ He shouldered his bag and had to wait for his gear bag. He was about to reach out and grab it when someone beat him to it.

            “I get that.”

            Sidney grinned at the sound of Geno’s voice. He turned to give him a hug, “I didn’t know you were back.”

            “Get back early.” Geno shrugged Sidney’s gear bag on to his shoulder. He sent Sidney a concerned look. “Flower said I should talk to you.”

            “About what?” Sidney played dumb as they made their way out to Geno’s car. He knew exactly what Flower wanted Geno to talk to him about. He had just hoped that Flower used the discretion he was known for and had just suggested that there might be something they needed to talk about instead of going into full detail. Sid was not ready for Geno's chirps about relationships.

            Geno raised a brow at him but said nothing as they pulled out of short-term parking and headed towards Sid’s house. Sid glanced at his phone and wished he had taken the time to send another message to Claude, just wishing him a safe flight. Now he wouldn’t, not while Geno was waiting for him to start talking. He didn’t know if this was something to tell people about. Not yet at least. He wanted to.  
  
            “Have something to do with Flyers and Stars?” Geno prompted and Sid bumped his forehead against the window as Geno kept prodding at him for answers. “A Flyer or a Star? Sid not like some guys. Only one at time for Sid. So which is it?”

            “Really G?” Sid groaned and tried to switch topics. “Why are you back so early?”

            “Parents spend time here,” Geno waved off the attempt to change subjects. “Tell me or when you go to bathroom I steal phone and figure it out myself.”

            Sidney laughed, “My phone is staying in my pocket.”

            Geno shrugged, “I steal from pocket. Not bother me.”

            “You’re just as bad as Flower.” Sidney muttered. His phone chirped and Sidney grimaced at the look Geno gave him.

            “Answer.”

            Sidney rolled his eyes as he read the message. **_Make it home?_**

**** _Almost, Geno picked me up. Haven’t left yet?_

_**Delayed**_

**** _Sucks, text later?_

_**Sure**. _

Sidney had just about tucked his phone in his pocket when another text came through. It was Segs. He sent a picture of himself and Claude at the airport. Apparently they were both stuck waiting. **Why’s he smiling like that? It’s terrifying.**

_IDK ask him._

**I like my insides where they are, thanks.**

“So it is Flyer and Star?” Geno asked with a grin as he punched in the gate code to Sidney’s place. “Flower right, you need to talk.”

            “I can have friends that aren’t Pens.” Sidney protested as he got out of the car and grabbed his bags.

            “Sid only have Pens or Canadian friends.” Geno pointed out.

            “They’re both Canadian.”

            Geno shook his head, “Won’t talk about what Flower says to talk about, then you talk about trip.”

            “The trip was good. I didn’t know Flower and Sunshine were going to be there.”

            “Flower got invite, I gave mine to Sunshine. Couldn’t go, parents fly in and need to be here.” Geno shrugged as he settled in at the breakfast bar.

            “If your parents are here, then why are you with me? You should be with them. Go back home.” Sid said as he dug around in the fridge to find something for a late lunch. He looked back over his shoulder with a pointed look, “I mean it.”

            “They sleep,” Geno waved it off. “Plus, know I pick you up. Invite for dinner soon. You not say no.”

            “Like I would say no to dinner cooked by your mom.” Sid snorted as he started making them both sandwiches. “The trip was good. The Gala was fun. They showed a lot of cool footage from what we’ve been filming over the summer.”

            Geno nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket. He spent a few moments scrolling through something before he turned to show Sid what was on the phone. “You talk now?”

            It was a YouTube video that the You Can Play official channel had uploaded within the last day. It was of Sid and Claude greeting each other at the Gala. Then it showed footage of everyone at the table laughing and joking around with each other before slipping over to some of the speeches.

            Sid shook his head. “There’s nothing to talk about Geno.”

            Geno tilted his head in thought before grabbing Sid’s phone from his pocket. He shifted back out of Sid’s reach as he searched through text messages.  When his eyes lit up Sid knew he saw the messages from Claude. “Nothing to talk about? Sure. Not that kind of guy?”

            Sid sat down heavily at the breakfast bar and hid his face in his hands with a groan.

“Sid need to learn to flirt.”

“No I don’t.” Sidney muttered into his hands.

“Or Giroux need to learn if he think what you two do is flirting.” Geno grinned at the way Sid rolled his eyes and focused entirely on the sandwich in front of him. “But, if it work, it work.”

“No one can know Geno.” Sid nudged his plate away from him. “For all I know this won’t even work out. It could all be a big mistake. He could get home and realize that it’s a mistake.”

“Don’t think that will happen.” Geno pushed Sid’s sandwich back across the counter to sit in front of Sid. “Eat. Tomorrow have dinner with Mama and me.”

“You leaving?”

“Parents at home, not here.” Geno rolled his eyes as he tossed Sid his cell phone. “Plus, don’t want to see you flirt with Flyer. Make me sad.”

Sid laughed at the put upon frown and wide sad eyes that Geno had given him. He shooed Geno out of his house and waved as he backed out of the garage. He needed to call his parents and sister to update them on what he’s been working on all summer. He hadn’t heard from them in a while either so it checking in on them was a good idea. Taylor had no doubt kept up to date on all the You Can Play releases and was saving up chirps.

He was surprised with instead of taunting him, Taylor opened up and was serious most of the call.  

“You know,” Taylor drawled out. “I think it’s pretty awesome that you’re doing this. If I hadn’t told you that already, you’re being awesome. For once. One of the girls on the team came and talked to me about being a lesbian. It wasn’t really a secret but once she saw everything going on with You Can Play and you, she actually talked to me about it. Now we’re bffs, more than we were. She’s pretty awesome and has a huge crush on you, even though she likes the ladies.”

Sid chuckled, “No one is giving her any trouble?”

“Uh,” Taylor’s tone was clipped, “If she was I’d take care of it. Emma is kickass. If they were they’d have to deal with me, the coaches and I have a feeling you’d even show up to teach them a lesson.”

“She’s lucky to have you guys.” Sid commented absently. “Not everyone has that. I’m proud of you.”

“Oh stop it,” Taylor drawled. “We’re proud of you too. You know that right? Ignoring all that shit between you and Giroux in order to support him. Class act.”

“Well,” Sid shrugged a shoulder, “Sometimes there are more important things.”

“Like that ass.” Taylor teased but sobered. “You’re kind of awesome. You know that right?”

“It’s nice to hear from the people who matter.” Sid answered softly.

“Just,” Taylor hummed underneath her breath. “I think your team would be okay with you, liking dudes, if you told them. They’re good people.”

“Oh, I know they would.” Sid said. “But maybe I’m not ready for anyone to know. Not yet.”

“It can be lonely though, Sid. Even with all your friends, sometimes having someone that you can cuddle up with on the couch makes it all worth it.” Taylor offered and Sid could hear her muffled yelling on the phone. “Look, I have to go but you should call more. I miss your face.”

“It’s a two way street, you know.” Sid reminded her, “I miss your face too and I love you.”

“Love you too, Squid.” Taylor laughed as she hung up.

 The phone call with Taylor was distracting enough but moving listlessly through the kitchen trying to find something to cook wasn't helping matters. Plus, cooking dinner for one sucked. Sid eyed the frozen chicken breast in the freezer warily before giving in. He closed the freezer and made for the take-out menus. Even he cheated on his meal plan every once in a while. Okay, not often and he wasn’t going to start cheating tonight. He put in an order for baked chicken with a large house salad. He flipped on the television, catching the end of a WWII documentary that he had seen before and didn’t mind watching the end of it again. He had gotten settled at the kitchen counter to wait for his food when his phone vibrated against the counter top. Sid grabbed it before it hit the edge.

It was a picture of a grilled cheese. Sid admitted that his mouth watered at the sight of it. He wanted to ask what kinds of cheeses that Claude had used on it but didn’t when a text followed it. **_You wish your dinner was as good as mine_**

Sid really did wish his dinner was as good as Claude’s. As soon as his food was delivered he took a picture and sent it to Claude before adding, **my dinner is okay**

**_Just okay doesn’t make for a good meal_ **

**It’s tastier than it looks**

**_If you say so_ **

Sid rolled his eyes and speared through tomatoes and lettuce with his fork. His mind wandering to what Taylor had said to him earlier. It was lonely, living in such a big house, eating dinner by himself and not having someone to talk with right before falling asleep. He had always wanted that. He wanted someone he could call and tell stories about his day with. He just didn’t know how to go about getting what he wanted. This wasn't territory he entered into lightly and now that he had, he was still scared of all the what ifs that could happen.

Even this thing, if you could call it a thing, he wasn’t one hundred percent sure that he actually had it. Things could change. It was what Sidney dreaded the most about training camp and the season starting. The friendships he had built over the summer could crumble. The feelings he had for Claude could be used against him on the ice. In his mind he knew that Tyler, Jon and Patrick would be his friends for as long as he would have them. And he know that Claude would never do that. Claude would chirp him over his name a thousand times over before using the fact that he was gay against him. But in his heart, there was that nagging feeling that maybe he was wrong about them all.

People knowing that he was gay and using that against him on and off the ice terrified him. Logically he knew, the people who mattered the most to him, they wouldn’t care that he loved a man. They’d support him. If they didn’t, then they needn’t be part of his life. He was scared to face that possibility. That there might be someone he cared about that wouldn’t want to continue being friends with him because of who he lived.

Sidney dropped his fork in his salad before reaching for his cell phone. He sent Claude a quick text before ordering a pizza.  **_Screw it, pizza it is._**

Sometimes you just had to take a chance, even if you weren't sure that the results were going to ending up being what you wanted. For all Sid knew, everything would turn out much better than he ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a bit of a filler chapter but the next few shall be awesome. I promise. Like I mentioned before there might be a slow in updates. I'm working on my Hockey Big Bang piece (I've got like a week and a half to write the majority of it, I've got THIS). I also have another one shot planned for someone when they get back from vacation. I've got this whole, writing thing under control. That's what I keep telling myself at least.


	8. Little Pens (Stars and 'Hawks) Camp

The Little Pens camp was one of the things that Sidney looked forward to the most during the summer. That and going home to see his family. When he got to the rink, he was not expecting to see as many professional hockey players to have arrived before he had. He expected a few more Penguins to volunteer their time but he hadn’t expected Segs or Kaner to show up. They were chirping some of the Pens as they laced up their skates.

            “Please, it isn’t Pens exclusive. If it were these kids are definitely missing some of the finer aspects of hockey.” Kaner knocked shoulders with Segs who added, “Like how to pass, score, check, or how to play hockey at all.”

            “I don’t remember inviting either of you losers.” Sidney said loud enough that Tyler’s head popped up and he was grinning.

            “Dude! We decided to surprise you!” Tyler stood on his skated and wrapped Sid in a tight hug. “We tried to get G2 here but he said that would be sacrilege. A Flyer working a Pens camp. Plus, he had meetings with management before training camp started.”

            Sid patted Tyler’s back before giving Kaner a quick hug. “The kids are going to go crazy with you guys here.”

            “It’s going to be great. I missed the youth clinic with the Blackhawks.” Kaner explained. “I hope you don’t mind that we crashed Little Pens.”

            “It’s going to be awesome and they’re going to love it.” Sid grinned as he started to lace up his skates. “Flower, Murray, Sheary, Bennett and Geno are going to be here too. If they give you shit, you’re on your own.”

            Segs shoved Sidney hard, “That’s not fair.”

            “You’re on Penguin ice now.” Sidney shrugged a shoulder with a grin.

            “Why they here?” Geno tutted under his breath and shook his head. He ignored the Tyler’s look of outrage. “You’re the one who invited us.”

            “Actually, that was me.” Flower corrected. “I see someone didn’t make it.”

            “Flyer on Penguin ice. Not happen unless a game.” Geno pointed out. “Plus, he busy.”

            “Why do we care about him anyway? Isn’t this a _Little Pens_ event? Not a Little Pens, Stars and Blackhawks thing?” Sheary grumbled.

            “It’s for the children!” Segs hooted. “Plus, we’re here for Sid. Not you.”

            “You guys know the rules. Anyone can volunteer their time.” Sid smirked, “As long as they agree to wear Little Pens gear for the day.”

            “Oh, that’s not fair!” Kaner protested. “No one told us that.”

            “You’ll never live it down,” Tyler shook his head. He grabbed the jacket with the Little Pens logo on it and pulled it on. “How’s it look? Make my ass look big?”

            Geno leaned back, tilted his head in thought, “Not as big as Sid’s.”

            Flower burst out laughing, “Never as big as Sid’s.”

            Tyler smacked Kaner’s shoulder, “Just put it on. You’re not cheating on the Blackhawks for hanging out with some kids and playing hockey.”

            “This is the definition of cheating Segs.” Kaner pointed out as he slipped into the jacket. He tugged the zipper up and frowned. His hands were covered by the sleeves, and the length of the jacket was a bit too long. He pulled the sleeves up. “You couldn’t give me one that fit right?”

            Bennett grinned before he pulled another jacket out from behind him. It was a youth sized jacket and Kaner rolled his eyes. “Oh fuck you.”

            Everyone started laughing before Beau gave in and handed him the right sized jacket. Kaner popped Beau over the back of the head before changing the jacket. “Why I drove here, to volunteer my time, and be friends with Pens, I must have lost my mind. I need medicine, a drink. Something.”

            Geno snorted as he patted Kaner harder than necessary on the back. Kaner stumbled over his skates and glared at Geno. “Looks like we’re being summoned to the ice. This is going to be good.”

            “Should we be worried?” Flower whispered as Kaner led a bunch of over excited hockey players out onto the ice to greet the kids as they arrived on ice.

            “Whenever those two are around, you should always be worried.” Sidney answered as he glided onto the ice with Flower by his side. “Did you know Geno invited them?

            “I didn’t think they’d actually show.” Flower admitted. “At least Giroux was smart enough not to come. Could you imagine the Little Pen mutiny that we would have on our hands if he did show up?”

            Sid snorted in amusement, “That would be hilarious though.”

            “Come on, they’re waiting for us.”

 

            Somehow they all ended back at Sid’s house after the Little Pen’s camp. He wasn’t prepared for guests, at all. Apparently he didn’t have to worry about it because Geno, Flower and Sheary were toting bags of food inside the house for him. “I have the strangest feeling that you guys planned this.”

            Connor smirked as both Tyler and Kaner disappeared into Sid’s house to explore. “We might have but I admit nothing.”

            “It’s just you guys right?”

            “Maybe.” Connor answered as he dropped his bags on the kitchen counter and started to unload the bags that Geno and Flower had left for them as well.

            “Should I be worried?”

            “I would be if I were you.” Sheary grinned and started laughing when there was a loud thump above their heads and Tyler yelling, “I’m fine!”

            “Yeah, you should be worried.” Another loud thump and a shout followed and Connor grimaced, “You should go check that out.”

            “I probably should.” Sidney sighed before jogging towards the stairs to see where Segs and Kaner had ended up. They were in his bedroom. Kaner was scrambling to pick up books off the floor while Segs was trying to get one of the bookshelves to stand up straight again. “What did you do to my bookshelf?”

            “Nothing! It collapsed under the weight of all this education. Don’t you read anything fun?” Kaner looked outraged. “There are so many awesome books out there and you’re missing them all! We’ve got to fix this.”

            “My choice in reading material is just fine.” Sid grimaced as a shelf fell the floor and Segs scrambled to stack the rest of the books. “Get out of my room and back down stairs. There’s food and people.”

            “Don’t forget about the booze!” Segs hollered as he jumped to his feet and took off towards the stairs.

            “So you’re cool with us staying the night, right?” Kaner gave up on the book shelf and helped the bookshelf fall completely to its side.

            “Lord help me for this but yes, you are both welcome to stay. I’ve got plenty of room and then some left over.” Sid rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Out of my room. My space, not yours. Let’s go.”

            “This is going to be awesome.” Kaner bounced his way down the stairs, through the kitchen and out to the grill where everyone had gathered. Sunshine was already pressing a beer in Kaner’s hands.

            “It’s so weird seeing them here.” Beau shook his head in disbelief. He started laughing when Geno added, “Is weird seeing you here Sunshine.”

            “Someone has to bring the fun.” Kaner bumped fists with Segs.

            “If it weren’t for us, Sid never would have had you over after Little Pens.” Tyler added with a grin before wiping away an invisible tear. “Our little boy is growing up so fast. I don’t know if my heart can take much more.”

            “Oh come on,” Sid rolled his eyes. “I’m not that bad.”

            Sunshine and Geno shared a look that said Sid really _was_ that bad. Sheary patted Sid roughly on the shoulder, “Its cool man. It would be weird if you were any other way.”     

            “You guys are so nice. I just don’t know what I would do without you in my life and as my friends.” Sid rolled his eyes before finishing off a beer and grabbing a second one. “I let you into my house and this is what I get.”

           

            The next morning Sid regretted having drank so much. He wasn’t nearly as hungover as Tyler and Patrick would be but his brain was fuzzy. He vaguely remembered answering a text Claude had sent but he wasn’t sure how he answered the text. He grimaced when he sat up. He needed desperately to brush his teeth and to get something to drink and eat. After brushing his teeth, he crept through the hallway, peeking into rooms to see who had stayed over. Geno was in the room he usually claimed whenever he stayed over. By the looks of it, Geno had settled in for hibernation and wouldn’t be waking up any time soon.

            The next room was empty but the room closest to the stairs had both Segs and Kaner in it. Sid went back to his room to search for his phone. He needed evidence of this. Segs was curled on his side but Kaner had his nose pressed against Tyler’s neck and his body pressed as close as he could get. Their slack, open mouthed faces made Sid want to laugh but he held in the urge until he made it down into the kitchen.

            He set his phone down before deciding on making an omelet. He had chopped up some spinach, tomatoes and ham to go in it. While he was waiting to flip the omelet his phone chirped Claude’s text tone. Sid grabbed his phone and nearly dropped it. There was no way he sent that picture to Claude. Not in a house full of hockey players.

            **_How’s the hangover?_**

**** _No hangover._

_**I don’t believe that**_

Sid rolled his eyes as he set his phone down. He slid the omelet from the pan and onto a plate. He took a quick picture of it and his self before sent the pictures as a response.

            _If I can manage an omelet I’m not hungover_

_**Looking a little rough though**_

**** _You like it_

Sid stopped and stared at his phone. He had definitely sent that.

            “He like picture you send last night?” Geno voice was rough as he made a beeline for the refrigerator. He cracked open a Gatorade and chugged it down. Sid grimaced. Of course he couldn’t have sent a suggestive photo to Claude and kept it to himself. He had to tell Geno. Geno grinned and Sid could tell he was blushing. “Oh, so it that kind of photo? Did not think Sid would do that.”

            “Damn it, Geno!” Sid  groaned.

            “Would not show to me, but I know,” Geno waggled his eyebrows. When Sid’s phone chirped Geno rushed for it and started laughing at what he saw. “Is okay, he like.”

            Sid snatched his phone and hoped with every fiber of his being that Claude didn’t send anything suggestive back or a picture. **_Maybe…_**

Sid wanted to disappear because of the way Geno was looking at him but he also wanted to send a text back to Claude but he didn’t know how to, not in front of Geno. Geno started laughing at him before he held up his hands, “I go shower. You text boyfriend.”

            “Not my boyfriend.” Sid pointed out as Geno headed towards the stairs.

            “But you want him as boyfriend.” Geno taunted loudly from the stairs.

            Sid grabbed his dirty dishes and set them in the dishwasher. Did he really want Claude as his boyfriend? When Sid thought about it, he did. Claude made him _want_. The feeling of Claude’s hand in his own, his thumb brushing against his jumping pulse. It sent a burst of warmth through his chest. A flurry of excitement ran along his spine just from thinking about the kiss they shared in the elevator.

            His cheeks warmed at the picture Claude sent him. He was still in bed, hair slightly disheveled and his eyes and smile soft with sleep. Sid’s lingered a little longer along Claude’s chest, trailing to his muscled abdomen.

            “Oh,” Segs drawled out and Sid scrambled to exit out of the photo and text message. “I didn’t know you guys were at that stage of your relationship but I’m not afraid to say it, damn, Claude’s looking good.”

            Sid fixed Tyler with a glare, “Really?”

            Tyler made to pinch Sidney’s cheeks but Sid pulled back before he could. “I think it’s adorable.”

            “Do you want to know what’s adorable?” Sid nodded as he swiped to the picture he took of Tyler and Patrick smashed up together in bed. “That’s adorable.”

            Tyler’s eyes widened and he started to swipe at the back of his neck. “The fucker drooled on me.”

            “You’re just so comfy,” Patrick muttered as he walked into the kitchen and straight towards Tyler. He wrapped his arms around Tyler’s middle and patted Tyler’s stomach before he stepped back and looked at Sid. “Please tell me you have actual breakfast food?”

            “Yeah, the fridge and pantry is stocked since someone decided to take over my house last night.” Sid answered. “I need a shower. Don’t burn my house down.”

            “Please,” Patrick rolled his eyes, “If anyone would burn a house down it’d Segs.”

            “I would take offense to that but I have been known to burn things due to distraction,” Tyler raised an eyebrow in what was probably supposed to be suggestive but made him look more like a dork than anything else. Both Sid and Patrick burst out laughing. Geno rounded the corner, “Nice try but not good look.”

            “Psh,” Tyler rolled his eyes, “I bring all the Russian boys to the yard.”

            Geno looked at Sid, “You friends with him and give me shit about Sasha?”

            Sidney’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “Ovi is a world to his own. Tyler is nothing like him.”

            “What you say and I see are different things.” Geno shrugged a shoulder.

            “Yeah, the fact that I’m prettier.” Tyler replied and Patrick snorted in amusement. “What?”

            “You just called yourself pretty in front of a bunch of rivals. No one is going to let you live that one down.” Patrick smirked. “Finish your breakfast. We have to head out in a bit.”

            “Leave so soon? Just get here. Could call Sid family, you meet them too?” Geno teased. “Since you bring them to meet us, family next. That how you do it here?”

            Tyler buried his head in his arms and laughed. “G1 is the best.”

            Geno grinned but then frowned after a moment of thought, “Who G2?”

            Tyler’s mouth dropped open and he looked back and forth between Sidney and Geno full of panic and unsure of what to say. Sid put Tyler out of his misery, “It’s Giroux. And he knows.”

            “Only know what you tell and you tell nothing. Bad friend.” Geno offered.

            “All right, all of you, out of my house!” Sid threw his hands in the air before heading upstairs to get ready for the day.

           

            Once Sid had showered and made it back down it was to find three hockey players shoving and cursing at each other over a game of Mario cart. He was pretty sure Geno called Tyler a cock-sucking cockroach but the mush of Russian and English made it hard to decipher completely. Tyler understood the sentiment if his overly loud response had anything to do it.  Throw them all off of their game, Sid walked slowly in front of the television. He dodged one of the television remotes, “Hey, don’t hit the TV!”

            “Hit Sid not game.” Geno agreed and he leaned dramatically against the arm of the couch to get a better view of the television.

             Sid grabbed the book he had been reading and sat down on the recliner. He ignored the look Kaner shot him and kept reading. He read through the chaotic burst of swearing, pushing and shoving going on between Geno, Tyler and Patrick. When Geno got up for a break and sat back down he tilted his head to see what Sid was reading. “You still not finish? Supposed to be fast read, change opinion”

            Sid eyed him over the top of the book, “Opinion unchanged but a good read.”

            “Not finished, still time.” Geno shrugged.

            “If I hear Russia is best one more time,” Patrick threatened still staring at his section of the screen where Toad was flying around a curve.

            “You what? Spill tea?” Geno taunted.

            Three sets of wide, shocked eyes locked on to Geno who was now watching Toad and Luigi driving into course walls. Patrick was the first to recover, “You fucker.”

            “Is true.” Geno responded. Sid couldn’t the honking laugh that escaped from his throat. They all fell into fits of laughter the more Sid laughed.

            The rest of the day was spent lounging around until Patrick and Tyler needed to head to the airport for their flights. Sid tried his best not to read into the fact that Tyler was holding on to both of their tickets. If there was anything to know, they would tell him. Eventually.

            Geno had cleared out when Sid offered to give Tyler and Patrick a ride to the airport so it was eerily calm when he arrived home. His kitchen was a bit of a mess from the afternoon and night before so he set about setting it right.

            Sid’s mind jumped back and forth in thought. He’d be training the next few days before flying out for the last You Can Play campaign event. It was more of a thank you event that was being held for all the players who had participated. They had a short segment that they would be filming but after that there was a player dinner. Who knew what kind of trouble all of them would get in.

            Sid’s mind automatically shifted to Claude. He eyed his phone at where it was sitting on the counter, wondering if he should text or not. Sid ignored the urge and finished wiping the counters down and made a second pass through the living room to make sure he hadn’t missed anything that the guys left behind from earlier. He found a cup tucked underneath the coffee table and he set that in the dishwasher before finally giving in to text Claude.

            _Hey_

_**Hey, what’s up?**_

**** _Are you going next week?_

_**Can’t really skip it.**_

**_But I think it’ll be a good time. Plus you’ll be there?_ **

**** _Yeah._

Sid hesitated a moment before sending his next text, _it’ll be good to see you again._

_**Just good?**_

**** _You know what I mean._

_**I think about it, what happened in the elevator**_

Sid bit into his lip and let out a heavy breath. Reading Claude’s text sent a burst of warmth through his chest. He had thought about it too. The way it felt to have Claude’s hands on him, the way their bodies pressed against each other. When he closed his eyes he could almost feel the heat and weight of Claude body against his.

            _Me too_

_**What else do you think about?**_

 Sid could feel himself start to blush. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t flirted or been flirted with but there was something about it being Claude pushing him into the want, need, crave headspace made his blood run hot. Cities apart and not able to be with each other but Claude still wanted this. Claude still wanted him. It made his mind race with all the possibilities of what could happen between the two of them.

What Sid thought about lately though, was what would happen when they saw each other again at the last You Can Play event before the season started. He wondered how things would be between them once the season started and they were forced to play against each other, forced back into the grueling rivalry of their teams.

            _What will happen when we see each other next?_

Sid watched as the three little dots bumped up and down as Claude typed out a response.

            **_I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you_**

Sid response was instantaneous. He didn’t stop to think over his response like he normally did. He just typed, _Good._

Sid was already anticipating the next time they met up. Sid could imagine the spiced scent that lingered on Claude’s skin. The way Claude’s muscles tensed and melted all at once under Sid’s hold.  He wanted to know what would happen when they weren’t interrupted or kept apart. The patience Sid had developed throughout his hockey career was crumbling under the weight of what could be when it came to Claude Giroux. He could only hope that Claude felt anywhere close to how he was feeling at the moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so now that you've read this chapter you are officially within seven pages of what I have already written. I'm right now jumping between my Hockey BB, this fic and a fic I promised to write for someone. These fics have turned into massive stories and I'm not writing my original fiction (my third book is gathering dust). Updates will be spotty - I'm going to try my best to keep to the weekly updates though. I've been writing a lot at work (when it rains no one wants to deal with financials) and have my crazy version of an outline going. 
> 
> Anyways, hopefully you liked the chapter!


	9. Are you with your paramour?

It was the first time Sidney was arriving late to one of the You Can Play events. Every time before he had been the first to arrive, get settled and greet the rest of the guys. A last minute meeting with management had him switching his flight and rushing through the airport to make it to the last event. His slacks and button down were wrinkled. He had given up on looking halfway presentable and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.  His eyes felt like they were full of grit, he needed to brush his teeth and making an early night sounded like a great idea. He was tugging his bag through the lobby of the hotel when he thought he heard his name but figured it was the exhaustion talking and kept making his way towards the front desk.

            “Way to ignore your very best friend in the universe, man.”  Tyler sniped as he wrapped an arm around Sidney’s shoulders. Sid didn’t bother saying anything and instead looked at Tyler, who was now grimacing at him. “Dude, when is the last time you’ve slept?”

            “I’ve been up since four. I’m not up for whatever you’ve planned tonight.” Sid excused himself and took care of checking in and getting his room key.

            “What were you doing up that early for?” Tyler wrestled the handle of Sid’s bag out of his grip and started towards the elevator. He waved to where the rest of the guys were sitting at the hotel bar and Sid was polite enough to send them a smile and a wave of his own. Once they were in the elevator Sid ran down the list of things he had done since waking. “Training got bumped up, then a meeting with management that ran late, team shit that needed to be addressed because apparently we’re children and can only solve problems by punching each other in the face and finally rushing through the airport and to get on a flight that seemed to never end.”

            Tyler nodded slowly as the elevator door opened to the floor Sid’s room was on. He held the door so it wouldn’t close as he spoke, “I’ll be sure to let Claude know you aren’t avoiding him because you’re freaking out and let you get some sleep. We’ll see you in the morning man.”

            Sid felt his stomach fall to his feet. Claude. He didn’t even go say hello. Tyler must have read his mind because he snorted in amusement, “I think he understands what it’s like to have a shitty day. G1 needs to step up and take care of those fights. Angry Russians are supposed to be good for something you know?”

            Sid laughed, “I’ll tell him you said so.”

            “I didn’t say anything,” Tyler grinned with his hands up in the air as the doors closed. Sid slipped into his room, changed into sweats before collapsing into bed. He had the next four days to hang out with the guys and spend time with Claude. As much as he was looking forward to that, he was also looking forward to getting sleep. That was all he could think about. Sleep.

 

            Sid woke up before the sun had risen. He called for breakfast and decided to hang out before getting ready. He had started going through his texts when he saw the message from Claude. **_Get some rest, looking forward to seeing you in the morning_**.

Sid could feel his cheeks heat up from the attention but sent out a quick good morning of his own for Claude to see when he woke up. Sid dug into his breakfast as soon as it arrived, fruit and yoghurt that was fresh enough to finish the job of waking him up completely. He ate just enough to satisfy his hunger before stowing the fruit in the mini-fridge and sliding back into bed. He was _this close_ to drifting off when there was a soft knock on his door. Sid didn’t bother with a shirt or socks. He padded to the door in his sweat pants and opened the door to Claude standing outside of his room, unsure of himself. His hands were tucked into his sweat shirt, his head ducked down and his eyes were focused on the toe of his socks.

            “Hey.” Sid’s voice was rough with sleep. Claude raised his head, biting on his lip in thought. Sid could feel the way Claude’s eyes tracked from his hips, along his abdomen, chest and the movement finally settled when he met Sid’s gaze.

            “Hey, you’re doing better?” Claude rocked back and forth on his heels. “You looked pretty rough last night.”

            Sid nodded before stepping back and gesturing Claude into his room. “It felt like the day that would never end. Sorry about not even saying hi.”

            “Tyler told us you had last minute stuff going on and that’s why you were late. We understood.” Claude waved it off. They both stopped as they took in the messy sheets on the bed Sid had been sleeping in. Sid looked down at his chest and ignored the flush of embarrassment as he shuffled around the room to his suitcase, that he hadn’t even unpacked, and dug a tee shirt out and tugged it on.

            “You didn’t have to do that if you didn’t want to.” Claude rubbed at his mouth awkwardly once he realized what he had said. “Sorry, that, wow, okay.”

            Sid chuckled, “At least I won’t be the only one making things awkward.”

            “I’ve got that covered apparently.” Claude grinned as he sat on the edge of Sid’s bed. “Did you sleep well?”

            Sid’s hand wavered back and forth to say ‘so-so’ as he settled against the pillows. “I feel like I could sleep the rest of the day but that isn’t going to happen.”

            “ _Non,_ we’ve got lunch and then an afternoon of press.”

            Sid felt a shiver roll down his spine at the thickness of Claude’s accent. He had always noticed accents, found them appealing and they added to his level of attraction towards another person. Hearing Claude's accent was completely different. 

            “How are you doing with all of that?” Sid questioned, “The press? Friends and family?”

            Claude let out a heavy sigh. “I’m not going to lie and say it’s been easy. It’s like no matter what I do they’re watching me when I’m back home. Always asking me who I’m dating or who I’ve dated in the past. It’s annoying. The guys have been great about it. Most of them already knew but me doing this, without telling them, they still had my back.”

            Sid smiled, “They’re family, and of course they have your back.”

            Claude ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. “There were a couple of guys that gave me trouble but they stopped and apologized. I think Danny had something to do with it. You don’t get bloodied, swollen knuckles during the off season without reason.”

            Sid rolled his lips together before ducking his head. He smoothed out the bedsheets as he spoke. “Was there every anything there?”

            Claude tilted his head before he reached out to press his fingertips against Sid’s chin. “I’ve never thought about Danny the way I think about you.”

            Sid’s lips curled upwards, “You’ve never hated him?”

            Claude leaned forward unconsciously as he wet his lips, “I’ve never wanted to take his clothes off. I’ve never wanted to spend all day in bed with him. I’ve never wanted to kiss him either and I really want to kiss you. I’ve wanted to since I saw you in the lobby last night.”

            “I really want you to kiss me.” Sid whispered as he inched forward. He rest a hand high on Claude’s thigh. Where the sudden burst of confidence came from he wasn’t sure but hearing that someone wanted him, in such a visceral way, spurred him on. Someone wanted him despite all of his idiosyncrasies, his laser like focus on hockey and being the best at it that he could be. Claude still saw through all that and saw Sid.

            Claude’s mouth was hot against his and Sid let out a groan at how plush, supple and pliant Claude’s lips were against his. When Claude’s lips parted with a gasp Sid didn’t hesitate. He licked into Claude’s mouth, swallowing down the moans that broke free from the back of Claude’s throat. Sid pushed Claude back until they were laid out on the bed. Sid’s hips were bracketed by Claude’s thighs. His muscles jumped as Claude slid his hands under Sid’s shirt and along his sides. His thumbs rubbing soft, barely there touches before scratching blunt fingernails along the bumps of muscle, dipping into the one spot that made Sid lose his mind. Sid tore his mouth from Claude’s, “Fuck.”

            The swear spurred Claude on, rolling them until Sid was beneath him, his hands pinned next to his head, his mouth swollen and panting for air.

            “ _Je te veux._ ” Claude whispered as he leaned down to press open mouthed kisses beneath Sid’s jaw, nipping and sucking until Sid was arching up and into him Sid curled his fingers in Claude’s hair, holding and guiding Claude to the spot that made his breath catch, the hollow of his throat.

            Sid tugged Claude’s mouth back up to his, drinking in everything that Claude had to offer. He hadn’t realized he wanted Claude like this. He hadn’t realized that he missed this level of intimacy with another person. He hadn’t realized that he _wanted_ this level of intimacy with another person.

            Sid started to tug at the hem of Claude’s shirt but froze as someone rapped against the door. “Wakey, wakey Sid!”

            Claude’s sharp inhalation and groan of frustration mirrored Sid’s own aggravation of Tyler showing up at the completely wrong time.

            “We can ignore him.” Claude muttered as Tyler continued to knock on the hotel door without pause. “Pretend that you slept through the alarm and his incessant, never ending knocking. Good God, does he ever stop?”

            Sid threw an arm over his eyes, tossing his head back so he wouldn’t yell in Claude’s face, “Go away!”

            “What are you doing in there?” Tyler’s voice picked up a lilt of amusement, “You aren’t alone, are you?”

            “Oh for fuck’s sake.” Claude rolled off of Sid and stood up. Sid watched as Claude adjusted his clothes and tried to force himself to look away but couldn’t. Claude rolled his shoulders and his voice dropped to a low growl, “Sid, you have to stop looking at me like that. Otherwise Tyler is going to know exactly what’s happening in here.”

            Sid sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix where he knew Claude had mussed it. His shirt was a bit stretched at the neck and off kilter but as he headed for the door he straightened it as best as he could. He barely opened the door to see Tyler’s face pressed right into the sliver of space. Sid jumped back, “What the fuck?”

            “What have you been doing in here Sid?” Tyler tilted his head and his mouth dropped open in disbelief, “Is that a hickey? Excuse me, I think that question I should be asking is that a _fresh_ hickey. Is your paramour here?”

            Sid rolled his eyes, “What do you want?”

            Tyler raised a brow before lowering his voice, “Is he naked in there? Is that why you won’t let me in? What the fuck, don’t let me interrupt that. You should have just told me to fuck off.”

            Claude finally took pity on Sid and reached around to open the door. “No, I’m not naked in here.”

            Tyler smirked, “You’d like to be.”

            “Fuck off. What do you want?”

            “To tell Sid that everyone is worried and requesting his presence in an hour for our lunch event.” Tyler grinned. “Now I understand why Toews refused to be the person to make sure you were alive.”

            “Get,” Claude nudged Tyler further back into the hallway before turning around and shutting the door in Tyler’s face. “I really wish we could just blow today off.”

            Sid nodded, “Yeah but I think they would notice us missing no matter how much the rest of them tried to cover for us.”

            Claude snorted, “How you managed to become friends with your biggest rivals across the league and they still watch your back is crazy but if anyone could do it, it would be you.”

            “I have a way with my enemies. I like to keep them close.” Sid smirked at Claude before reaching out to tangle their fingers together. “Thank you for checking on me.”

            “Despite what you may have once thought, I am a good guy.” Claude squeezed Sid’s hand.

            “I know that,” Sid spoke softly. “You should go before he comes back. Plus, we both need to get ready.”

            “You sure you don’t want to skip?” Claude asked once more. The temptation to crawl back in bed, wrapped up in each other was too much.

            Sid pressed his lips to Claude’s, “Can’t skip a lunch honoring what we all have been doing this summer. It’s bad form.”

             Claude grinned against Sid’s lips before stepping back, “See you.”

            “Yeah.” Sid sighed out. This morning turned out a lot differently than he thought it would.

 

            During lunch, Sid faced a lot of chirping from Segs and Kaner about the light bruise Claude left on the hollow of his neck. Segs even had the nerve to poke at his neck then shake his hand as if he were shaking drool off. Toews shook his head with a grimace before digging into the pasta they were served. “Should watch yourself, people are going to be asking questions.”

            Sid straightened the collar on his shirt with a frown. He gave in and buttoned it up to the collar as if he were going to put on a tie, “Can you see it now?”

            Kaner laughed, “You just need to add a pocket protector and some pens to complete the Sid the dork, extraordinaire look that you’re rocking.”

            Toews reined them all in and away from the topic of teasing Sid. He leaned over his plate in order to look at Claude directly. “So, one last video is supposed to air and then we are at the mercy of the press. You ready for that?”

            Claude shrugged a shoulder, “there isn’t much I haven’t faced these past few weeks so whatever they’ve got I can handle.”

            “Anyone know what is in this video? We didn’t film anything for it and everything else we have filmed has already been released to the public.” Segs asked as he scraped the last of the sauce from the plate and to the tines of his fork.  He didn’t get an answer but knew he wasn’t the only one who was wondering what was going to be played for the press and how it would affect all of them once the season started.

            Lunch finished and they were all ushered through the back hallways and into one of the conference rooms that was already filled to the brim with members of the press. They slid quietly into their seats and listened as the You Can Play organization gave their speech of thanks and shared tweets, letters and posts showing that what they had done this summer _had_ made a difference to athletes across the nation, even reaching a global scale.

            The lights in the room dimmed and Sid shifted in his seat in order to see the screen better. The film edits that had previously been released were shown once again. They were separated by self-made videos that other people had sent in, giving their thanks for what they had done. After wards there were clips of them on the ice that hadn’t been shown before. Sid grinned at their antics.

            There were bloopers with a lot of bleeped out curse words and uncontrollable laughter. They had even managed to capture Toews unable to keep a straight face before bursting out into laughter as he shook the jitters out of his hands and refocusing on the camera. “This is supposed to be serious. Stop making me laugh.”

            It cut to Segs leaping onto Sid’s back and riding him through the room. Sid grinned as he watched their progress through the summer. He got a few nudges against his shoulder from Segs and Claude pressed their ankles together under the table. At the beginning of the summer he had not expected this, any of this, to happen. He was proud of everything that they as players and a league had accomplished. He was excited to see what was to come next and he knew that whatever it was would be towards the better.

            He felt like he was flying by the time the lights in the conference room went on. He looked down the length of the table and he wasn’t the only one feeling the energy. Patrick, Jon, Tyler, and Claude all looked as bright as Sid felt. There was a quick speech before questions from the press were allowed.

            “Sid, we’ve seen throughout various events the support of your team mates for you taking part in this. Do you see their support continuing throughout the season and with your newfound friendship with division rivals?”

            Sid scratched at the back of his neck a little confused with the question and why it was even being asked. “We’re a family. Of course we’re going to look out for each other. I don’t see how being friends with players outside the team is going to be a problem. I’m still going to play as hard as I can to secure a win. We all will.”

            “Would you encourage other players to come out as well?” Another reporter asked and Sid’s mouth dropped open. The question was a little invasive and he did not want to answer it. He didn’t feel like there was even a need for the question to be posed. “Would you?”

            “If they wanted to, then yes I’d encourage them to do so. It’s their decision and I’d be there for them if they did. I think it’s safe to say that every guy at this table and their team would. If they didn’t want to then that is fully their decision and I would still have their back. Next question.”

            Sid mulled over the curious gleam in the reporter’s eye. He hadn’t seen the man at the events before but it could have been the fact that he wasn’t looking to see anyone specific. There was something about the way spoke that bothered Sid. It wasn’t often that he got a particularly bad feeling about someone or something but when he did, he learned quickly to take heed.  Sid finally tuned back in to the questions being asked when Kaner started laughing. “You asked the wrong player.”

            Toews rolled his eyes before answering. “No comment.”

            “Claude, how has this summer changed your view on the league and the players as a whole?”

            Sid shifted in his seat to see what Claude would end up saying. He knew how this summer had affected him personally.  He was curious as to how all of this had affected the rest of the players who participated. He wanted to know how this affected players across all leagues, amateur or professional. Sid knew that they had done something worth doing and he was lucky to be a part of that.  

            “I knew that I would have the support of the league and the Flyers organization. Hockey has a reputation as the most accepting and open minded sport out there. This summer actually proved it though.  So my view of the league and the players hasn’t really changed. Does it feel awesome to know that I’ve got someone like Sid or Tyler or Jon in my corner when I need them? Yeah, it does. It just goes to show that in hockey all that matters is hockey and how you play the game. Nothing else matters once you’re out on the ice.”

            Soon the questions moved from personal to what each of the players could foresee in the upcoming season. What should be expected, how training was going to give their teams that extra edge and how they expected the seasons to turn out in the long run. Sid found himself pulled in chirping back and forth with Tyler and Toews. Bets being tossed out left and right that had Sid laughing hard enough he could feel his eyes watering. There was no way he was going to end up in a Seguin jersey the night the Pens and Stars faced off against each other. No matter how much Tyler claimed he’d make the first sixty points of the season.

            Claude even bumped elbows with Sid before offering up a bet of his own. “Whoever loses in December by at least three points, has to wear the other’s jersey during warm ups during the next game.”

            Sid felt his cheeks flush at the thought of Claude wearing his name across his shoulders. He covered up how much he _wanted_ to see Claude in his jersey with a wry grin, “I never thought there would be a day that you’d wear the Pens logo but this is too good of an opportunity to pass up.”

            “You’ll be the one in Flyers orange. I don’t think you’ll ever be able to live it down.” Claude shook his head in amusement. He pressed his thigh against Sid’s as he shifted in his seat. Sid could barely pay attention the last bit of the press conference. Every time Claude shifted in his seat, he pressed further against Sid. He brushed a hand over the top of Sid’s thigh. It was a brief, teasing touch but it sent Sid’s thoughts right back to his hotel room this morning. The sound of Claude’s voice echoed in his ear. The way Claude took and gave everything he had with his lips. Sid wanted to be anywhere but here.


	10. Sid was an awkward turtle...but he's really not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't noticed, the rating has gone up. Just wanted to point that out for those who aren't into that kind of thing.

Both Sid and Claude skipped out on the evening meal and hanging out with the rest of the guys. They got a few well timed comments from Segs and a raised brow full of judgement from Toews. Everyone else just waved them off and went on about their way. They were quiet the walk up to Claude’s room. Sid smiled to himself as they waited in the elevator. His smile widened when Claude tapped the toe of his shoe against Sid’s. “I know this is going to sound really ridiculous but I thought maybe we could do dinner and a movie.”

            Sid tilted his head and looked up at Claude, “Are you asking me on an actual date?”

            Claude shrugged a shoulder, “I mean it’s not like we’re going to have a lot of chances coming up.”

            Sid reached out to tangle his fingers with Claude’s, “I like the sound of that.”

            Claude’s smirk softened from Sid’s touch, “I don’t know what kind of movie you’d be into but ever since I finished reading _The Martian_ I’ve wanted to see it but haven’t had a chance to yet.”

            Sid’s mouth dropped open a fraction in shock. Out of all the things Claude could say he did in his spare time, reading was not what Sid had expected. A million questions zipped to the forefront of his mind. He wanted to know what kind of books Claude liked to read and what his favorite books were. There was so much you could learn about a person just by what they read. Instead of saying something that would get him in trouble before they actually had their first date, Sid settled on, “If it’s anywhere as good as the book was, I think it’ll be awesome.”

            Claude let their hands drop as soon as the elevator doors opened and Sid ignored the way it left him feeling a little empty. He followed Claude into his room and took note of how neat everything in his room was, except for his side table. There were water bottles, food wrappers and a mess of cords and chargers. Claude shuffled over and grabbed the trash and dumped it as quickly as he could. He looked up at Sid, sheepish at being caught.  “So that was a yes to dinner and a movie?”

            “Yeah,” Sid stuck his hands in his pockets waiting to take his cue from Claude as to what he should be doing to get comfortable. Claude toed off his shoes and settled on the bed before patting the empty space beside him for Sid to sit down. Once Sid sat down, he brushed knees with Claude but didn’t bother moving. He handed Sid the room service menu and after a moment he ordered the food, drinks and got the movie queued up to watch once they got their food. While they waited Sid couldn’t stop himself from asking all the questions that had been bubbling up in him since their relationship started to change in the beginning of the summer.

            “What else do you like to read?” Sid asked.

            “Really anything that catches my eye.” Claude answered as he leaned over the bed and grabbed his iPad. He pulled up his library and handed it over to Sid. There were best sellers, non-fiction, sports centered books and a crazy amount of science fiction. Sid had read a lot of the same books and anytime he spotted one he had read he pointed it out to Claude.

            “What about you?” Claude asked as Sid passed his iPad back.

            “I read a lot of nonfiction, anything around WWII really but I don’t really want to stop learning as dorky as that sounds.” Sid admitted.

            “Eh, I already knew you were a bit of a dork.” Claude teased as he leaned back against the pillows.

            “What else do you like to do when you have spare time? I feel like I don’t really know anything about you.”

            Claude sighed as he thought it over. “I’m always over at Danny’s place. Probably like you and Malkin?”

            “Yeah,” Sid nodded. “We hang out a lot. Watch TV, play video games.”

            “That’s pretty much what it’s like with me and Danny except there are days when I’m running his boys around or running drills with them. I also hang out with the rest of the guys here and there.” Claude answered. “Lately it’s been a lot of press conferences, meeting with different brands who are interested in me and hiding out at my place. Danny gives me shit about it but I looked forward to every one of these events. Just being able to hang out with people who don’t think that all of this made me a different person is a relief.”

            Sid was poised to respond but there was a knock on the door followed by _room service_. Claude crawled to the foot of the bed to retrieve the food and they ended up sitting with their plates on their laps.

            As they ate Sidney learned more about Claude outside of hockey. He nearly died laughing as Claude told him stories about Briere’s boys and the trouble they got into.

            “No, those kids are worse than I was when I was kid. I would know because for the longest time ended up watching them when Danny had to run out for something or out on a date. I think I drove them just as much as Danny did to their practices and to school.”

            Sid smiled as Claude told a story about the boys practicing out in the garage. They reminded Sid of himself when he was younger. They played into the night, ignoring growling stomachs and sweat drenched clothes. They had gotten wrapped up into a competition of scoring that Caelen ended up furious with losing. He was angry enough that the last time his slapped the puck, not paying attention to his swing and ended up taking out a tail light of Danny’s new SUV and making a pretty dent.

            The over exaggerated gestures, the way Claude started laughing before he finished telling the story made Sid dissolve into laughter. “As soon as Danny realized that the noise we heard in the kitchen wasn’t a hockey puck hitting the side of the house he ran out to the garage. I just about pissed myself laughing. All three boys were scrambling towards the backyard and away from Danny as fast as they could. Poor Carson tried to run through the gate with his stick and ended up knocking himself to the ground and Cameron jumped right over him and left both his brothers behind to face Danny.”

            “That’s terrible.” Sid wiped at his eyes before he grabbed his phone and started going through it until he found the pictures he was looking for. Pictures of Duper’s kids, Flower’s daughter, Bones’ daughter and countless others.  “I tend to get stuck with babysitting duty at family events. I don’t mind it though.”

            Claude nodded as he leaned into Sid to see the pictures better. He stopped Sid from scrolling through the pictures when they came to a picture of Sid skating with Estelle in his arms. “I’ve seen pictures of Flower handing his daughter over to you plenty of times. She probably thinks you’re part of the family.”

            Sid nodded. “They all want to skate with me, or play against me. I think it’s because I’m the only one who lets them win.”

            Claude raised a brow, “They’ve got you wrapped around their finger. Every single one of them.”

            “They probably do.” Sid agreed.

            “You’re also the person who loads them up with sugar before sending them home with their parents. Aren’t you?”

            Sid chuckled, “Don’t tell their parents that.”

            “Devious.” Claude shook his head in amusement. “I knew there was more to that put together image you like to show the world.”

            “Well if you aren’t all that bad, then I can’t be all that perfect now, can I?” Sid offered as he leaned further back into the bed, watching Claude as he spoke. It was all the little, inconsequential things about growing up, his parents calling at the most inappropriate times and the team.

            Claude had a wicked sense of humor. It was fast and sharp as a knife. Sid ended up gasping for air because he was laughing so hard more than he could have thought possible around Claude.

Sid had also learned that when Claude couldn’t sleep he would watch hours of infomercials and hope they’d lull him to sleep. More often than not he’d end up with a new kitchen gadget within the next week because sleep addled Claude could see the genius of them but fully awake Claude did not understand how someone even though half of the gadgets up. They caused more trouble than they were worth.

Danny had brought the boys over for dinner one night and they were all given a task to help get the meal prepared. Danny was tasked with chopping the vegetables and ended up finding some of the onion choppers that Claude had bought on a whim. The knife Claude gave him wasn’t exactly a knife but it was intended to chop onions. “What is this? And why do you have three of them?”

“It’s to cut the onions with.”

“But knives cut onions just fine.”

That was the only time Claude ever tried to get Danny or one of the boys to use one of the gadgets he had bought at two in the morning. Danny looked betrayed by Claude for even having to try to use it. Danny walked purposely to the trashcan and tossed it in before saying, “If you buy any more of those we are no longer family.”

The boys haven’t let him live that down. It was a story that still popped up and the phrase, ‘we are no longer family’ ended up as the closer of many arguments.

The shift was natural for them. One from sitting next to each other on the bed to Sid lying on his side, resting his cheek on Claude’s chest. He toyed with the buttons on Claude’s shirt as Claude ran fingers through Sid’s hair. Every now and then he’d lightly scrape his fingernails against Sid’s scalp. It was almost a paradox, having someone so violent on ice but be so gentle in this moment. Sid felt himself drowse as they lay together. Neither of them were pushing for anything more. Not yet, not here. Sid could feel the anticipation though. It was building and spreading along his spine. These were the little bursts of thoughts he’d think back on when they spent to long between seeing each other. He hadn’t realized how much he had wanted to have _this_. Now that it was a possibility, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever want to let go of this feeling.

Claude’s hand slipped to Sid’s neck before it stilled. Sid looked up and smiled. Claude was asleep. Sid wasn’t leaving Claude anytime soon. He grabbed the edge of the blanket and tugged it over he and Claude as well as he could.

             

            It felt like Sid woke up with a sigh. The relief of a well-rested night and waking up with Claude pressed along his back, his nose tucked against Sid’s neck. Claude was holding him tight. His arm was laced through Sid’s, his palm resting over Sid’s heart.  His knees nestled in the curve of Sid’s.

            Sid stayed quiet as he waited for Claude to wake up. It happened in stages. A slow stretch of muscles from his toes to hips and up along his shoulders. Claude hummed softly under his breath as if he were muffling a yawn. His hold grew tighter for a moment and then it was like all his muscles melted down into Sid.

            “Sid.” The rasp of Claude’s voice sent a tremor down Sid’s spine. Claude let his hand drift to rest on Sid’s stomach. His fingers slipped between the buttons of his shirt, curled in Sid’s undershirt until Claude could feel sleep warm skin. “You awake?”

            Sid twisted to face Claude. Inches separated the two of them. Sid reached up to brush Claude’s hair back out of his eyes. He wet his lips as he searched Claude’s eyes. “How was I so wrong about you?”

            Claude smiled and repeated the question back to Sid. “How was I so wrong about you?”

            It didn’t matter that they had just woken up in yesterday’s clothes; sleep mussed and were still trying to wake up. Sid wanted all that Claude could offer him. Sid leaned forward and brushed his lips against Claude’s. Claude reached up, his hand resting of Sid’s cheek as he took soft teasing kisses. It was enough until Sid moaned, barely audible but it lit a flame in Claude’s chest. He pressed as close as he could to Sid. Claude stole the breath from Sid’s lips as he languidly licked into Sid’s mouth.

            Sid moved against him, wrapping a leg around his hips to tug and hold Claude closer against him. His fingers tugged at ginger locks causing Claude to break away from Sid’s lips with an arduous gasp. Sid rolled them until Claude was on his back looking up at Sid. He rest his knees on either side of Claude’s hips, and leaned until their mouths were a breath away from each other. He slid his fingers along the curve of Claude’s scalp before tugging once more at his hair.

            Claude’s hips arched up off the bed and he tilted his head back into the pull. Sid nosed along Claude’s jaw before kissing down his neck, nipping, tasting and leaving a mark at the base of Claude’s throat.

            Sid became lost in a whirr of hands tugging and pulling clothes free. It took far too long before Claude’s shirt was off, his pants unbuttoned. Claude worked his legs free from his pants as Sid shifted, kissing along his sternum. Marking just below a nipple with a sharp bite but soothing the hurt away with open mouthed kisses. Claude threw his arms behind his head, burying his fingers in the sheets as he let Sid take control.

            He couldn’t help the loud groan that left his lips as Sid scraped his teeth teasingly along cut muscle, the v of his hips and finally kissing just about the band of his boxer-briefs. He could feel Sid’s chin brush against him, where he wanted Sid to be but Sid stopped and looked up at Claude as he unbuttoned his pants. Claude wanted his hands on Sid, against his skin, a handful of his ass. He surged up until he was sitting up. He let his thumbs rest along the inside of Sid’s slacks before pulling them down.

            Sid shivered and steadied himself with a hand to Claude’s shoulder as Claude worked his pants down to Sid’s knees. Claude let Sid push him back against the bed and watched as Sid shed the rest of his clothes. His mouth watered as he watched the shift of Sid’s muscles. The way Sid settled back to where he was before, except this time, the bare skin of his ass rocked against Claude without care.

            “Sid.” Claude drawled out. It was starting to become too much for him to handle. The feeling of Sid against him, the shared breaths in between messy kisses, Claude wanted, needed more. “Please?”

            “Do you have anything?” Sid asked and Claude gestured towards the leather travel kit sitting on the night stand. Sid reached up over and to find lube and condoms. He set them on the bed next to Claude’s cheek. “What do you want?”

            Claude closed his eyes. Seeing Sid like this, it made his brain short circuit and he couldn’t think. He didn’t know what he wanted, he just knew he needed more than what Sid was giving him in this moment.

            Sid was gentle, so much so that every touch, every sensation was magnified. He could droplets of sweat gathering at the hollow of his throat before is slid down his neck. He canted against Sid’s hands, his fingers and let out a soundless moan. Sid danced his fingertips up to his navel and back down with a soft scratch.

            Claude felt himself slip from English and into French as Sid stretched him and pushed him from the ledge of ache and into a pool of warm pleasure with every move of his hips. Claude lost himself in the sensations until Sid whispered his name, almost like a prayer. Claude opened his eyes and he had never seen such focus directed towards him in the way that Sid had. Sid catalogued every touch, every sound, and every reaction and sent Claude tittering over the edge. It wasn’t soon after, Sid followed.

            A warm cloth brushing along Claude’s stomach surprised him. He tilted his head and watched as Sid took care of him with soft, gentle swipes of the cloth before he curled up next to Claude. They traded soft, lazy kisses before giving in to the lure of sleep.  

 

 

 

            They had one last interview commitment with all the participants before everyone would be heading back home and back to a new season. It was a quick one-on-one interview about how they as players and as individuals had grown throughout the summer due to their participation. It didn’t take long before they were ushered out of their rooms after the interviews and towards the lobby where they were waiting for a bus to shuttle them to the airport.

            Sid was surprised by all the laughter that greeted him as he stepped off the elevator. He was immediately accosted by Tyler. “Dude.”

            “What?” Sid asked as he started towards the group of hockey players. Tyler’s hand grabbing his arm stopped his progress. “What is it?”

            “Just,” Tyler rocked back and forth for a moment as if the motion steadied his thoughts, “You’re going to try this out, long distance?”

            Sid nodded slowly, trying to figure out where Tyler was going with this.

            “Be careful.” Tyler wrapped his arms around Sid in a tight hug. “I can’t believe I’m going to miss your fucking face.”

            Sid laughed, “Yeah, I think I might miss your ugly mug too.”

            Tyler looked over Sid’s shoulder and grinned, “I guess I should leave you two to it but respond to the group texts. They’re important.”

            “Oh I’m sure they are.” Sid shook his head before he turned to see Claude leaning against the wall, waiting patiently. “Hey.”

            “It’s only five hours, tops, from Philly to Pittsburgh.” Claude said nonchalantly. “I figure that isn’t too bad of a drive.”

            “Not too bad.” Sid agreed as he looked over his shoulder to be sure no one was watching them before he tugged Claude towards an empty hallway. It was quick and not nearly enough of a kiss to satisfy either of them but it was all they were going to get here. Claude smiled as Sid rand his fingers through his hair, setting it to order.

            “You’ll have to let me know when your schedule isn’t so crazy with preseason training camp and whatever else you have going on.” Claude licked his lips before rolling them together. “It’d be worth it.”

            “I think so.” Sid grinned before pressing his lips to Claude’s one last time. “We should go.”

            “Is it bad for me to say I don’t want to?” Claude asked as he turned to head back into the lobby and back to their bags.

            “No, it’s not.” Sid answered softly. He brushed the back of their hands together before grabbing his bag and heading over towards where Toews was waving him over. He glanced over his shoulder as Claude went in the opposite direction. Five hours wasn’t a bad drive. It wouldn’t be so long before they’d be seeing each other again.


	11. To-Go Cups and Kisses

Training camp was always an interesting time at the beginning of a season. Sid could do the preseason physical in his sleep by now even if he ended up drenched in sweat and his clothes sticking to him like a second skin. He watched as the rookies were herded in. Half of them still unsure of where they stood on the team, the other half sure that they’d be sent back down to Wilkes-Barre once preseason shifted into regular season games.

            It didn’t take long before every guy out on the ice was playing with the energy they didn’t realize they had stored. On the ice all their focus was on the drills they were running, getting the chemistry between line mates spot on and finding the right combination that would lead them to victory. This was the part of camp Sid loved seeing work; the pure collaboration between player, coach and skill.

            By the end of the day most of the guys were dragging and ready to be out of the locker room. A few guys would get together for food or to hang out. While others were making plans with each other Sid was focused on his cell phone and the message that would hopefully be waiting for him from Claude.

            **I miss your face**

            Sid laughed to himself at the message. He was about to respond when Flower stopped right in front of him. “Stop it.”

            Sid tilted his head as he looked up, “Stop what?”

            Flower huffed out a breath before he plopped down on the bench next to Sid. “Texting the enemy while you’re in the locker room. I never thought I’d see the day.”

            Sid huffed out a breath at Flower’s dramatic tone. “I’m not texting the enemy.”

            Flower nodded knowingly. “I see. He’s texting you.”

            “We’re just being friendly after spending a lot of time together over the summer.” Sid explained as he tucked his phone into the pocket of his duffle. He reached for his shirt and tugged it on over his head. He ignored the way Flower watched him as he got dressed. Flower had this calculating way about him. It would only take a few minutes before Flower would figure some obscurity Sid that he was successful at hiding out.

            “Oh fuck me.” Flower groaned before burying his face in his hands. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

            Sid stared at his feet, waiting Flower out for whatever he was going to say next. He wasn’t going to admit to anything that Flower thought he may know.

            “So you and him,” Flower cut himself off and hummed beneath his breath as if the action would calm the hurricane of thoughts tearing through his mind. “It’s more than flirting?”

            Sid grabbed his bag up off of the floor, “We are not talking about this here.”

            Flower stood up and stumbled before grabbing his gear and catching up with Sid. “There’s something to talk about?”

            Sid kept quiet until they made it to his car. Flower looked at him as if he were asking what the hell was going on. Sid gestured for Flower to get into the car with him. He cranked the engine and sat quietly as the air conditioner cooled the car. “It’s not like I planned it, okay? It’s just, Claude, he’s different off the ice.”

            “We all are.” Flower agreed. “It’s just he’s out Sid. Really _out_. There are paparazzi who are trying to figure out who he’s interested in. You aren’t. Do you think that’s fair to either of you? To have to hide this?”

            Sid rubbed at his eyes before staring out the windshield. “I don’t know. What I do know is that this is the first time I want what Claude is offering.”

            “And what exactly is that?” Flower asked.

            “A relationship.” Sid answered. He could feel his cheeks turning red. He turned his face away from Flower as he continued talking. “Do you know the last time I had something like this? Someone who text me to ask about my day rather than what I think about this player or that player? How practice has been? What are my plans for training? Like I have you guys and you’re the best friends I could ever ask for. Better than. But I still want something like what you have with Vero and the girls. I want someone who wants me for me. Not hockey.”

            “Well he definitely doesn’t want you for your hockey.” Flower laughed. “Does anyone else know besides me and Geno?”

            “Segs and Toews.” Sid admitted.

            “How the fuck do they know?” Flower looked taken aback.

            “Toews kind of, walked in on us?” Sid explained sheepishly. He ended up rolling his eyes when Flower burst out into laughter. He clapped his hands. “He walked in on you two?”

            “He kissed me on the elevator and Toews made sure we weren’t caught.” Sid grinned at the fact that of all people who had caught them, who had separated them was Jonathon Toews.

            “And Tyler?”

            Sid waved a hand, “He picked up on it faster than I did.”

            “Oh?” Flower’s eyes danced with laughter. “You really are a bit dense aren’t you?”

            Sid shook his head. “I just didn’t think anyone would want that from me. At least not enough to deal with the press and shit.”

            Flower grabbed the door handle. “We’ve got to work on your self-esteem, kid. Giroux doesn’t know what’s coming when we play him next. He puts a toe out of line; he’s going to get the shit beat out of him. Me, Geno, Seg, hell even Toews will do it. No one messes with Captain Canada and gets away with it.”

 

~*~

 

            Both Sidney and Claude had a four day break between preseason games and regular season games which in realty meant they had two days for themselves. It didn’t take long for them to decide who would be doing the traveling. Claude had gotten his fair of attention in Philly so he was more than happy to make the drive to Sid.  

            Sid had a feeling Claude might have been downplaying the media attention he had been getting since he came out. Sid kept those thoughts to himself. If he were going to say anything other than voice mild concern he rather to do it face to face. Which he could if he were so inclined in a few short hours. He grinned to himself as he worked on cleaning the house and making sure there were more than enough options for food.

            There wasn’t much else Sid could do around his place to keep his mind busy until Claude made it into town. Sid grabbed the books he was reading off of his night stand and settled down stairs on a couch.

            He fell asleep. Of course he fell asleep and Claude was here knocking on the door while Sid’s hair was a mess, he had sleep creases on his face from the couch pillows. Sid shuffled towards the front door trying his best to wipe the sleep from his eyes when he pulled the door open. Claude smirked, “That excited to see me Sid?”

            Sid shook his head as Claude slipped into his house and set his bag at the foot of the stairs. Claude whistled as he took in Sidney’s place. “Do I get the tour?”

            Sid really wanted to kiss Claude first. He could now, couldn’t he? “Yeah, but I kind of want to do something first.”

            “Oh?” Claude asked, looking to Sid for an explanation who wasn’t offering any.

            Sid reached out to tug Claude closer before he leaned in to brush his lips against Claude’s. The soft teasing kisses shifted into a warm sigh. Sid raised a hand to Claude’s cheek and licked into Claude’s mouth. He let Claude pull him closer. Their bodies pressed in tight against each other. Sid gasped in a deep breath as Claude pulled away with a smile.

            “Sorry,” Sid brushed a hand through his hair and knew his cheeks were probably a dark red blush. “I’ve been thinking about that since you sent me a text letting me know you were on the way.”

            Claude’s smile was softer than Sid had remembered it. It was almost as if this look was just for him. It made his heart just a tiny bit faster at the thought of it. He grabbed Claude’s hand, “I’ll take you on the tour.”

            Sid curled their fingers together as he led Claude through the house. He pointed out which rooms got use, the ones that didn’t and he stopped in front of his room. “This is mine. I uh, wasn’t sure if you wanted to sleep in here with me tonight or if that was a bit presumptuous.”

            Claude stepped into Sid’s room and tugged Sid in after him. He sat on the bed, resting his hands on Sid’s hips as he looked up at Sid. “I think if you would have stuck me in a guest room I would have been a bit disappointed.”

            “Just a bit?” Sid smirked as he leaned in for another kiss. Claude’s fingers dug into his hips before pulled Sid into his lap. Sid normally didn’t like being handled like this but with Claude rolling him onto his back, shuffling them further up on the bed, Sid didn’t mind it. It made his blood run hotter, his breath catch and pleasure run down along his spine.  It had been weeks since they had seen each other in person. Sid hadn’t realized how much he wanted to touch Claude, have Claude touch him until now.

            Claude tore his mouth from Sid’s and took in a breath. “I really want to keep this up.”

            Sid was a little amused at how embarrassed Claude looked as he spoke, “But?”

            “I just spent five hours in a car, haven’t eaten since breakfast and I really have to piss.”

            Sid cracked up laughing as he nudged Claude towards the bathroom. “I’ll figure something out for a late lunch. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

            “No need to look so down,” Claude ducked in for a quick kiss. “We’ve got all night and tomorrow morning before I have to be on the road again.”

            “Still not enough time,’ Sid called over his shoulder as headed out the bedroom and towards the kitchen. Sid had turned the television on as background noise as he started digging through the cabinets. He stopped when he heard Claude’s name. He moved back into the living room to see what was being said and froze.

            _Philadelphia Flyer, Claude Giroux heading out for a weekend getaway before the season starts? Locker room chatter says this might be so. He’s been keeping tightlipped as to who or if he’s seeing anyone at all. We think he’s getting a quick visit before the long haul of season._

            Sid’s mouth dropped open. He had figured there were some paparazzi trying to figure out who Claude was involved with. That was going to happen but Sid didn’t think they were out waiting outside the practice facility or outside the rinks trying to fire off a few questions.

            “I thought you were making lunch?” Claude said as he padded down the stairs. He stopped just short of where Sid was standing, watching the television with his arms crossed over his chest. “Oh, can’t seem to get away from it even here I see.”

            Sid looked over his shoulder at Claude, “Are they really that bad?”

            “They’re just curious. It’ll die down eventually. It’s not like they’re getting anything. Just a few shitty pictures of me in town with the guys are practice and training.” Claude shrugged a shoulder before heading into the kitchen. “I wasn’t lying when I said I was hungry.”

            Walking into the kitchen after Claude, still couldn’t ignore the sour feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He watched as Claude opened cabinets and dug around in the fridge before he set cheese and butter on the counter.

            “I’m about to enlighten you Crosby.” Claude said as he grabbed the fresh loaf of bread Sid had bought. “Since you have the good cheese and fresh bread from an actual bakery I’m going to school you in why grilled cheese is beyond your game day peanut butter and jelly.”

            “Oh?” Sid challenged. He hopped up to sit on the counter to watch Claude as he worked. “Please enlighten me.”

            Claude looked up with a grin. He pointed towards Sid with the butter knife, “Never doubt the power of a well-made grilled cheese.”

            Sid nodded sagely, “It will calm even the most vicious of toddlers.”

            Claude pressed his lips together in effort not to laugh. Stilted laughter broke from his hips and he shook his head at Sid. “You, I can’t even argue that fact because it’s true.”

            Sid sat quietly on the counter top, watching as Claude flipped the bread. By the time Claude had slipped both sandwiches onto plates Sid hadn’t said a word. Claude laid his hands on Sid’s thighs. “You know it doesn’t bother me right? All the reporters asking questions and coming up with all these off the wall theories about who I’m dating.”

            “It’s bullshit.” Sid clenched his teeth.

            Claude nodded, “Yeah, it is but I wanted to do this and everyone warned me that they’d be like this for a little while. Once they realize my life isn’t much but hockey during the season people are going to let it go.”

            “Alright.” Sid finally said before looking at the cooling sandwiches. “I think those might be decent while they’re still hot.”

            “Decent?” Claude’s eyes widened. “I’ll show you decent.”

            Sid laughed when Claude pulled a piece of the sandwich off and shoved it into Sid’s mouth. “That’s heaven Crosby and if you don’t think so then you’re out of your mind.”

            Sid finished the sandwich off with a satisfied hum. “I have to say I know something better than your grilled cheese.”

            Claude just about rolled his eyes before Sid was grabbing at his tee-shirt and dragging him in for a warm kiss. Claude knocked the plate out of the way as he set his hand on the counter top. Sid’s thighs bracketed his hips and held him in place. Fucking Sid, and his mouth and those kisses that made him weak.

            “Fuck the sandwiches.” Claude growled out as he tugged Sid off the counter and pinned him there.

            Between kisses Sid mumbled out, “Thought you were hungry.”

            “I’ll survive.” Claude answered as he bit at Sid’s mouth. They stayed there panting into each other’s mouths and hands everywhere. Sid’s body went slack with the way Claude tugged at his hair and let his teeth drag along his throat.

            He was so lost in what Claude was doing that he didn’t hear his phone ringing until Claude had mentioned it. “Your phone will not stop ringing.”

            “Don’t care.” Sid answered.

            “It’s still ringing.” Claude said against the hollow of Sid’s throat. Sid could hear the ring tone and was going to kill Flower. He could leave a fucking message. Sid’s mouth dropped open with a low groan when Claude slipped his hand down the front of Sid’s pants. “Please tell me I can touch you.”

            Sid nodded, his forehead bumping against Claude’s. It felt like his entire brain went offline at the feeling of Claude’s hand on him. Every stroke sent fire through his chest and made his legs week. Sid gripped the counter top; his eyes clenched shut and his heart beating out of his chest.

            “Jesus, Sid.” Claude’s voice was hoarse, “Do you know how you look right now? Makes me wish I would have gotten you to a bed first.”

            “No,” Claude shook his head, “wouldn’t make it.”

            “Let me,” Sid worked the button of Claude’s jeans loose. “Just let me.”

            “Anything,” Claude bit out as Sid worked him. Claude tucked his face in the crook of Sid’s neck.

            It didn’t take much longer for the both of them to come. Claude reached out for the dishtowel on the counter and wiped them both clean before they readjusted their clothes. Claude looked beyond satisfied and Sid couldn’t resist pulling him into another kiss. “I think that was better than any grilled cheese sandwich you could ever make.”

            “I think we should replace pregame rituals with that.” Claude huffed out a laugh. “We should really get some food while we’re recovering.”

            “Not planning on letting me out of bed?” Sid questioned as he dug through the drawers from take-out menus. Neither of them was going to be able to think well enough to handle cooking tonight.

           

            Morning came too soon. Sid woke up with Claude tucked up against his back and breathing against the back of his neck. Sid was starting to shift away from Claude but Claude stopped him from moving. “If you move that means its morning. If its morning then it means I have to pack up and leave. I don’t want to leave yet.”

            “I don’t want you to leave yet either.” Sid admitted softly.

            “What time is it?” Claude asked after a few moments. Sid glanced at the clock and grimaced. They slept in. “It’s almost ten.”

            “No it’s not.” Claude mumbled as he leaned up to look at the clock. “I’ve got to get going.”

            “I know.” Sid stretched and felt emboldened by the way Claude tracked the movement. He may have stretched a little more than he usually did just to have Claude’s focus on him for a little bit longer.

            “I need a shower and you need to get out of the room by the time I’m out otherwise I’ll be late getting back.” Claude said as he made his way into the bathroom. Sid lay in bed for a few more minutes before he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He started brewing a pot of coffee. He’d have a cup to-go ready for Claude.

            Claude was dressed and his bag was waiting at the door. Sid stood in the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest.

            “You know that cup of coffee isn’t making me leave. You don’t have to scowl at it like that.” Claude said as he wrapped his arms around Sid’s waist and pressed a kiss to the side of Sid’s neck. “It’s not like we aren’t going to talk between now and the next time we see each other in person.”

            “It’s just going to be a lot harder to get to each other.” Sid shrugged a shoulder.

            “Well we play each other three times and they aren’t back-to-back games so we can spend some time together even if it’s not over night.” Claude offered.

            “I know that. And that we’re going to meet up in between. It’s stupid but I’m going to miss you.” Sid admitted timidly.

            “I’m going to miss you too.” Claude said before pulling Sid into a tight hug. “As soon as we know more about flight schedules and shit, we’ll figure out when we can see each other next.”

            Sid nodded as he led Claude towards the front door. He set Claude’s coffee on the hallway table before turning to him. Claude smiled as he tugged Sid into a kiss. Sid let out of sigh as they pulled apart. “Call when you get in?”

            “Of course.” Claude grabbed his bag, took the coffee Sid offered him and headed towards his car. Sid stood in the doorway watching as Claude backed out the driveway and headed out. Sid locked the door and head back upstairs to clean up for the day. Sid normally hated seeing clothes on the bathroom floor but he realized they were from Claude. There was a note on the sink, _these better be clean when I’m here next._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a been a hot minute since I've posted last but there are a few things for you to look forward to: 
> 
> 1) More bi-weekly posts of G2! Yay! I'm going to try and get some longer updates for you once the drama starts rolling. 
> 
> 2) I also will be posting my Hockey BigBang fic on November 6th!!! It's over forty thousand words of amazing. That's what I've been working on for the past month and a half. (There might be some time stamps added to that as well because I can't help myself and I know so much more can be written) 
> 
> 3) In writing breaks for my original piece I'm doing for NaNo I'll be posting some rarepairs! fic or just some more one shots.


	12. I'm Saying it to my Person...

The first preseason game is rough. It isn’t the fact that they lose but it’s what happens in the locker room during the first intermission and carried over until the end of the game. It made Sid’s blood boil hearing one of the rookies using foul language. It would have been easy to address one on one, which was what he had planned. That plan went to shit once he heard some of the veterans laughing and joining in and bringing it out onto the ice.

            He had the courtesy of waiting until the media cleared out. No one deserved to be embarrassed on camera but no one should have to listen to that kind of talk in the locker room. Sid didn’t want to listen to it and it fucking hurt to know that after all the work he and so many other players had put into promoting a higher level acceptance that it didn’t matter. After the coach had his say and handed it over to Sid he stood quiet until he had everyone’s attention.

            “I never thought I’d be ashamed to be a Penguin but after today I am.” Sid shook his head. “I would have thought that after everything that was accomplished this summer, after how important we made acceptance and equality in the league to be, that out of all teams, ours would be the one to stand out from the rest. Instead several of you proved me wrong. And I’m ashamed that I shared the ice with men who would stoop so low and to use language like that on the ice. None of you know how it could affect anyone in this locker room. You don’t know what it’s like to hide who you are because of your friends and team mates. You don’t understand that fear and be thankful that you won’t ever have to.”

            “So yes, we played like shit but at least that we can improve upon. That’s the point of preseason games. To fix what doesn’t work and perfect what has potential. But fixing the damage you caused someone in our locker room today? That’s irreparable. Take your showers and go home.” 

            Sid grabbed his towel and pushed past the slack jawed looks. He ignored the curious looks he got from Flower and Geno. He ignored the way Tanger tried to talk to him. He wanted to get dressed and out of the locker room. That’s what he did. It was haphazard and he didn’t scrub all the sweat off his skin but it was enough to hold him over until he got home.

            He had always been proud of the way his team played. He had been proud of who they were as people. They rose above the petty shit and did what they needed to do to get the job done. But tonight he wasn’t proud. He was hurt. His heart clenched painfully in his chest. He didn’t like berating his team but if he let this go tonight then it would happen over and over again. He didn’t work so hard with You Can Play just to see nothing change.

            Once his was dressed he slipped through the doors and out to his car. Geno had parked his car next to Sid’s and was waiting for him. Sid tapped on the window with his knuckles to get Geno’s attention. Geno rolled the window down and looked at Sid as if he were deciding what to say but instead set his phone down in the center console. “Food at yours?”

            Sid nodded before getting into his car and heading home. He checked his phone and there was a message from Claude. _Tough game, text when you can?_

**Later tonight?**

_Sure_

Sid focused on the road in front of him. His fingers tight on the steering wheel and his jaw clenched. How many times had he missed his team saying stuff like that before? He hated the way the words echoed in his brain. Is that really what they thought about him? Is that what they thought about the other guys in the league? It made him feel worthless. Sid trash talked and cussed out on the ice and in the locker room. There’s no denying that. They all did but he didn’t use those words. He never made comments about their love life.

            Geno pulled in the drive way right after Sid did. They walked quietly into his house, toeing out of their shoes just inside the doorway. Sid grabbed slipped out of his suit jacket and let it hang on the back of a chair.  He sat heavily on the couch and watched Geno move around in the kitchen. He grabbed them both a beer before coming into the living room and sitting next to Sid.

            “Not saying they should say those things,” Geno started, “But change take time.”

            “Did I do the right thing?” Sid asked after a few moments of silence. He gave in and twisted the cap off his beer and took a deep pull of it.

            “If not you, then who?” Geno asked with a raised brow. “Should not have to hear that. No one should. Think you scared rookies never see you that angry in locker room for something that isn’t how we played.”

            “That’s the point Geno. If I didn’t say anything, no one else would have. No one else even thought to say anything. That can’t be what is normal. We can’t let it be normal.”

            “Agree.” Geno nodded.

            “Think they got the message?” Sid asked as he set his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. “That it isn’t acceptable to talk like that?”

            Geno snorted, “If they didn’t, deserve whatever you do to them. Whatever we do.”

            Sid pressed his lips together and finished off his beer. “I was just so mad.”

            “Think poor rookie Pred got worst of Crosby anger.” Geno started laughing. “Hit ice hard and you step over him with a grin. Think even Horny proud.”

            Sid rolled his eyes thankful for the lighter tone that Geno was going for. He had started feeling guilty for being so harsh with the team but it pissed him off and someone needed to say something. He shouldn’t have needed to say anything.

            “X-box?” Geno offered around a yawn.

            “You look like you’re two seconds from falling asleep.” Sid rubbed at his eyes and he stood up. “You want the spare room tonight or are you okay to drive home?”

            Geno shook his head with an amused smile. “Forget I’m Russian? I’m fine. See you at skate?”

            Sif huffed out a laugh as he walked Geno to the door. “Thank you, for coming over and for checking in with me and sorry that about the lack of food.”

            Geno rolled his eyes, “Wasn’t here for food. Was here to make sure you okay. What friends are for.”

            “Thanks.” Sid nodded and watched as Geno backed out of the driveway and out the neighborhood. Sid grabbed his phone and considered calling Claude. It was late though. He sent a quick text, just to see if he were awake.  **You awake?**

            He waited a few minutes before giving up on a response from Claude. They’d be able to talk in the morning. He took another quick shower before curling into bed. He lay staring up at the ceiling. Tonight was one of those nights that he really wished the distance between himself and Claude wasn’t so far.

           

 

~!~

 

            Claude had barely woken up when he heard the heavy knocks on his door. Claude buried a groan in his pillow before he got up and out of bed. The only person who stopped by this early was Danny when he needed help getting the boys off to school for the day and they were beyond late. He grabbed a sweatshirt off the back of a couch and tugged it on before opening the door. Danny was standing there but with a huge grin on his face.

            “Who fucked up?”

            Danny laughed, “No one but I figured you’d want to know that Sidney Crosby made headlines about something other than hockey.”

            Claude stopped his hand still on the door as he tried to figure out if anything happened last night. He didn’t check his phone before passing out for the night. He just went straight for the door.

            “You look worried.” Danny commented as he side stepped Claude and made a beeline for the kitchen. He started the coffee before he settled at the breakfast table. “I know you two made nice over the summer so I figured you’d want to hear this.”

            Claude wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear or see what Danny was dying to show him. Especially after that comment. Claude sat down across from Danny. “Just, is this going to be bad? Whatever it is you want to show me?”

Danny narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out everything that Claude wasn’t saying out loud but he couldn’t quite get there without more information. He set his phone on the table between them and DeadSpin looked up at Claude on an audio file. “Crosby waited until the media left the locker room before he said any of this. That’s why it’s not the greatest quality but listen to it.”

Claude’s finger hovered above the play button for a moment and then he was listening to the enhanced static of Sid’s bold speech. As he listened to Sid voice through Danny’s phone, Claude could feel his cheeks warming. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer before Danny would pick up on it and pester him. Claude looked down at his hands when he heard Sid say he was ashamed. Claude could imagine the fire in Sid’s eyes. He had seen a version of it out on the ice every time they played each other but the anger he could hear from Sid sounded dangerous. It begged for someone to test him, to see if he were serious.

Once the recording finished Claude took a deep breath.  “I was not expecting that.”

“No you looked like you were expecting Sidney to be spouting bullshit. What’s really going on here, Claude?”

Claude bit into his lip before he stood to make pour them coffee. He automatically made it the way Danny liked before making his own cup. He sat back down and sipped his drink. “Look, you know I’m seeing someone.”

            Danny nodded but waited Claude out.

            “We agreed to keep it quiet. At least until we figure things out.” Claude explained, his fingers pressed together looking anywhere but at Danny. He knew he was blushing all the way down his chest. “I haven’t even asked him if it’s okay to tell you or anyone yet.”

            Danny’s mouth dropped open, “You’re fucking kidding me. Sid? Sidney Crosby, captain of the Penguins, who you hate?”

            Claude scratched at the back of his neck. “I actually don’t hate him. I kind of like him.”

            Danny laughed, “Yeah, I still don’t believe you. I know you’re dating someone but it isn’t him.”

            “I finally tell someone and this is the shit I get?” Claude rolled his eyes before he stood up. He padded back to his room to grab his phone. He finally noticed the text from Sid asking him if he was awake. Maybe he wanted to talk to him about whatever caused him to make that speech. He pulled Sid’s contact up and set his phone on the table in front of Danny. “Call him, from your phone, to see if I’m lying to you or not.”

            Danny typed in the number into his contacts and saved it as ‘Sid?’. “I’ll give him a call after I get the boys off to school. I’ve got better things to do than be pranked by you Giroux.”

            “I guess I’ll see you after you get back then.” Claude waved Danny off and ignored the fact that Danny took his mug with him. He needed to call Sid and warn him that Danny would be calling. If that message in the early morning meant anything, Sid would still be asleep. Claude took a deep breath before finishing his coffee off. If Sid couldn’t handle Danny, then he was in for a world of pain when he met the boys.

 

~!~

 

            Sid glared at his phone which was vibrating on the night stand. He reached over and answered it without checking to see who it was. “Hello?”

            “You know if you’re going to start making grand gestures this early in the relationship he’s going to expect it all the time.”

            Sid pulled his phone away from his face to see who he was talking to but he didn’t recognize the phone number, but he did recognize the accent. That French cadence was unmistakable. “Briere?”

            “Crosby.” Sid could see the smirk in his mind as Danny spoke, “Now that we have established that we know each other’s last names.”

            “What are you talking about?” Sid sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

            “Media was still in the hallway when you tore into those guys.” Danny explained. “DeadSpin has a shitty audio version of your speech up on their website.”

            “I didn’t say anything about Claude though.” Sid mumbled.

            “No but you stood up for him.” Danny pointed out. “That’s going to mean a lot to him and to the other guys in the league who aren’t out. That someone like you would stick to what you’ve been doing all summer.”

            “It’s not just for him, you know?” Sid flipped the covers from his lap.

            “If it was anyone other than you saying that, I wouldn’t believe them.” Danny laughed. “I thought he was shitting me when he said the two of you are dating.”

            “Nope,” Sid yawned. “Not shitting you.”

            “Huh, I never would have figured the two of you, out of everyone, would get together but you know if you hurt him there will be trouble.”

            “Because no one will ever find my body?” Sid guessed.

 Danny laughed at him. “No because I’ve got three boys who’d gladly tear you to pieces for hurting their favorite person in the world. Go have a coffee or something. You’re damn slow in the morning Crosby.”

Sid stared at his phone half confused and half awake. It was too early for phone calls like this. He had no doubt that this was the first of many phone calls to come. He was just waiting for the one to come from management, from Mario, from his parents and people he didn’t really talk to but on a professional level.

Of course he had to be right. The coffee had barely started to drip when his cell rang and it was Mario. Sid took a deep breath and answered his phone. “Hello?”

“Sid, you’re up early. Good.”

Sid made a conscious effort not to let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah, I’ve gotten a few phone calls.”

Mario did laugh. “I imagine you have.”

“Do you think I did the right thing?” Sid asked.

“It doesn’t matter what I think Sid.” Mario answered. “I think what matters here is if you think that you did the right thing.”

“Do you think that I’ve been deaf to all that kind of talk in the locker room? Sid poured himself a mug of coffee and doctored it just how he liked it. “That I’m finally noticing it because I’m— never mind, it doesn’t matter.”

“Because you’re what?” Mario prompted. Sid let the quiet settle between them. “Look Sid, I think that you’ve always been someone these guys look up to. You trash talk, you swear like the rest of them but you never tear anyone down for what they do in their personal life. You focus on what’s happening on the ice. Keep doing what you’re doing and focus on your hockey. For what it’s worth, I think you were right. Just next time wait a little bit longer for the media to clear out, okay?”

Sid laughed, “Yeah, I’ll do that.”

            Sid finished off his coffee and idly watched the text messages come in on his phone. His favorite was from Flower. “Not even two days in and the rookies think Geno’s going to eat them alive because they pissed you off.”

            Sid didn’t bother replying to anyone until he saw Claude’s name flash across the screen. He answered before his phone could ring a second time. “Hey.”

            “Hey. So you know you’re all over the internet right now, right?”

            Sid rolled his eyes, “I had a feeling I might be with all the calls I’ve been getting.”

            Claude coughed into his hand, “I’m sorry about Danny.”

            “He’s one of your best friends I really expected a lot worse.” Sid tapped his fingers on the table top.

            “I’m sorry I missed your text. I figure you wanted to talk about what happened after the game.”

            “It was late and you had a game as well.” Sid waved off the apology. “Which by the way, congrats on the win.”

            Claude chuckled, “It was the Leafs but thanks. I know how much that hurt to say to a Flyer.”

            Sid could feel himself blushing when he spoke, “I’m not saying it to a Flyer. I’m saying it to my, person.”

            Claude laughed. “Your person?”

            “Well, I’m not sure what the technical term is at this point.” Sid could imagine Claude’s wide smile. “But I think it’s safe to say boyfriend?”

            “Yeah.” Sid spoke softly. “Boyfriend.”

            “Well, thank you. For what you did. You could have let it go and not said anything to them.” Claude’s voice had dropped deep. “If I would have been there, well, there might have been a fight but after I don’t think I would have been able to keep my hands off of you.”

            Sid nearly dropped his mug of coffee, “Jesus.”

            “I know how you get when you’re angry.” Claude teased.

            “Oh and how’s that?” Sid wanted to know what Claude would say.

            “All flustered, ready to kick ass and it’s fucking hot.”

            “Uh,” Sid choked on his words and what he could say. He tugged at the collar of his tee shirt and grinned to himself. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

            “Yeah?” Claude asked.

            “Yeah.” Sid answered.

            “Well, if I didn’t have to get my ass to the rink there are so many things I could say to you.” Claude said regretfully. “So many things I want to do to you.”

            “We better put that line of thought on hold.” Sid groaned. “I’ve got to get going myself.”

            “Hey, Sid?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Not everyone would have done what you did. It makes me wonder what you’re going to do next. I’ll text or call later. Let me know how today goes.”

            Sid barely recognized how quickly Claude switched subjects and said his goodbyes. He was dreading what the walking into the locker room.  

 

Practice wasn’t as bad as Sid had thought it was. There was a well-aimed comment from Flower before practice let Sid know that he had the team’s support but other than that they were back to business as usual.

Whenever he turned the television on he caught sound bites of support from other players. Geno had taken to sending him screen-shots of tweets from players around the league. Geno’s favorite was from the Kings official account. “ ** _Sid still being a role model? Shocker. #YouCanPlay #Crosbyisscarywhenhesangry_** ”.

Claude even got a good laugh out of that one.

It was at the next game that Sid had realized the full impact what he said had. He saw the signs up in the stands. Most of them were supportive. Some of them were worse than what Philly fans would come up with. It was to be expected but he hated that people could be that way.

He was scrubbing a towel through his hair, still a little out of breath and finishing off an answer about a failed power play when the question was posed.

 “There’s been a lot of talk about the impassioned speech you made at the last game. How has that impacted the developing chemistry of the team?”

Sid eyed the reported for a moment before he answered. “I think it showed the high expectations that we have as an organization and as a team. If we want to see any kind of change then we have to make it happen.”

“Claude Giroux was quoted earlier this evening say that maybe you weren’t quite so terrible and that other people should look to you for an example. How do you feel about that?”

Sid barked out a laugh. “That’s some high praise coming from Giroux but it is what it is.”

Once the reporters realized he had shifted his focus to the next question about their play. Flower made an amused face from where he was sitting but kept quiet. Geno smirked and raised an eyebrow. Sid wanted to roll his eyes but was busy answering a question about a failed power play, which he had answered five minutes ago.

They had a back to back and would be shuttled off from one end of the country and up into Canada. He was focused on the little bit of sleep he’d manage while on the plane and then the bus ride to the hotel before he’d pass out until morning skate. He was half asleep on the bus heading towards the airport when his phone rang.

“Going to get that?” Flower elbowed Sid in the ribs. “Or are you going to let it ring all night?”

Sid wearily flipped Flower the bird before shifting to pull his phone out of his pocket. “Hello?”

“Hey, I was hoping I’d catch you before you started your flight.” Claude’s voice was rough.

Sid sat up in his seat and rubbed the fatigue from his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Flower looked at Sid with a raised brow before gesturing towards another seat. He didn’t even wait for Sid to answer. He just got up a moved to give Sid privacy.

“I just had a shit day.” Claude muttered.

“What happened?” Sid questioned.

“Just some of the guys are being dicks about everything. Saying that I wanted attention. Just bullshit. That’s not it at all and no one understands that. I didn’t ask for the cameras to follow me around. I didn’t want the team to be asked all kinds of questions. I just wanted the chance to be me. One hundred percent.” Claude explained. A few of the words were jumbled out in French and took Sid a moment to translate them in his head. He hated that Claude was feeling this way and there was nothing Sid could do to change it. Not at this very second.

“Everyone has that right.” Sid’s voice was soft. “You shouldn’t have to hide who you are or what you want just because you play hockey at our level. None of that matters to the people who have your back. None of that matters to Danny or the boys or your family.  All we care about is _you._ So you just be you, unapologetically. Don’t let anyone change that or make you wish you didn’t do what you did.”

“Fuck.” Claude choked out. “I knew there was a reason I used to hate you. You’re too fucking good to be true.”

Sid barked out a laugh and tried to muffle it as soon as he laughed. He noticed the sly glances he was getting from around the plane. Sid picked up on the last of the flight routines taking place and let out a sigh. At least it sounded like Claude was smiling again before he had to get off the phone. “Hey, I have to go but if you want I can call you when I land or in the morning?”

“Like I said,” Claude chuckled, “too good.”

“Goodnight. Get some rest.” Sid shook his head as he hung up with Claude. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and glanced over towards Flower who ambled back over and buckled in to the seat.

“Everything okay?” Flower asked after takeoff and were cleared to unbuckle and relax. Sid nodded his head and hummed under his breath. Flower readjusted his seat and tucked his feet beneath the seats in front of them. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and Sid was waiting for it when Flower elbowed him in the side and asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not my place to talk about it.” Sid shrugged a shoulder before reaching down for his neck pillow to settle in.

“So it was who I thought it was.” Flower smirked at Sid. “You remember all that shit you used to give me when Vero would call all the time? Pay back is going to be so sweet.”

“I never gave you shit about Vero. I love Vero and your girls.” Sid muttered around a yawn.

“You better love my girls.” Flower grumbled. “Yet, I specifically remember you talking about how whipped I was answering every call even if I only got a minute to talk to her.”

“Whatever.” Sid turned in his seat so his back was towards Flower. The white noise of the plane lulled him into a light doze.

He was on the cusp of sleep when Flower asked, “Should I do anything to make this better?”

“Just poke check and chirp the hell out of every player who thinks what Claude did was wrong or gives him shit for it.” Sid mumbled out followed by soft, breathy snores. Flower shook his head with a wide grin. Sid was never going to live that down.


	13. Just a Little Extra

Sid dropped onto his bed with a sigh. The game was done and they had a day before their next game. He didn’t have a clue what Flower had been up to. He had never heard Flower _that_ mouthy in a preseason game and the poke check definitely didn’t make an appearance this early in the season. Not when the game was going as well as it had been. Sid was sure something was going on but when he tugged Flower to the side after the game and asked what was up he just smiled and said not to worry about it.

            He rolled onto his back and held his phone up above his face. Tyler had started up another string of group texts. Sid rubbed at his eyes and started to read through it. He should have seen this coming and was surprised that it had taken as long as it had for Segs to say anything about it.

 

**Tyler:** Angry Sid is sexxxxy

**Toes:** Why do I get included in your shit Segs?

**Kane:** Because we loooooove you and you love us.

**Claude:**  Hands off Segs. You’ve already got your hands full.

**Tyler:** There’s plenty of me to go around. Everyone needs a little Seggsy loving.

**Sid:** I’m good.

**Toes:** Nope, don’t need this in my life.

**Kane:** LIES! YOU LOVE US!!!!!!!

**Tyler:** I know this to be true

**Tyler:** But back to the original intention of this message

**Claude:** Mon dieu

**Kane:** Hey now, none of that.

**Sid:** What did you even want?

**Claude:** I have a feeling it has something to do with that speech.

**Sid:**  Oh, well. You would have done it too.

**Tyler:** I would have gone to Jamie. Not pulled an epic, stand on tables and preach to my players like you did.

**Kane:** I woulda went to Jonny

**Toes:**  No, you would have fought in the locker room and then I would have had to straighten your shit out.

**Kane:** I would have waited until we got onto the ice

**Tyler:** Plausible deniability – it was just one bad check

**Toes:** You’re both shitheads

**Sid:** None of us read that.

**Tyler:** See Sid gets it!!!!!!!!

**Toes:** No but seriously, there were people who appreciated what you did.

**Kane:** Besides Claude

**Tyler:** We know how he appreciates you Sid

**Sid:** How about you two shut the fuck up?

**Kane:** You kiss G2 with that mouth?!?!?!

**Claude:** And its great

**Toes:** BYE I can’t handle this

**Kane:**  Don’t go Jonny! I need you! Tyler needs you!

**Toes:** You’re on my couch, I don’t need text and commentary from you

**Tyler:** Not fair L  

 

            Sid rolled his eyes as he read through the texts. He really needed to go back in and edit Jon’s contact information. Even if it made him laugh whenever Jon would call. Sid barely let the thought of editing Jon’s contact information before Tyler was calling him.

            “Isn’t late night group text enough for you? Or was there more you needed to torture me about?” Sid said in greeting.

            “Oh hey, it’s great to hear your voice too Sid. How’s life been treating you? Good? Well same here, thanks for asking.” Tyler managed to get out in a single breath. “But no, I was calling because seriously, what you did? I guess it shows why you’re Captain. It helped some guys to know that they really had your support.”

            Sid huffed out a breath. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

            “It kind of is.” Tyler disagreed. “But how’d Claude take it?”

            “Good.” Sid aid around a yawn. “Danny called me and threatened me with his kids.”

            Tyler cracked a laugh at that. “He would do something like that.”

            “Yeah.”

            “So everything’s been good?” Tyler tried to ask as if he wasn’t invested in Sid’s answer but Sid knew he was. Tyler had slowly wormed his way into Sid’s inner circle and Sid still couldn’t believe that he allowed it to happen.

            “Everything is good. I feel like there’s not enough time for us to talk to each other or see each other but we’re supposed to be figuring out the next time we can see each other in person sometime tomorrow if I can ever get some sleep.” Sid tried to hint but Tyler didn’t take it.

            “Look I might be trying to pursue something with someone and I might need a friend to take me out for drinks if I fail epically and end up being sold out to the tabloids.” Tyler rushed out.

            Sid’s eyes widened and he sat up on his bed. “Wait, what? Who?”

            “I’m not saying anything but I’m fucking tired of dancing around it and I want what you have. Kind of, sort of.” Tyler let out a breath. Sid could imagine the way Tyler was running his hands through his hair in frustration. “It’s just really fucking complicated and I don’t do this shit.”

            “Are you asking me for advice here? Because I think you might be asking the wrong person.” Sid grimaced but he was being honest. Give him hockey, family issues or picking out a new car or house and he was your guy. Giving out relationship advice? Not his forte.

            “I just need a friend who will support me if I fuck things up.” Tyler answered.

            “I doubt you’ll fuck things up but I’m here.”

            “Okay, good.” Tyler let out a breath. “Because when we play in two weeks I’ll tell you whether or not it worked and if I need you to get me drunker than drunk.”

            Sid chuckled. “I could do that.”

            “Good. Now go sext your boyfriend or whatever you two do to get off and I’ll catch you later.”

            Sid shook his head as he spoke, “I seriously don’t know how we managed to be friends this long.”

            Tyler didn’t bother saying goodbye. He hung up and Sid flopped back on his back to stare up at the ceiling. He had his suspicions about who Tyler was talking about. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions but he knew that Tyler would tell him when he was good and ready.

            Sid curled into the blankets on his bed. He held a pillow tight to his chest and the sheets wrapped around him just tight enough. He reached out for his phone and did his best to snap a decent picture. He sent a text with it. **Rough game, weird texts and wish you were here.**

Sid was drifting off when he felt his phone vibrate on the mattress beside him. His eyes were too heavy and the soft call of sleep was pulling him in.

 

~!~

 

            Sid lazed around the house when he got back from an early skate. He liked having the evening to himself. Even if it meant that he wasn’t able to spend time on the phone with Claude it was good to have a break. His focus drifted back and forth between making dinner and turning on the television to catch Claude’s game. There was still an hour to kill before puck drop and plenty of time to kill.

            There was still a part of him that revolted at the thought of watching a Flyers game for anything but tape training but he wanted to see Claude to succeed against any team other than the Pens. The pregame coverage made him cringe. There was a lot of talk about how the team had been working together since Claude came out. Their power play suffered and there was hesitation where there once hadn’t been hesitation. It was a young team that was trying to find its legs, not the veteran team that the Flyers were known to be.

            He padded into the kitchen and stared at his phone trying to figure out what he could say to Claude. It was off the cuff and not like Sid at all but he wanted to say something.

           

**_Can’t believe I’m willingly watching a Flyers game_ **

**_In my free time._ **

**_At my house._ **

**_What have you done to me?_ **

****

            Sid muted the television while he watched Claude play. The incessant chatter and commentary by the announcers served as a distraction more than anything. He noticed different avenues of play that were being completely bypassed. He noted the frustration in Claude’s skating. While it was good for everyone else playing against the Flyers it made Sid angry. The issues weren’t present last season. The team trusted each other implicitly. Now it was a different matter.

            It could have all boiled down to being a bad game but they actually won against the Islanders. It left a sour taste in the back of his throat. He knew that by the time Claude got finished it would be late and he’d be exhausted and ready to be done with the day. Sid left him a quick congratulations voicemail and started making plans. They both had away games on Saturday but they didn’t play again until the Tuesday afterwards. They had time and if he could get Danny’s help maybe he could do something about seeing Claude in person.

 

~!~

 

            “You know I feel like doing your dirty work requires you to meet the kids.” Danny muttered as he unlocked the door to Claude’s place and gesturing Sid inside. Sid ignored Danny as he stepped inside feeling a bit out of place without Claude being here. “At least we should be on good terms.”

            Sid looked over his shoulder at Danny with a raised brow. “I wasn’t aware that we were on bad terms and I told you that you didn’t have to help me. I just thought it’d be nice to show up and not be seen by reporters while I waited for him to get home.”

            Danny rolled his eyes at Sid. “You two are so far into this honeymoon stage I don’t know how to handle it. It’s sickening.”

            “Saying it in French doesn’t mean I don’t understand it.” Sid pointed out as he set his bag down next to the couch.

            “I thought you were supposed to be terrible at it.” Danny said with a shrug. “So bathroom is down the hall. I’m pretty sure your welcome to anything in the kitchen and if his place is a mess too bad. It was your idea.”

            Sid snorted at Danny’s running commentary. “I told him the kids needed Claude time so no one is supposed to be over to interrupt, so wrap it up. STDs are terrible and can cause your dick to rot off.”

            Sid choked on his own spit. “Please tell me you aren’t telling your boys that.”

            Danny grinned, “I don’t plan on becoming a grandpa anytime soon. Also he should be here in about an hour. I’ve got kids to tend to, probably wondering who I ran out for this early in the morning.”

            “Thanks for all this. You didn’t have to do this but you did.” Sid got out just as Danny was opening the door. Danny turned back to face him. “He likes you for some weird reason. He did a few things like this for me before so I figure it’s about time I’m able to return the favor. Lock the door behind me.”

            Sid locked up and headed for the kitchen. He didn’t want to go too far into Claude’s space without his permission but he figured the living room was safe enough. He grabbed the remote and searched for something to watch while he waited. He gave up and left the weather channel going and ended up pulling up his latest read on his phone.

            He had nearly missed the sound of Claude’s keys in the door but once it registered Sid set his phone on the coffee table and moved to the hallway. He shifted his weight trying to decide if he should stand there or if he should move somewhere else. Eventually the decision was taken out of his hands as the door opened fully and Claude froze. He was still in his suit and he looked about ready to drop.

            “Sid?”

            “Hey.” Sid waved a hand awkwardly.

            Claude dropped his bag to the floor before turning to close and lock the door. He looked back at Sid, “I don’t know how you got in here but it’s the best thing I’ve seen all weekend.”

            Sid let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank goodness. I was starting to think this was a bad idea, showing up without invitation.”

            “Consider this your open invitation. You’re always welcome.” Claude muttered before reaching out to Sid and tugging him in and against his chest. “You _really_ are the best thing I’ve seen all weekend.”

            Sid laughed, “I doubt that but thanks.”

            “Just go with it.” Claude said around a yawn before he leaned in to steal a kiss. Sid smiled into the kiss. Let his hands rest on Claude’s waist.  Brief brushes of lips slowly turned into languid kisses to reacquaint themselves with each other. Sid bit off a gasp at the way Claude slipped his hand from the small of Sid’s back and to his ass. “Missed you.”

            Sid hummed in agreement as he tilted his head back and let Claude focus on the spot just under his jaw that made his whole body weak.

            “I really want to continue this,” Claude said into Sid’s neck.

            “But?” Sid prompted.

            “I’m so fucking hungry.” Claude darted in for another kiss before nudging Sid towards the kitchen. Sid shook his head and followed Claude. He had striped his jacket off and his shirt and tie were wrecked. Sid grinned at the sight Claude made. He wanted Claude. He was excited, happy with how much he wanted Claude.

            “If you smiled like that all the time I think I might have some competition.” Claude said as he started making eggs and toast. Sid shook his head in amusement but kept quiet at Claude served up breakfast. Claude apologized as they took a seat at the table that was tucked away in the kitchen. “I’m sorry about the mess.”

            Sid looked around the kitchen and living room with a raised brow in question. “I didn’t go exploring so I haven’t seen the mess you’re referring to.”

            “In that case, I’m sorry about all the dirty laundry on my bedroom floor, lack of clean towels and an unmade bed.” Claude offered with a toothy smile which caused Sid to laugh.

            “I think I’ll survive.” Sid smiled as he finished off his toast.

Claude was quiet as he ate. Sid counted the amount of texts that Claude got but didn’t even bother looking at or answering.  Even after the greeting Sid got from Claude he knew that there were something more than post-game fatigue going on. “Claude, are you okay?”

The sigh told Sid everything he needed to know. No, Claude was not okay. Sid stood up and grabbed both of their plates to set them in the sink.  “Look, go take a shower and get into something more comfortable. I’ll straighten up or I can listen to you talk things out or whatever you need.”

Claude crossed the space separating himself and Sid before he wrapped himself in Sid. His nose pressed against Sid’s neck and his eyes closed tightly. “A shower and my bed sounds great.”

“Okay,” Sid nodded.

“The bed needs clean sheets.” Claude breathed out.

“I think I can change bed linens. Even if they’re yours.” Sid answered. They stood there for a little while longer before Sid prompted. “You can’t shower in the kitchen and you’ve got to show me where the clean sheets are for this to work.”

Claude stood up and reached a hand out for Sid to take. He led him through the hallway. He nudged open a door showing the spare bathroom, followed by the guest room and finally the linen closet. He grabbed a fresh set before turning towards his room. Sid watched the way Claude threw the new sheets on the bed and started grabbing up clothes off the floor and tossing them into a laundry basket that was right outside the master bath.

 Sid reached out and stopped Claude. “Seriously go shower and I’ll have everything ready. Don’t worry about this.”

Claude nodded before disappearing into the bathroom. Sid waited until he heard the shower turn on before he started striping the bed and pillows of the old sheets and started working the new ones on. As he worked he took in the pictures Claude had scattered around his room. There were a few with the Briere boys, old faded pictures of his family on the night stand and haphazardly resting on the bookshelf. There were books just underneath the bed frame. Claude must have stuck them there once he finished reading them and forgot to put them back on the book case.

Sid bundled up the old sheets and tucked them into the laundry hamper before making his way back down the hallway to grab his bag. He changed out of his jeans and settled onto Claude’s bed with his phone. He had leaned back, made himself comfortable against the pillows by the time Claude padded out in a pair of lose sweats towel drying his hair. He stopped short, eyes glued to Sid.

He couldn’t understand what Claude had whispered out in French, his voice was far too soft to even try to make out what was being said. Sid smiled at the way Claude flopped on the bed, immediately wrapping himself around Sid. His nose buried in Sid’s chest and his eyes closed. Sid set a hand at the base of Claude’s neck. His thumb rubbing soft, sure strokes to ease the tension there. He waited Claude out, content to lay here until Claude said differently.

“I’m really glad that you’re here.” Claude rolled on to his back and covered his face with his hands. “This has been a lot more difficult than I thought it would be.”

“What’s been going on?”

“It’s been a shit show.” Claude breathed out. “People keep asking me about my personal life before games, after games, out on the streets and at practice. The guys are thrown off by it. Some of them did what I expected them to. They acknowledged it and kept on like we always do. There are some who I now can maybe understand why people hate them so much.”

“I’m sorry.” Sid offered.

“This wasn’t supposed to be _this_ hard.” Claude admitted.

“Is anything worth doing, supposed to be easy?” Sid asked after a few minutes. Claude barked out a laugh before he looked up to Sid with a soft smile. “I can’t believe you just spouted that captain bullshit line to me. Another captain.”

Sid laughed, “It’s true though.”

Claude pushed up to set a thigh on each side of Sid’s hips. His hands pressed down on the pillow causing Sid to shift. Sid looked up at Claude, his eyes lost in the storm of emotion that had been brewing at his arrival home had settled. He didn’t realized how lost in Claude he could get or would want to get but he was willing to give Claude whatever he needed.

He couldn’t help the way he sighed into Claude’s mouth. The way a soft nip at his lower lip brought a hum of appreciation up from the back of his throat. Sid gripped at the cut of muscle at Claude’s hip, his thumb tracing down and scratching back up causing Claude to shiver.

Sid couldn’t help the laughter that escaped his lips when Claude cracked his jaw while he yawned right into Sid’s face. Claude looked mortified. Sid had to mess with him, just a little bit because he knew how it felt to play, fly and get home barely awake. “Not interesting enough for you? I see how it is. I’ll just take the guest room and let you get that energy back up.”

Claude wrapped his arms tight around Sid to stop Sid from rolling off the bed. “No, stay.”

Sid acted as if he were considering it.  “Your bed is nice.”

Claude arched an unimpressed brow at Sid. “That’s what won you over? My bed being nice?”

Sid hummed under his breath, “Well you’re here but that’s just extra.”

“I’ll show you extra.” Claude grumbled but made sure that Sid was firmly in his hold before his breathing started to slow and he fell off into sleep, Sid moments behind him.


	14. Sid gives excellent relationship advice, thank you very much.

Sid woke up with a smile. There weren’t many mornings he could say he woke up smiling for no reason other than who he woke up next to. Claude was curled up on his side, his arm tucked underneath his head and breathing softly. He remembered the way Claude woke him up with quick, desperate touches. His mouth was hot and insistent against Sid’s. Sid could feel the marks that Claude left behind. Light bruises on his hips. Claude left a mark at the base of his throat that Sid pressed his fingers against it and felt a burst of want slip down his spine.

He pressed his lips to Claude’s forehead before sliding out from the bed. He grabbed his sweats up off the floor and tugged them on before heading back towards the kitchen. It was late afternoon but food was in order. He dug through the cabinets and fridge before settling on making some chicken stir fry. He kept as quiet as he could as he cooked. Claude would be up soon enough. Sid knew what the siren call of food could be even if you were bone tired. He was right. Claude slipped a hand around his middle and tugged him back. Sid let his head rest on Claude’s shoulder.

“Hi.” Sid whispered.

“I thought that you being here was all a dream.” Claude said. “But I never cook like this after a game so I knew you had to be here. I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too.” Sid admitted.

“I never thought it’d be you.” Claude confessed softly.

“Me what?” Sid turned to face Claude curiously.

Claude smiled and pressed a kiss to Sid’s lips. “That would make it all worth it.”

Sid’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. He hugged Claude tight to himself. He wasn’t sure what to say to that but he knew that he wanted to be with Claude for as long as Claude would have him. Claude started to chuckle. “I think we might be burning dinner.”

Sid spun around out of Claude’s grip and moved the pan from the hot burner and onto a cool one. “So I don’t know if I told you or not but I’m here until tomorrow afternoon.”

“An entire night, and most of the day tomorrow?” Claude raised a brow. “You really are the best. Don’t tell Geno I said it that way.”

Sid tilted his head back and laughed loudly. Once he had calmed down he stole another kiss and lingered for a moment. He was really glad that he had made the decision to come and see Claude.

It was nice to be able to sit down to eat a late lunch with Claude. To listening to him talk openly about everything that had been on his mind. Sid listened to some of the crazy pranks that Simmonds had pulled and it had brought everything back to normal in the locker room after training camp first started up and no one was sure how things were going to turn out. Gostisbehere had his back out of the ice any time he heard someone spouting shit at his captain. Knowing that Claude had friends out on the ice that wouldn’t let shit stand made Sid feel better about not being able to be that person for Claude like he wanted to.

“Oh I got a call from Segs and he told me if I break your heart that he knew some, and I quote, ‘crazy mother fucking Russians who’d pick their teeth clean with my bones’.”

Sid nearly spit his drink out. “When did he do that?”

“The day DeadSpin released your speech.” Claude grinned.

“Wow.” Sid rubbed a hand over his face in disbelief. “He’s been calling and messaging me off and on. He’s terrified he’s going to fuck a friendship up. He’s going to make a move apparently and is convinced that I’ll have to get him drunk to help him get over the rejection. I honestly doubt they’d reject him but I promised when we played if he needed it, I’d have the booze and he could stay at mine.”

“Should I be jealous?” Claude teased.

Sid shot Claude a look, “Really?”

“I just need to know if I need to make it known that you are,” Claude moved around the table and lightly bit at Sid’s neck. “Spoken for.”

Sid leaned his head back and Claude dipped in for a proper kiss. He let out a sigh when Claude stood up and brushed a finger over Sid’s lips. “God, Sid.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you say my name like that.” Sid admitted. His cheeks were burning red and he couldn’t quite seem to catch his breath. Claude had a way of doing that to him. Bringing his focus and thoughts to the only thing that mattered, what made him happiest. He felt like he was on the cusp of love and wanted to let the words tumble from his lips but he wanted to guard that love for a little longer and to savor the way it made him feel. Once he was beyond sure, that’s when he’d let Claude know. Until then he was content spending his time laughing and curled up with Claude in his bed forgetting the world outside of Claude’s home.

~!~

Leaving was always hard. Sid wanted nothing more to spend more time hidden away in Claude’s home, learning all the little things that made Claude tick. He his sped up at the way Claude reached out for him one last time and tugged Sid back inside for a desperate kiss. If it was meant to hold Sid over until the next time they were able to get together it definitely had not served its purpose. Sid wanted nothing more than to wave the cab off, and to take Claude back to bed just to have that Claude all to himself.

The bed was empty without Claude curled up against him. Sid grabbed the extra pillows and curled around them. It wasn’t good enough. He wasn’t the only one feeling the loneliness though. Claude sent him a picture resting on the pillow Sid had used and of the empty bed. Sid sent a sleepy eyed photo back. It was a poor substitute but he felt a little better knowing he wasn’t alone feeling the distance like they were.

The game came too quickly and his nap didn’t seem to last nearly long enough. Sid lay on his back staring up at the afternoon sun beams hitting the ceiling. He ran his hands through his hair and managed to get himself up out of bed and out the door. 

He didn’t think anything of it when he undressed and started to gear up. Not until Flower stopped in front of him with a wide-eyed look. Sid looked around before he finally gave in to ask Flower what he was staring at. “What?”

“Just,” Flower ducked his head down and leaned in. He dropped his voice, “Next time tell him to not be so rough.”

Sid sputtered, “What the fuck?”

He regretted it as soon as he said it because every eye in the dressing room that wasn’t on them was now zero in on them. Sid huffed out a breath and waited for it. He knew there were still remnants of marks from Claude’s grip on his hips and the yellowing bruise on his throat. It wasn’t any worse than what the other guys had walked in with before. His gear covered it and it wasn’t like he didn’t welcome those touches.

“Sid,” Flower backed away slowly and darted off towards his stall. “Just remember, you were the one who got loud.”

“You want?” Geno asked as he gestured towards the marks on his hips. His face had lost any sense of humor and Sid could feel the anger radiating off of him. Sid choked out a response because he knew if he didn’t they wouldn’t let him be.

“Yes.”

Geno nodded somberly before he grinned wide and held out a fist for Sid to bump knuckles with. “Get some.”

“Think he already did.” Phil pointed out and had most of the guys in fits. Sid was pulling on his gear as listened to everyone rag on him. It was all good natured and what they would have done to any of the other guys. By the time they were out doing warm ups the novelty of messing with Sid wore off. They needed to focus and loosen up for the game.  

~!~

It was rough, the next few games. They pulled off solid play and were starting to click much better than they had during the preseason but there were still spots that he knew needed to be addressed and fixed. Sid was glad to see that what he said during the preseason had made a difference. He had seen evidence of it on the ice and even got texts from the Toews and Segs that their teams were trying to make a difference and change the way things were done. Whenever he heard a slip in the locker room followed by an apology he had to remember what Geno had said. Change didn’t happen all at once. It took time and dedication.

Between everything Sid always managed to talk to Claude every day. It might be quick or a long dragged out sleepy conversation that left Sid dreaming that Claude was lying in bed with him. It was interesting the way Claude didn’t like the fact that Tyler would be staying at Sid’s after their game.

“I just don’t understand why he would need to stay at yours. They’ve got perfectly nice hotel rooms in Pittsburgh if I recall correctly.” Claude pointed out and Sid laughed.

“He’s my friend. A fried who has put his neck out on the line and is terrified at what might happen.” Sid answered.

“Can you at least tell me what was going on that has him acting all squirrelly?” Claude dug.

Sid took a deep breath. “From what I got he’s going to ask a couple out.”

“A couple?” Claude’s voice dropped in disbelief.  “And he’s staying with you?”

“Yeah he’s staying with me.” Sid shook his head, unsure of what Claude was getting at.

“Just for clarity’s sake, it’s not us. He’s not asking us.” Claude’s voice cracked in embarrassment.

Sid snorted and tried to muffle his laughter but he wasn’t all that successful by the way Claude started cursing in a string of French. “No, it’s not us Claude. It’s, well, we know them but it’s not my place. Especially if it hasn’t worked out. He’s been quiet if you hadn’t picked up on that this week.”

Claude hummed under his breath. “Yeah, okay. So he goes ghost when he’s nervous.”

“And why did you think he’d ask us?” Sid couldn’t quite wrap his head around that one.

“You know he was all over you during the summer. Any time you’d show up he’d act like it was the best thing to ever happen to him. You egged him on most of the time too.” Claude explained. “So he’s staying with you after the game and wants to ask a couple out. It’s not the most insane leap of logic.”

“He didn’t flirt with me.” Sid scoffed.

Claude burst out into laughter. “You picked up on what I was doing but not him? Sid, I’m flattered.”

“Oh fuck off. He was just being Tyler.” Sid mumbled.

“I’m one of the luckiest guys on the planet that you have such singular focus otherwise I would have had some serious competition.” Claude teased.

“Whatever.” Sid rolled his eyes. “When am I going to see you again?”

“Fuck,” Claude sighed. “I don’t know but I miss you.”

“Me too.” Sid admitted. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah, weird request but I told them I’d ask. The next time we have a couple of days the boys want to meet you. Officially.” Claude coughed to cover up how awkward things had gotten.

“Do I get to think on it?” Sid asked.

“They’ll show up if they know you’re here and we don’t have plans to visit.” Claude offered.

“It’s a good thing I’m okay with awkward family get-togethers.” Sid chuckled. “No but it’ll be good to meet them whenever you want me to.”

“Cool. We’ll figure it out and it might not be until after the New Year but it’ll be good. You’ll love them. They can be such shits but they keep asking Danny about when they’re going to meet you, without knowing that it’s actually you.” Claude rambled.

Sid couldn’t help the dopey smile on his face. He leaned back and took a quick picture and sent it to Claude.

“That excited to meet the family?” Claude asked.

“It’s more that I’m excited that you want me to meet them.” Sid answered.

“Well,” Claude drawled, “You probably won’t be saying that once you meet them. They can be vicious.”

Sid rolled his eyes but settled himself farther into his bed. Claude’s voice drifted into that thick, sleepy French. Sid let him talk about whatever he felt like talking about. For all Sid knew Claude was detailing how he liked to wash his dishes but it the sound of Claude’s voice in his ear made it easy to sleep.

~!~

Geno eyed Sid suspiciously in the locker room. They won against the Stars but Sid was never this excited after a game unless they pulled a win out of nowhere. He watched Sid check his phone for the hundredth time and gave up trying to figure out what was going on.

“You have plans?”

Sid looked up startled by Geno’s question. His cheeks flushed as if he had been caught out before he nodded. “Tyler. He’s going to be staying at my place tonight.”

“Oh,” Geno’s eyes widened and his lips curled into a sly grin. “Claude know he have competition?”

Sid scoffed. “Really?”

“Just call it like I see it.” Geno shoved Sid’s shoulder. “Know I joke. Good to have friends like Segs. He make you not so serious all the time.”

“You can come over if you want. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Sid offered.

“I see you all the time. I see you tomorrow at skate.” Geno bumped fists with Sid before shouldering his bag and heading out.

When Sid walked out of the locker room and Tyler was leaned against the wall, scrolling through his phone not paying attention to the people passing by him in the hallway. Sid kicked at his shoe to get his attention. Tyler looked up with a wide grin before tackling Sid in a hug. “I thought you ran out on me for a second there.”

Sid laughed at Tyler’s exuberance but hugged him back just as tightly as Tyler was hugging him. “You ready to get out of here?”

“You got the booze?” Tyler asked as he fell into step with Sid.

Sid grimaced, “That bad?”

Tyler shrugged a shoulder. “It went halfway my way. We’ll talk as soon as you give me something to drink and something to eat. I could eat a cow. I swear Geno was out to eat me a live and to his teeth clean with my bones.”

Sid snorted in amusement. Once they had everything stowed and they were on their way out Sid made a quick stop to pick up dinner. He hoped that Tyler was okay with Chinese because that’s what they were having if they were going to be drinking. Sid dropped the food off in the kitchen before showing Tyler where he’d be sleeping.

They had moved everything set out on the coffee table and drinks in hand. Sid let Tyler get a couple of bites in before bringing up the main reason Tyler was here. “So what did they say? And for clarity’s sake, tell me exactly who you’re talking about here.”

Tyler ducked his head down and stabbed a little harder than necessary at a piece of broccoli. “Well, uh, Kaner and Toews.”

“I had a feeling.” Sid nodded to himself and grinned around a mouthful of rice at Tyler’s incredulous look. “You’re not subtle.”

“Apparently I am, because Kaner was fucking shocked.” Tyler sputtered. He dropped his fork and rubbed a hand over his eyes before finishing off his beer. “Jonny figured it out. He figured things out.”

“So you said it went partly your way. Do you want to explain that to me or should I just get you another beer?”

“Another beer and I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.” Tyler answered. Sid grabbed them each another two before settling back down next to Tyler on the couch. Tyler took a long swig before answering. “I just want to say that Jonny is one sneaky fucker and knows what’s going on even when he acts like he doesn’t have a clue. So we played last week. Kaner invited me over and they were doing their thing being all Jonny and Kaner. I walked in on them kissing in the kitchen.”

“Oh, please tell me you didn’t say anything like, ‘can I join in’ because I’m going to lose it if you did.” Sid interrupted.

Tyler fixed Sid with a look that said, ‘are you fucking serious?’ “No, I politely turned around and walked out of the kitchen and pretended I didn’t see anything.”

“Okay. So then what happened?”

“We hung out for a while. I was picking up all the signals that any sane person would have picked up on as interest. From both of them. They were both all touchy feely. Then we were all about to go to sleep but I had to say it before I freaked the fuck out, you know? So I stopped them, in the hallway and just blurted it out. Jonny was all, yeah I know. Kaner got mad. So I grabbed my shit and left.”

“Have you talked to either of them since then?”

“Jonny, I’ve talked to him nearly every day since then. He’s the one I thought I’d have problems with it but he wanted what I want. He says that he knows Patrick wants this. He just, isn’t supposed to. He also told me to give him a little time. Apparently it’s shocking to hear that someone wants to make your couple a more-some.” Tyler let out a gust of breath. “I just have to give it a little bit longer but I think I might have really messed shit up. To the point where I don’t have Kaner as even just as a friend.”

Sid hummed in thought. “I don’t think you did. I think you shocked someone with wanting what they wanted and didn’t think they could have.”

“Well I might lose them completely if he doesn’t come around or ends up hating me for it. And what if I messed things up between them?” Tyler tucked his feet underneath himself. “Just sucks not having a friend at home to talk about this with.”

“You don’t talk to Benn?” Sid questioned.

“Not about this.” Tyler shrugged.

“Would you tell him, if this worked out?”

Tyler nodded, “He’s my best friend. I would, eventually.”

“Well, they don’t know what they’re missing out on.” Sid patted Tyler on the shoulder roughly. "You’re pretty decent when you want to be.”

“You shit.” Tyler smacked him hard on the shoulder. “You’re supposed to be making me feel better and you are doing a piss poor job of it.”

“When have I ever sugar coated anything for the sake of anyone?” Sid pointed out but grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until he settled onto a movie. He was about to say something when Tyler’s phone beeped. He shifted on the couch and grinned before answering. The laughed out loud. “Do I want to know?”

“Jon, doesn’t believe I’m really here. He said you wouldn’t let the enemy in your house after a game.” Tyler got a sly look on his face before he was sliding across the couch and mashing his cheek against Sid’s and snapping a quick picture. Before Sid could even protest Tyler was sending it off. It wasn’t long before Sid’s phone chirped Claude’s ringtone.

**Care to explain?**

Sid rolled his eyes and showed his phone to Tyler. “Do you see what you do?”

“Oh come on, you’re so into him you wouldn’t even notice if I was making a move on you.” Tyler snorted as he sunk further into the couch. “Why couldn’t I like someone obtainable or even just one someone? No, I have to go be all complicated.”

“Story of our lives.” Sid let out a sigh. “You know Claude thought you were going to ask us out.”

“Oh fuck no.” Tyler’s grew wide. “You two, nope. I’m sorry but you two, yeah, not interested. Sorry.”

Sid laughed, “Good because I don’t know how to tell you this but you just aren’t my type.”

Tyler clutched at his chest. “How will I ever live?”

“I don’t know but you better figure it out.” Sid smacked Tyler’s thigh. “It’s past two, I’m going to bed unless you need to cry on my shoulder more?”

“Please, I know you just want to reassure your man that your virtue is safe. You can even lock the door and I won’t take any offense.” Tyler smirked at Sid’s eye roll. “I need to catch some sleep as well. You mind bringing me back to the hotel early or should I get an Uber?”

“Dude, really?” Sid shook his head as he gathered up their empty bottles and the trash. “I’m not a shitty friend. I can set an alarm and then make sure you’re awake soon enough to get you back.”

Sid had barely dropped the bottles in the recycle bin before Tyler wrapped him in a sloppy hug. “You’re the best.”

Sid burst out laughing much to Tyler’s confusion. Once he caught his breath he explained. “Nothing.”

“Right.” Tyler drawled before heading towards the stairs. “This was good. We should do this more often.”

“Slumber parties are my favorite.”

“That’s going on my Instagram with that picture. The world is going to know how much of a teenage girl you really are underneath all that disgusting hockey gear.” Tyler darted towards the stairs and out of Sid’s reach.

“You post that you’re going to cause so much trouble.” Sid yelled up the stairs and Tyler cackled but it didn’t stop him from posting the picture or the caption.

~!~

After Tyler’s visit he half expected to hear from Tyler more than just the passing group text but Tyler was oddly quiet for the first week after they hung out. Sid kept waiting to hear something, anything from Tyler about how things were going between he, Kaner and Toews but Tyler never volunteered any information and Sid wasn’t going to push.

Claude wouldn’t him live the slumber party comment down. ‘So when’s our next slumber party?’ And any and every variation of that was sent to Sid through text. He got endless hell from the guys in the locker room but it died down.

Sid was settling down in the hotel while Geno flipped through the television channels to find something to watch when his phone rang. He picked it up without checking to see who it was. “Hello?”

“Crosby, you got a second.”

Sid pulled his phone away from his ear to check the number. Yep. It’s who he thought it was. “What’s up Kaner?”

“Is he serious?”

“Is who serious?” Sid decided to play it safe, not sure how much he was supposed to actually know about what was going on.

“Of come off it, Tyler. Is he serious?” Kaner bit out.

“I think the fact that he said anything proves that he is.” Sid answered.

“Fuck.” Kaner grumbled. “Just when did this happen?”

Sid looked towards Geno and mouthed, ‘what the fuck?’. Geno perked up and sat up straight. “I think it happened during the summer and then you know, it’s still happening?”

“You suck at this.” Kaner groaned. “Thanks for your help.”

Sid looked at his phone at the sound of dial tone.

“What was that?” Geno asked.

“Kaner,” Sid looked up confused, “I think he was asking me for relationship advice?”

Geno burst out laughing. He didn’t stop until he wiped his eyes dry. “Kaner, asked you?”

“Oh fuck off.” Sid flopped down on his bed. “I think things might be working out for Tyler though.”

“Oh?” Geno sat up curious.

Sid’s phone beeped and he spotted a text from Tyler. **Whatever you said, thank you. If Claude wouldn’t punch me in the face I’d kiss you.**

Geno grabbed Sid’s phone and raised a brow in question. Sid shrugged a shoulder and answered, “Like I said, relationship advice.”

Geno opened his mouth to no doubt chirp Sid but there was a fast, panicked knocking on Sid’s door. Sid threw open the door to see Flower in his pajamas, hair wet and his iPad in hand. He didn’t bother saying anything as he moved into the room and sat down. “There’s something you need to see Sid.”

Sid felt his heart drop to his stomach and he moved to sit next to Flower. He waited as Flower pulled the website up and knew it wasn’t going to be good. It was one of the gossip rags that made Sid want to grind his teeth down. Flower held the screen to his chest and he looked to Sid. “They just posted it and you can’t really see anything that’ll point to you but you have to be more careful. Especially after this.”

“Just show me.” Sid could feel his lips starting to tingle and he was having trouble breathing. The picture was of him and Claude kissing, right before he left. It was shitty quality. It was grainy and you could barely make out the fact that it was Claude but it was. Sid could recall the moment perfectly. Claude grabbing him for one last kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you to know I'm working on the next chapter. I literally took a break to post this chapter and I'm going back to watching the game and writing. So don't hate me too much, please?


	15. Sweet Cheeks, Ugly Roses and the Circle of Life

“Sid.” Flower reached out. “Sid. Breathe”

“Where, who else has the picture?” Sid choked out.

“Just this one site. All the comments say it’s fake. You can’t tell it’s either of you it’s so far away.” Flower pointed out.

“What are they saying about Claude?” Sid questioned and waited as Flower scrolled through the half-ass paragraph and the comments.

“Just that there was a reason he decided to come out. That this guy, you, were his reason to finally come out.” Flower answered.

“I have to call him.” Sid fumbled with his phone and nearly dropped it in the process. Geno closed a hand over Sid’s. “Stop and breathe. It’s okay.”

Sid nodded jerkily.

“We leave so you can call but you need, you know where we are.” Geno waited until Sid nodded in acknowledgement before he nudged Flower out of Sid’s room.

He barely had to wait a ring before Claude answered. “I’m so sorry, Sid.”

“You’re okay?”

“You’re not mad?” Claude asked.

“No. Flower showed me. There’s only one picture and you can’t even tell it’s us. But you’re okay?” Sid couldn’t relax until he got a clear answer out of Claude. His heart was already pounding at the thought that someone had even managed to get that picture but if it had done anything to Claude, caused any problems for him, Sid didn’t know if he’d be able to forgive himself.

“Yeah. I mean, my phone’s blowing up and management is probably leaving me messages as we speak but you can’t tell, even with twenty percent certainty that it’s me. There’s no way they can tell it’s you.” Claude let out a sigh. “I need to call them back but I wanted to check in with you first.”

“I’m fine. I’m just worried about you.” Sid couldn’t believe that out of everything Claude was worried about him.

“Well, it had to happen eventually.” Claude muttered. “I’ll call you in the morning to let you know how everything went.”

“You could call me back later if you wanted.” Sid offered.

“You have an afternoon game. I’m not going to wake you up in the middle of the night. I’ll call in the morning to let you know how everything is going.” Claude breathed out heavily. “Just you’re still in this right? No matter how crazy things get?”

“Yeah,” Sid answered without hesitation. “It might get difficult but I’m right here with you. I want this so much Claude.”

“Good.” Claude sounded relieved at hearing Sid’s answer. “Get some sleep Sid. I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

“Yeah. Good night Claude.” Sid waited until Claude hung up before setting his phone down on his bed. On second thought he sent a quick text to Geno and Flower letting them know that everything was okay. Then he got into bed, wishing he wasn’t hundreds of miles away from Claude. He wanted to be right next to Claude. He wanted Claude to know that no matter what Sid had his back and he would always be there for him.

Sid barely slept. He knew it was pointless to stew and worry but he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t shut his mind off and he wondered what Claude would be doing and how this would affect him. He glanced at his phone every once in a while to make sure he hadn’t missed Claude’s phone call but he knew that Claude had a lot to do. Anytime something like that surfaced for any player, the face of a franchise, there was a lot of scrambling to get ahead of the rest of the media.  

There was still steam from his shower lingering by the time his phone rang. Sid half-ass wrapped a towel around his waist as he grabbed his phone. “Hello?”

“Sid,” Claude breathed out a sigh of relief. “You’re awake.”

“Even if I wasn’t I would have answered. How are you doing?” Sid asked. He tried to keep his voice even and not to let it grow soft like he wanted. Claude didn’t need that right now. He needed strength and someone to listen to him.

“Fuck, Sid. The PR people said there is no definitive way to say that it’s me but they’re leaving it up to me to decide if I’m going to address it or ignore the speculation. They were good enough not to ask me who it was in the picture but recommended I speak with whoever about the media responsibilities.” Claude explained.

“What do you want to do?” Sid asked.

“I don’t want to lie. That was the whole fucking point. I wanted to stop lying about who I was dating, who I’m in love with and that’s pretty much what they want me to do.” Claude growled out. “I don’t want to do that anymore.”

Sid bit his lip in thought before finally answering. “Then don’t. Say it was you in the picture. Tell them that you found someone you want to spend your time with. Tell them what you feel is right Claude.”

“But it’s you Sid. I can’t just throw your name out there. I wouldn’t do that to you. Not until you were absolutely sure that it was what you wanted.” Claude breathed out.

“Then what you do is say, yes that was you and your boyfriend in that picture when someone asks. And you both want your privacy because that’s what any other player would want for their girlfriend or family.” Sid took a leap and trusted whatever Claude decided to do. “Then, we’ll talk about things when the time is right.”

“How are you so _you_?” Claude sputtered out. “How do you make everything seem like it’s going to be okay?”

Sid smiled even though he knew Claude wouldn’t see him. “Because it will be.”

“Thank you.” Claude whispered. “You really are as good as everyone says you are. Except when you’re cussing out on the ice, you should really work on that.”

“Fuck off, eh?” Sid laughed and started to laugh even harder when Claude burst out laughing. Claude had made a decision, one that he was comfortable with. His voice was lighter, and Sid could hear that he was smiling by the time they got off the phone with each other. It wasn’t so terrible now. They would figure it out as everything happened, step by step.

~!~

It was a hard loss. It always hit harder when you lost in a shoot-out. There wasn’t much you could say when the media fired question after question at you. Sid nodded, and answered in between whipping his face clean. He’s out of breath and not really paying attention one hundred percent to the last reporter.

“What do you have to say about the speculation with Claude Giroux? We know you’re friendly ever since you both worked on the You Can Play Campaign. Is there anything we should know?”

Sid blinked a few time. Sweat dripping into his eye and he rubbed viciously at it to soothe the sting. “I mean you’re asking the wrong person but is it really any of our business as to who he spends his time with?”

“It’s got to mess with team dynamic, don’t you think?”

Sid ground his teeth together and wanted nothing more than to spit out that he was done answering questions. Instead he took a deep breath and answered. “It doesn’t mess with team dynamic, him dating someone. It doesn’t mess with team dynamic when any of the other guys start dating someone. Why would it with Giroux dating someone?”

The reporter’s mouth flapped like he was about to say something else but Flower leaned over and wrapped his arm around Sid’s shoulders. “All we care about is how you play. Right, Sid?”

“Right,” Sid nodded.

“Now get out of here, the captain needs a shower.” Flower raised a brow, almost as if he were straight out daring the reporter to ask more. Once the media cleared out Sid looked towards Flower. “Whoever the fuck that is isn’t welcome in here any longer.”

Flower patted his shoulder. “Agreed. We’ll have to talk about who gets let in because that shit isn’t going to fly. Those aren’t questions we shouldn’t have to field or answer.”

 Sid shook his head as he went to shower off. If he was getting questions like this, how many other teams were getting the same treatment? What did Claude have to deal with after every game that the media wanted to talk with him? It was annoying having to face the media after a loss and have them needling at you. But this? It wasn’t something they should have to deal with in the locker room or outside of it. It wasn’t anyone’s business.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth but Sid tried to let it go. He couldn’t let the thought go, even at the team dinner. Sitting in the restaurant with the guys talking around him Sid pulled out his phone, barely expecting to get a response but he wanted to know. He started a group text without including Claude. He didn’t want his line of thought and his questions to bother Claude.

**Sid:** Does anyone else get asked about Claude after games?

            He got a response relatively quickly. He got a refill on his water and looked down to see a few messages waiting for him.

            **Toews:** Yeah, every once in a while. It pisses Kaner off so they steer clear if he’s around.

            **Segs** : Jamie does mostly. I get a few questions but I pretty much tell them to fuck off as nicely as possible.

            **Sid:** How do you politely tell someone to fuck off and stop asking those questions?

            **Toews:** Selective hearing has always worked for me.

            **Sid:** I just want to tell them to fuck off. Do you think he gets it as bad?

            **Segs:** He stays quiet and focuses on game questions. You’re a shit boyfriend if you don’t watch his interviews.

            **Toews:** do you watch me?

            **Segs:** Okay, point.

            **Sid:** Oh? Is there something I should know?

            **Toews:** Fuck off, eh?

            **Segs:** Don’t brush off our love like that sweet cheeks.

            **Towes:** Call me sweet checks again and you won’t be staying at mine when we play again.

            **Segs:** Don’t be like that.

            **Sid:** Right, I’ll leave you to it but it’s not any of their business and we need to make it clear.

            Sid set his phone down and thought over what Jon had suggested. It would probably work out a lot better than he thought. Especially, if every team froze the media out that asked probing personal questions versus game centered questions. He hoped that if the situation was different, if there was another player facing this that they would all band together and to do the same thing, even if they weren’t personally involved or close friends. If there was anyone in the league who needed help or support that they’d know it was okay to reach out and they had the support they needed.

             Sid ended up spending more time than he wanted watching Claude’s post-game interviews. They were usually short bits and pieces but it was enough to see how much Claude did his best to ignore the questions. He brushed a lot of them off or told the reporter that he had already answered that in a press release. He wasn’t shy about getting people out of his business and back on track. His team mates were on the same page and did just as he did.

            He felt guilty that Claude had to work for his privacy like that. Claude hadn’t complained though. He knew it was a part of coming out so publically. The overly curious nature of people didn’t help matters but Sid had noticed that the stress that lingered in Claude’s face had slowly started to disappear with each interview. It was almost as if he had stopped thinking so much and just let it go.

            Sid pulled up the Flyers game schedule and tried to figure out when they’d next be able to sneak in a visit. It looked like after the New Year would be the first opportunity that Sid had open. Claude had two home games the same week the Pens had a bye week. That would give them enough time for a decent visit. Sid eyed his phone and considered calling Danny again to let him into Claude’s place again but decided against it and grabbed his phone to text Claude. It’d be a little while before he answered because he’d be finishing up his game but it’d be there and they’d come up with a plan.

**Sid:** So how about I come to yours for a few days? Get there the night of the first, stay until your game?

**Sid:** I know you won’t be home until the morning but I miss you and don’t mind hanging out by myself until you get there.

**Sid:** You just have to get me into your place.

            After sending a quick good night text Sid settled in his bed to get some sleep. That bone weary feeling had settled in and as much as he wanted to stay awake to get plans figured out with Claude sleep’s call was entirely too strong to resist.

~!~

            They had come up with a plan to see each other. In the mean time they grabbed whatever spare time they had to text or to talk to each other on the phone. Sid hadn’t mentioned anything about the plans of freezing the media out but Flower had an impish look about the idea when Sid mentioned the plan to him.

            The way Flower acted had Sid worried so he kept an eye on Flower and the other goalies across the league. He noticed the subtle changes. Any of the guys who played with Claude and were on different teams now they pulled the selective hearing idea that Jon had. It was priceless when Sid was getting personal questions and Flower was sitting next to him and just went silent mid-interview.

            Sid looked over his shoulder at Flower, “You okay over there, bud?”

            Flower nodded and grinned. “I just figured that you know, since we were talking about personal things maybe I should tell my story too.”

            Sid muffled a laugh with a rough cough and left Flower to whatever he was getting up to.

            “Okay, tell us your story.”

            “Well on the bright morning of November 28th 1984 one of the greatest goalies was born.”

            Sid nearly choked on his laughter but listened to Flower narrate his ‘days on infancy that showed his parents his potential’.

            He wasn’t the only one who got a kick out of Flower’s antics. The entire team ended up bursting into laughter at the _Lion King_ reenactment that definitely did not happen at Estelle’s birth. Vero would not have let Flower lift a newborn in the air like Rafiki and sing the circle of life.

            It was enough of a distraction that once the reporters got back to asking questions they were one hundred percent about their play. By the end of the night Flower had sent out links to the YouTube videos that Horny had stealth recorded and got PR to post online.

            **Claude:** I feel like you had something to do with this.

            **Sid:** Oh Flower and his circle of life story?

            **Claude:** That and every other player asked about me literally shut them down.

            **Sid:** Thank Jon for that.

**Claude:** Maybe I will. But tell Flower I said thanks, okay? He’s a good guy to do that for someone he doesn’t even like.

**Sid:** If he didn’t like you, I don’t think he would have done that for you or me.

**Claude:** I’ll be sure he knows I appreciate it.

 

            The flowers waiting in Flower’s stall was totally worth all the trouble that Sid had to go through to get them there for Claude. Sneaking down the hallways with an obnoxious bouquet of white and pale orange roses was not what Sid expecting to do before practice. He may have left a few minutes early so not to be caught being the one who brought enemy colors in but Flower would know exactly who they were from.

            Sid watched as everyone pulled to a stop at the sight of Flower’s locker. Geno snorted in amusement but added a card. Sid looked at Geno in question. Geno grinned wide. “Last minute idea, you were already here.”

            Sid was lacing his skates when Flower walked in. He glanced at the flowers before looking towards Sid with a raised eye brow.

            “I don’t know why you’re looking at me. I wouldn’t buy anyone flowers that ugly.” Sid pointed out and Flower shook his head. Geno stood up and grabbed the card and pushed it against Flower’s chest. “Best part is the card.”

            Flower grimaced as he pulled out the card with Lion King characters on the front. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he opened the card and it started to sing, _The Circle of Life_. Flower burst out laughing. He held his stomach he hurt so much from laughing. Once he had composed himself he cleared his throat and recited, “Thanks, from the greatest Captain in the league. Now what could Claude Giroux be thanking me for, I wonder and how did he get these flowers in my stall?”

            Geno grinned, “Might hate us on ice but he decent person, understands what you did for him. Understand what we all do.”

~!~

            Sid pulled straight into the garage at Claude’s not wanting to leave his car out on the open especially while Claude wasn’t supposed to be in town. He was glad that Danny had tucked the garage opener and spare key where he said he would. Sid made a pit stop in the kitchen for a quick snack and drink of water before heading for Claude’s room.

            Once he was settled it didn’t take long for Sid to fall asleep. Surrounded by Claude’s scent and curled up in his sheets. As much as he thought he’d be kept up waiting for Claude with want he wasn’t. Every stressful thought that had gone through his mind on the long drive here disappeared.

            He woke to the soft sound of Claude padding into the bedroom. He left the door ajar so he’d be able to see as he walked around the room. Sid watched through half closed eyes as Claude set his bag against the door before grabbing a pair of sweats to change into. He slipped into the bathroom near silent and Sid was close to falling back asleep before Claude was slipping in the bed with him.

            Sid turned on his side to face Claude. “Hey.”

            Claude smiled before leaning in to kiss Sid. He made to pull away but Sid tugged him back close. Claude rolled on top of Sid, a knee on either side of his hips. He curled his fingers with Sid’s and held them down on the mattress as he pressed his weight into them. Sid pressed up for another kiss but Claude pulled back with a sleepy grin.

            Sid wanted to get his hands on Claude but something about their position, the hold Claude had him in made his heart beat just a little faster. “Claude?”

            “I just,” Claude shook his head before leaning down and brushing his mouth just over Sid’s. Sid chased Claude’s mouth with his own. It was open mouthed and Sid just barely got a taste. His entire body arched up into Claude’s and he let out a groan when Claude grinded his hips down against Sid’s.

            Sid pressed his cheek into the pillow. His nose brushed against Claude’s hand. He let out a heavy breath and Claude dropped a line of kisses along Sid’s throat. He stopped just at Sid’s collarbone, scraping his teeth against it before sucking a bruise to the surface. Sid let out a soft moan before managing to get his hands free and running them along Claude’s back and settling at his waist. Sid let his thumbs slip under the elastic, rubbing his nail against warm skin causing Claude to shiver from his touch.

            Claude rolled to his side, tugging Sid to his side before slipping a hand along Sid’s stomach and into his pants. Sid closed his eyes and let his mouth drop open with a soft gasp. He searched for Claude’s mouth blindly. He shoved Claude’s sweats down enough to wrap his hand around Claude. He tried to match Claude’s rhythm to listen to the way Claude’s breathe quickened and the way his chest pressed against Sid’s with every breath. He couldn’t get close enough. He couldn’t get _enough_.

            Sid brushed his mouth against Claude’s jaw, his stubble biting at the soft skin of his lips. He was getting close to the edge when Claude moved his lips against Sid’s ear in a breathless whisper. “I love you.”

            The words mixed with Claude’s stubble against his cheek, his hand around him with just enough pressure sent him toppling over the edge. He pressed in just the right spot that had Claude following right after him.

            Sid wiped his hand on the bedsheets before pulling Claude into a deep, languorous kiss. Claude wrapped himself around Sid. Letting him hold him, touch him and guide him. Sid closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Claude’s. His lips were used to the point they tingled and Claude was warm against him. A steady heart beat against his chest. Soft breaths fanning out across Sid’s cheeks told him that Claude had fallen asleep. Sid let his fingers trace feather light against Claude’s jaw before closing his eyes and drifting into sleep.


	16. Vicious Brieres, Bets and Stolen Shirts

            Claude was curled up against Sid’s back when Sid woke up. Sid didn’t want to get up but his teeth were fuzzy and his stomach was growling. After a quick stop to the bathroom Sid dug through the fridge trying to find something for omelets. He did his best to keep quiet as he cooked. He knew what it was like to get in late after a game and just want to do nothing but sleep for the majority of the next day. He wouldn’t be the one to prod Claude out of bed. Not completely. Sid plated the omelets, grabbed a mug full of coffee and headed towards the bedroom. It only took a few seconds before Claude let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. He blinked up at Sid sent him a sleepy smile.

            “Breakfast in bed.” Claude shuffled until he was sitting up. He reached for the plate and the coffee. “Thank you.”

            Sid shrugged a shoulder but settled on the bed next to Claude with his own plate. They ate quietly. Once they were finished Sid set the plates and empty mugs on the bed side table before relaxing.

            “I like coming home to you.” Claude commented absently. “I wish we could do it more often.”

            Sid nodded in agreement. “That would be nice.”

            “How’d Flower like his flowers and the card?” Claude grinned as stretched out onto his back.

            Sid grinned. “It was hilarious. I’m pretty sure he cried from laughing so hard. The whole team had a good laugh.”

            “I do appreciate everything you guys have been doing for me. You, _they_ , didn’t have to do any of it. They could have left me to handle it all on my own. It was my decision to come out. I knew what was going to happen. It’s nice to know even some of the Pens have my back if I need it.” Claude tapped his fingers gently against Sid’s chest.

            “Always.” Sid mumbled.

            “So how would you feel about meeting the boys while you’re here?” Claude posed the question and Sid felt his muscles tense. As long as it was the Briere boys and not the team, Sid could handle it. Facing that many Flyers at once, that was a bit daunting.

            “The Brieres?”

            Claude raised a brow, “Who else?”

            “I just had to make sure before I said yes and ended up in the Flyers locker room trying not to get murdered.” Sid admitted and ignored the way Claude shook with laughter.

            “One step at a time, Sid.” Claude patted Sid’s chest. “They’ll be over for dinner. So you were going to meet them whether you were ready or not.”

            “Oh, okay.” Sid nodded. “Is it bad that I’m a bit anxious about this even though Danny’s been helping me get here to see you?”

            “The boys can be vicious little shits but I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Claude answered. “All they really care about is that I’m cooking and their dad isn’t so they get edible food.”

            Sid snorted in amusement. That sounded about right. That’s all he really cared about when he was their age. Food and hockey. “So what’s on the menu?”

            Claude grinned and Sid was getting a feeling he wasn’t going to like the answer. “Don’t you dare say grilled cheese sandwiches. That isn’t dinner. I don’t care how fancy you think you can make them.”

            “Some pasta and vegetables. It’s easy enough to make that for three growing boys and three professional hockey players.” Claude stretched out.

            “They do know that it’s me they’re going to be meeting, right?” Sid asked after a few minutes.

            “Not a clue but I heard there is a bet and they’ll be showing up with the jersey of whoever they think it is.” Claude chuckled. “My bet is on Carson winning. He always does.”

            “Really?” Sid’s eyes widened.

            “Well Caelen is a moody shit so he’ll probably show up with a Chara jersey just to piss us all off.” Claude explained. ‘Then there’s Carson, who there’s no telling who he picks. But Cameron, he’s got my back.”

            Sid raised a brow, “Oh yeah?”

            “That and you’re his favorite player besides his Dad and me. So he’ll default to you.”

            “What are the stakes?” Sid asked.

            “Probably chores.” Claude answered but then stopped to think about it. “Well, it could be worse. They can be creative.”

            “What happens if they all get it wrong?” Sid questions.

            “Then Danny wins and nobody wants to let Danny win.” Claude laughed. “He’ll add chores that the boys hate.”

            Sid and Claude are in the kitchen starting the prep work for dinner when the front door pops open and loud whoops are heard. Danny’s voice is louder than the rest, “I hope you’re ready for them!”

            Sid dropped the knife on the cutting board to be sure not to injure himself. All three boys come to a skidding stop just outside of the kitchen taking him in. Sid’s eyes flick from each jersey they’re wearing and then towards Claude. He says in a low whisper, “What happens if they all win?”

            “Claude needs to learn not to go all heart-eyes when anyone talks about you.” Danny answered as he rounded the corner. Sid looked at Claude to ask how the hell Danny heard that but Claude grinned as he explained, “Dad ears.”

            “So it’s true.” Caelen raised a brow as he tugged the jersey off. He was in a red plaid shirt and he threw the jersey over the back of the couch as if it disgusted him. Sid had seen that reaction before but he wasn’t expecting it today. Even if Caelen’s father played against him in the past and Claude still did.

            “Yeah it’s true. That a problem your highness?” Claude bit out and it was enough to knock Caelen down a few pegs but not enough to stop him from challenging him. “I don’t see what’s so special about him. That’s all I’m saying.”

            “Caelen! Living room! Now.” Danny’s tone brooked no room for argument and was tugged towards the living room.

            Sid watched with wide eyes. He didn’t have a change to say anything before Carson was sneaking in between he and Claude to get a peek at what was going to be for dinner. “You are awesome! Pasta Giroux is the best.”

            Claude bumped fists with Carson and handed over the stalk of broccoli. “Get to work.”

            Cameron stood there watching them. “So this is for real? No jokes?”

            “It’s real.” Sid answered.

            “Can I talk to you?” Cameron directed towards Sid. Sid looked towards Claude wondering if he should be worried but he was getting nothing from Claude. Instead he wiped his hands on the dish towel and followed Cameron down the hall and politely kept his eyes adverted from where Danny was dealing with Caelen.

            Cameron gestured for Sid to sit on the bed in the guest bedroom. “Ignore Caelen, he’s been a dick since the girl he asked out said she wasn’t interested.”

            “He doesn’t have to like me.” Sid shrugged a shoulder.

            Cameron narrowed his eyes at Sid. He felt like he was being judged for everything he’s done since the summer. He thought correctly. Cameron reached out with a fist for Sid to bump. “You’re good people Croz. Don’t disappoint us.”

            Sid tried his best not to laugh and turned it into a smile. “I don’t want to disappoint him so I don’t think I’ll disappoint you guys.”

            “Good.”

            “Okay.” Sid nodded and followed Cameron back to the kitchen.

            “You’ve been requested for Xbox.” Claude said before dropping his voice. “I didn’t know he was mad. If I did I would have talked to him first.”

            Sid shrugged a shoulder. “It’s okay.”

            “What did Cameron say?” Claude asked.

            “Told me not to disappoint them.” Sid smiled at the way Claude huffed out an amused breath. “Caelen going to be okay with this?”

            Claude pressed a quick kiss to Sid’s temple. “He will be. Go play Xbox with Carson and Cameron before someone comes looking for you.”

            Sid nodded and padded out to the living room and caught the controller that Carson tossed at him. “So what are we playing?”

            The way Carson smiled Sid knew he was going to be losing at whatever it was. He was decent enough to hold his own against the guys. His hand eye coordination had to be good but he’d never be as good as the kids who grew up playing on these consoles. He was thankful when they chose something he understood. He could play any sports game they threw at him. Even if it was basketball.

            He laughed at the creative brand of cursing they had. Anytime the boys got anywhere close to saying the actually swears, Danny’s voice would ring out with a quick _watch your mouth_. Cameron had taken to elbowing him in the gut when Sid would pull ahead of either of the boys. Carson ended up standing in front of the television in his own brand of cheating. Everyone got a good laugh out of the fact that Sid stood up behind him and kept playing above his head.

            “Dinner’s ready!” Claude called out. Sid expected more of a fight out of them but Cameron immediately put the game on pause and took off towards the kitchen. Sid looked at Carson who shrugged a shoulder. “It’s good food.”

            “Compared to mine is a hundred times better apparently.” Danny shrugged a shoulder but took a seat opposite where Sid guessed he was sitting.

            “It’s like you tell us, it’s a learning process so you’re going to make mistakes.” Cameron said with a grin. Sid muffled his laughter behind a hand. He was the only who attempted the nicety because the rest of the table erupted in laughter. Danny ruffled Cameron’s hair. “Thanks for the support bud.”

            Sid ended up lost in aimless chatter. Claude got caught up on what had been going on in their schooling, their training and their failed efforts to convince Danny of getting them a dog, each. Sid understood why he kept the Brieres close, even after Danny had been traded and ended up retiring. Claude had become part of the family the year he lived with Danny. It wasn’t something Sid would give up either.

            They were almost done with dinner, Sid lost it at the impression Carson gave of Geno when Caelen finally spoke. “Just because you’re Sidney Crosby doesn’t mean what you’re doing is okay.”

            “Caelen.” Claude warned.

            “No. You’re out and going through all this by yourself while he hides the fact that he’s dating you. How is that fair? How does that any sense? It doesn’t. Everything you’re doing is pointless.” Caelen slammed a hand down on the table.

            “Caelen, I think that’s enough.” Danny said as he started to stand. “I apologize Sid, Claude. We should be going.”

            Sid swallowed and watched as Claude floundered with a response. Instead of sitting quietly Sid actually spoke. “I know it isn’t fair asking Claude to hide the fact that he’s dating me.”

            “Then why don’t you do something about it.” Caelen challenged.

            “Because I’m not ready,” Sid answered as honestly as he could. He kept his eyes locked with Caelen’s as he spoke because he had a feeling Caelen needed to hear this more than it needed to be said out loud. “I didn’t think I’d get something like this until after I retired. I know how hard all of this is for him because we talk to each other and we work together to come to a solution that works best for us. Right now? This is what we’ve chosen. You either respect that decision or you keep treating someone who sees you as family as badly as you have been this entire evening.”

            Cameron and Carson’s mouths dropped open and they slowly stood from the table, following their Dad’s lead. Sid offered them a half assed smile as he stood. “I’m going to the restroom. It was great meeting you.”

            Sid pressed a hand on Claude’s shoulder as he made his way around the table before clapping Cameron and Carson on the shoulder and shaking hands with Danny. “I’ll be seeing you around I expect.”

            “Sure thing.” Danny nodded dumbfounded.

            Sid did his best not to look back over his shoulder once the kitchen erupted into furious whispers. He slipped into Claude’s room and sat on the bed. He tucked his head between his knees and told himself to take slow, deep breaths. Once he had managed to get over the initial panic, he moved to the bathroom and splashed cool water on his face. He changed from his jeans into shorts and turned the bed down before curling up with a book. It was early yet but he figured Claude needed some time to talk with Danny and the boys. He wouldn’t intrude on that no matter how much he wanted to hear what was being said. This was between Caelen, Claude and Danny.

            He had read the same page ten times over by the time he heard the front door open and close. He slipped out from the covers and set his book on the nightstand. He waited for Claude to come to him just in case he need a few moments to himself. He didn’t wait long. Sid was startled when the door opened and Claude came striding in. Sid barely had time to get a word out before Claude had his face in his hands, his lips sliding against Sid’s. The initial fire of the kiss waned and burned low. Sid let Claude slow until he pulled back just enough so their foreheads were resting against each other.

            “What was that for?” Sid asked with his eyes still closed.

            “For you being you.” Claude answered softly. Sid opened his eyes and searched Claude’s for any kind of clue as to what happened after he left the room but he wasn’t getting anything. Claude moved towards the closet and dug through for a clean set of pants. “Caelen apologized for acting the way he did. I suspect he’ll be apologizing to you as well.”

            “I understand why it bothered him, you being out and me not.” Sid scratched at the back of his neck and cleared his throat. “I know it’s hard for you to lie about the fact that you’re dating someone when you’re asked. I didn’t intend for it to be this hard. Not being able to see you as much as I wanted. Not being able to do all the normal things people do when they see each other. If this ever hurts you, you have to tell me. I can’t do that to you.”

            “Sid,” Claude reached out and cupped Sid’s cheek for a moment before pulling Sid into a tight hug. “If you ever hurt me, if this ever started to become too hard to handle, I would tell you.”

            Sid nodded and let Claude rock him back and forth for a few moments, soaking up the attention and reassurance Claude was giving him. He nearly choked on a laugh when Claude asked, “So you want to put on a movie and make out on the couch?”

            Sid didn’t have to be asked twice. He grabbed Claude’s wrist as he headed towards the living room laughing when Claude smacked his ass and chased after him.

~!~

            Leaving Claude never got easier. In fact, Sid thought that it got more difficult as time passed. It made his chest tight and he dragged out the drive home as long as possible. He may have also been a bit late, by his standards, to skate. He knew he was going to be stiff, tired and not in his best form but being caught out being late was never good. Even if it were only a handful of guys who would notice his tardiness.

            Geno raised a brow but kept quiet as Sid slipped into the locker room. He almost managed to get to his stall unnoticed but Sheary spotted him. He acted like he was checking his wrist for the time as he spoke, “Sid, you’re on time.”

            “Isn’t that a good thing?” Sid asked as he tugged his wrinkled tee-shirt over his head to start replacing it with his underarmor and gear.

            Hags clicked his tongue and shook his head. “You’re always early. What were you up to that made you late?”

            Sid ignored the question for as long as he could until Carl skirted around him in a circle. If Sid didn’t know Carl was already involved with someone else, he would have thought he was being undressed. It wasn’t until Carl poked under Sid’s jaw that Sid actually worried that he missed something. Carl’s voice dropped just shy of a whisper and Sid had to strain to hear him.  “You should probably put away that shirt.”

            Sid looked down at the shirt he had dropped to the bench and his jaw dropped. That was definitely not his shirt. It was Claude’s. That was half of Claude’s number staring up at him. Sid shoved it as far back in his stall as he could manage before he turned back towards Carl. He knew his face was flushed bright red. He could feel the heat of embarrassment spreading across his chest.

            Carl grinned before offering a fist for Sid to bump. “Good on you, Sid.”

            Sid just nodded, not sure how else to react as he bumped fist with Hags. “Yeah.”

            “Still going to chirp the shit out of him.” Carl offered and Sid laughed at the way Carl cooed like a pigeon like Claude was known to do on ice. He watched as Carl smacked Horny hard on the shoulder then danced out of reach. “None of that. Serious hockey things to do. Captain said so.”

            “Captain said so?” Horny threw a wad of socks at Sid’s face. He was thankful that they were actually clean. He was geared up before even the late comers dragged in. He grabbed his phone and shot off a quick text message to Claude.

            **Sid:** You fucker. You knew I was heading straight to practice.

            **Claude:** :)

            **Claude:** Who actually realized you were wearing one of my old shirts? You?

            **Sid:** It was Hags.

            **Claude:**  Well I’m fucked, aren’t I?

            **Sid: :)**

            **Claude:** He’s going to chase me around on the ice.

            **Sid:**  Probably

            **Claude:** I should have made you take the shirt off.

            **Sid:** Probably

            **Claude:** But you really looked hot in my numbers.

            **Sid:** Probably

            **Claude:** You fucker, go to work.

            Sid nearly dropped his phone when Claude sent him a picture it he was wearing Sid’s hoodie. The number 87 sat on his shoulder and there was a wide grin on his face. Sid was never going to get bored with Claude in his life.


	17. Claude's Boyfriend is Better than Yours.

It was not even six in the morning when Sid was pulled from sleep with his phone ringing loudly. Sid reached out blindly and didn’t bother looking to see who it was. His voice was rough with sleep and cracked as he answered. “Hello?”

            “You are the worst boyfriend in the world sometimes.”

            Sid sat up in bed and pulled the phone away to see who was calling. It was Danny. “What are you talking about?”

            “Okay, I’ll amend that. You both are the worst boyfriends ever. The key is communication. Remember that when you end up divorced.” Danny pointed out.

            “Would you just tell me what happened?” Sid answered but set his phone on speaker and started looking for articles, clips or anything that would clue him in to what happened. He wasn’t seeing anything that could clue him in. 

            “Someone in the locker room made a comment about how Claude’s play had been suffering since he started taking it up the ass.” Danny explained. “It isn’t bad enough that they’re in a losing streak but someone had to pop out with that shit.”

            “Who said it?” Sid’s blood was boiling.

            “Does it matter?” Danny breathed out. “Just, I know you play each other tomorrow just do something for him. It’s already going to be shit playing each other. It always it but if he hasn’t told you then he’s not going to. He’s in a shit mood because they’re flying out right after the game so he doesn’t get to spend time with you but this is just the icing on the cake.”

            “Fuck, I’ll figure something out.” Sid muttered before Danny ended up hanging up. Sid rubbed a hand over his eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to calm the fury flying through his veins.

 

            Sid was grinning as he made it into the locker room. The anticipation of playing against the Flyers wasn’t enough to pull him down. It wasn’t hard to get the guys to go along with his plan. Sid had been sitting on the rainbow stick tape since it came in at the beginning of the regular season. This was the perfect opportunity to show their support. He grabbed a spare roll and tossed it between his hands a few times. He broke routine and made his way over the Dana and handed it to him with a quick whisper. He ignored the raised eyebrows he got but the equipment manager jogged out of the locker room without a backward glance.

            Sid double checked that the tape was to his liking before he stood up and cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

            “Hey, Cap’s got words!” Kessel yelled and everyone stopped talking.

            “I know this was last minute but this is important for everyone to see and to know. When one of us gets taken down, the rest of us have to step up and show that we have your back, even if you’re a Flyer.” Sid rubbed at his mouth. His lips were already chapped before hitting the ice for warm-ups. “So for everyone to agree to this, even management who probably thought I lost it, I just want to say thank you. It’s not every day that you manage to get a pro hockey team to use rainbow tape on their sticks and are willing to play the entire game with it without asking questions.”

            “We’ve got questions we’re just waiting until later.” Flower piped up and it earned a round of laughter from the guys.

            “Let’s make Pittsburgh proud and win it.” Sid shook his arms out and got into line as they started out the tunnel for warm-ups. He stopped when Geno tugged on the back of his sweater. “What?”

            “Just,” Geno shrugged a shoulder. “Wish you let everyone know and not hide. You such good person, heart so big. He lucky.”

            Sid floundered to figure out what to say but was saved from saying anything as Geno reached out of their handshake. He hit the ice felt the energy of the arena start to pour through him. He had just made his first circle of the ice when he noticed Claude standing at center ice, his stick taped and watching the Penguins with wide eyes. His second circuit around, Sid stopped in front of Claude. No one was close enough to bother them or over hear what they spoke about.

            Claude shook his head in amusement. “I don’t know whether I should punch Danny or offer him free babysitting for forever.”

            Sid shrugged a shoulder. “You should have told me.”

            “The guys nearly shit a brick when your equipment manager came in and handed me a roll of tape and told me to ‘just fucking go with it. ”

            Sid barked out a laugh.

            “I wish we were anywhere but here.” Claude admitted before pulling a glove off and offering his hand to Sidney. The handshake was as intimate as they could be out on the ice. He knew how it’d look to the cameras and to the rest of the world. Sid was offering his support. “Forgive me for saying it, but I hope you fucking lose.”

            Sid grinned before skating backwards, “I think the only losers out here are in orange.”

            “That was weak, even for you, Crosby!” Claude yelled down the ice loud enough that had Geno raising a brow in challenge as he skated by.  

            The game was fast, loud and it left that satisfied burn when the Kessel pulled off a game winning shot mid-fall on ice. The static roar of the crowd, piling on top of Phil for pulling that off, it was beyond electric.

            The locker room was bursting with excitement of a well-fought game. Sully had already come in and said his piece and the media would be in soon enough. Sid was stripping out of his gear when there was a quick tap on his shoulder. Sid looked up to see Geno nodding towards the door. “Someone want to see you.”

            Sid felt his heart beat heavy in his chest as he shoved his feet in his sliders and maneuvered around the rest of the guys and out into the hallway. Sid spotted the red of Claude’s hair and slipped out around the media lingering just outside of the locker rooms and tugged Claude into one of the medical rooms. He was barely able to say anything before Claude’s mouth was on him. It was hot, insistent and Sid groaned into Claude’s mouth when Claude bit his lip.

            Sid’s hands slid against Claude’s sweat soaked skin. His heart slammed against his chest as Claude tugged their hips right against each other. Sid wanted more than what he was going to get here. The sound of Claude panting in his ear, the feeling of Claude’s beard against his cheek. Sid wanted all of it and more.

            Claude nosed up behind Sid’s ear before peppering kisses along his jaw and neck. “I wish we were going back to yours.”

            Sid tilted his head back and let Claude mouth at the base of his throat. His fingers tangled in Claude’s hair, holding him there. “I miss you.”

            Claude stopped in his attention and pulled back to look Sid in the eye. “I can’t believe you did that for me.”

            Sid reached up ran a hand through sweaty hair. “Well, I kind of love you so I’d do anything to be sure that you know it.”

            The way Claude kissed him this time, soft and gentle. It was as if they had all the time in the world but there still wouldn’t be enough time for Claude to show Sid how much he meant to Claude.

            There was a quick knock on the door and Claude closed his eyes. “Time’s up.”

            Sid stole a quick kiss from Claude. “Don’t let me find out from Danny next time, okay? We’re in this together.”

            “I’ll work on it.” Claude nodded before opening the door a crack to check and see if it was safe to head back to the visitor’s locker room. Sid waited a few minutes before slipping out and back into the locker room. He mouth felt bruised, his heart was still beating quickly in his chest and he could feel the smile stretched across his lips.

            He managed to slip back in the locker room and sit on the bench before the media game in. Flower raised a brow and rubbed at the base of his neck. Sid took it as the cue that it was. He tugged the back of his shirt down so the collar would cover any marks Claude may have left.

            The questions started off about their game play. All questions Sid had answered before. Management had warned him that he’d have to make a statement about the rushed decision to use the tape, to answer questions about what he and Claude had talked about center ice. Sid knew he would be asked about it.

            “Sid, we’ve got to know what pushed one of the Flyers’ biggest rivals to show support in such a grand manner?”

            “The idea isn’t as new as everyone thinks.” Sid chuckled to himself. “I actually bought the tape at the You Can Play Gala and planned on using the tape during one of our games. It just felt like the right time to show Giroux and everyone else who was watching that we have his back.”

            “Rumor has it there was some talk in the Flyers’ locker room you didn’t approve up that may have prompted this reaction.”

            Sid shrugged a shoulder. “I’m not privy to what goes on in other locker rooms.”

            Flower snorted in amusement, “Can you imagine if Sid was. He’d probably start giving classes on how to be better at hockey. We’d be doomed.”

            Sid’s mouth dropped open, “That is such a f— lie. That's a lie”

            Flower grinned wide at Sid and then the camera before moving back to his side of the locker room. It was just enough of a distraction that the next few questions were a good bit tamer. Sid answered them all one right after the other without hesitation.

 

            It had been a week since the Pens Flyers game and spending time on the phone or texting with Claude didn’t feel like enough. They wouldn’t be able to see each other until after Valentine’s Day and for the first time in a long time Sid was looking forward to doing something for Claude. It wouldn’t be anything extravagant, only enough to let Claude know that he was in Sid’s thoughts.

            Sid passed on the idea of sending Claude flowers. It wasn’t the least bit useful and flowers had started to equate to pranks in Sid’s mind. He was walking by on the street when he noticed the leather cuff in the window of a jewelry shop. Sid grimaced at the state of his dress. He was in a pair of jeans, tennis shoes and a hoodie. It didn’t matter after he purchased the leather cuff and a pair of cufflinks to be shipped. The dark sapphire matched so many of Claude’s suits it was hard not to buy them. The leather cuff was something he could actually see Claude wearing and not something that would sit unused.

            The salesman stayed quiet as they started the process of getting everything together for shipping. Sid added extra insurance on it and filled out a small card. He had just finished when the clerk smiled at him. “You should stop looking so nervous. They’re going to love it.”

            Sid rubbed at his chin thankful that either the guy was clueless about hockey or he understood the purpose of discretion. Or he was just good at what he did. “I hope so.”

            “Relax. It’ll get there early and if they hate it, you can always switch it out for something different.” The clerk smiled. “Plus, if he’s anything like you it’ll be just right. It’s not over the top but it’s just enough to know that you’re thinking about him.”

            “Thanks.” Sid reached across the counter to shake the clerk’s hand. “I appreciate it.”

            “You have a good day and enjoy your Valentine’s.”

            Sid didn’t think about it again. Not until he got the alert on his phone that Claude had signed for the delivery. He waited for Claude to call. He was desperate to know if he liked the gift or not. Instead Sid was at home watching the pre-game for the Flyers. Since it was the game before Valentine’s day he knew there would be a lot of questions, a lot of chirping. He had gotten his fair share of it from Potash and the rest of the guys so he knew Claude would be getting some form of it from the Flyers.

            His breath caught when Claude was one of the players pulled to the side for a quick interview. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen and the way Claude wore the leather cuff and grinned at the camera. “So, do you have any plans for Valentine’s?”

            Claude ducked his head down to hide a smile but failed miserably. “No plans at the moment. Maybe in a week or two.”

            “Oh?” The reporter perked up.

            “Yeah,” Claude drawled out. “Our schedules don’t always line up because of work but we’ve got plans.”

            “That’s got to be exciting?”

            Claude nodded. “I just hope I’m as good at picking out gifts as he is.”

            “I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

            As soon as they switched to asking Schenn the same questions Sid grabbed his phone and texted Claude.  **Good luck, love you.**

            The game had barely started when his phone started to blow up with text messages from the rest of the guys.

            **Tyler:** Got your boy jewelry? Big step.

**Jon:** Appropriate step and tastefully chosen

**Tyler:** tastefully chosen? Was my gift that bad?

**Kaner:** He loved it, don’t let him say otherwise. He’s wearing it now.

**Sid:** Do I want to know?

**Tyler:** My gift was better than yours!!!!!!!

**Jon:** Don’t listen to him.

**Tyler:** All that matters is G2 got all mushy and blushy about it on the tv

**Kaner:** So what did he get you?”

**Sid:** …

**Tyler:** Oh hell no, I’m taking care of this tonight.

**Jon:** I’d be worried.

**Kaner:** Agreed. He flew out of bed and I can hear him yelling.

**Sid:** Don’t let him do anything stupid.

**Jon:** Hard to do with him, but we’ll try.

**Sid:** You’re lucky you’re playing each other and can see each other.

**Kaner:** Speaking of, we kinda have plans. K THX BYE

Sid laughed at the end of that message and hoped like hell Tyler wasn’t doing anything crazy. Plus, Sid was playing on Valentine’s Day so it was more than likely that he’d be getting something tomorrow rather than early. Sid wanted to be sure Claude would get it, that delivery wouldn’t screw up so he padded in an extra week. He just had to be patient for whatever Claude would decide to do for him.

            Sid went through his game day motions. There weren’t any texts from Claude like usual but it didn’t mean anything. Claude was just as busy as Sid was most days. Sid tried his best not to let it bother him. When he got to the arena and made his way to the locker room he ignored the looks he got from Flower and Geno as he started to change into his gear. He was one of the guys pulled for the Penguins version of Valentine’s interviews even though he said he had nothing interesting to tell them.

            “So any plans for tonight?”

            Sid snorted at the look Potash sent him. “Other than hockey, no plans.”

            “Oh come on, Sid. Give me something to work with.” Potash poked at him.

            “Okay, you caught me. I plan to play hockey and then go home and watch _10 Things I Hate About You._ ” Sid rolled his eyes and it sent the camera crew into peals of laughter. He stood up and nodded to Tanger. “He’ll have something more entertaining for you I’m sure.”

            “Awe, I think you upset him.” Tanger teased as he sat. Sid flipped him the bird as he went back into the locker room. Geno sat heavy on the bench next to him. “I remind him that if he hurt you, I hurt him.”

            “Oh for fuck’s sake.” Sid growled out. “Not you too.”

            “Make you sad, not good boyfriend.”

            “Wait, Sid’s really seeing someone and they forgot it was Valentine’s Day?” Phil asked half in his jersey and his arms still waving about as he tried to get it settled on. He said it loud enough that it got the attention of most of the locker room and it spread. Sid buried his face in his hands. He looked up to see everyone looking at him. “Yes, I’ve been seeing someone. No, you won’t be meeting them. It’s almost time for warm-ups so hurry up.”

           "Come on Sid. We put ours through the Sid approval test. Yours should go through the Pens approval test." Horny swatted his back harder then necessary and they were heading out to the ice 

            It seemed like they couldn’t ever get ahead. Sometimes they just couldn’t get their footing and tonight was one of those games. The all trudged into the locker room barely looking each other in the eye. He went through the motions he always did after games. He answered questions, said his piece to the guys to get them motivated about practice and the next game. One bad game didn’t mean anything. They were good enough to come back from it. That’s when he noticed Flower was missing. Nothing good ever came from Flower being missing.

            Sid didn’t bother asking about Flower until after he was dressed back in his suit and was getting ready to leave. Sid grabbed the nearest player which happened to be Horny. “Where’s Flower?”

            “He’s married. I’m sure you can imagine where he is if you think really hard Sid.”  Horny laughed at his own joke and he shouldered his bag.

            “Right,” Sid rolled his eyes. He checked his phone one last time before he followed some of the rest of the guys out to the parking lot. The drive home seemed longer and all Sid wanted to do after a game like tonight was to just go the fuck to sleep.

            Sid stepped into his house and listened to the quiet. He toed his shoes off, dropped his keys on the entryway table and his bag at the foot of the stairs. He had stopped short of his living room. There were candles. He looked towards the kitchen and he saw Claude standing behind the table. There were candles lit, food plated and Claude. Claude was in his house.

            “I have to be at the airport for six and getting permission for flying out from Pittsburgh got me so much shit but I figured this time I’d surprise you.”

            “How did you--?” Sid started to ask but he stopped when it dawned on him where Flower went. “Flower let you in.”

            Claude chuckled, “Yeah. Believe me I wish we would have gone with the original plan and had Geno let me in but they said you’d figure something was up if he disappeared that soon after a game.”

            Sid didn’t want waste any more time. He moved to Claude and held him close. He closed his eyes and let Claude sway them. “I’m glad you liked your gift. I thought you were going to hate it.”

            “Do you want your gift?” Claude asked and Sid raised a brow. Claude being here was enough of a gift. He just wanted to be able to spend time with Claude. He wasn’t expecting anything more. “I did actually get you something besides my presence.”

            Sid took a step back and made grabby hands. “Alright then, where’s my gift.”

            Claude laughed, “I knew you were just like the rest of us.”

            Sid’s eyes widened at the box Claude grabbed from the counter. “If you hate it don’t tell me. I’d rather not know.”

            Sid wasn’t going to hate it. Sid removed the lid of the box and brushed his fingers against the chain and the metal of the trinity knot. He looked up at Claude, who rushed to explain. “I figured if you wanted to wear it during games it would be discreet enough.”

            Sid looked up with a smile. “It’s great.”

            “Don’t just say it if you hate it.” Claude mumbled and Sid shut him up with a kiss. “It’s perfect.”

            “So do you want to eat dinner?” Claude asked in between kisses. “Because I worked really hard on it. I called in the order and everything.”

            Sid grinned against Claude’s mouth, “I’m going to have to pass.”

            “Good plan.”  Claude said as he tugged Sid’s belt loose and started to work on Sid’s shirt. “The best.”


	18. Sid has a lot on his mind, okay? (That's usually when terrible things start to happen)

The article came out the week after Valentine’s Day, **_Claude Giroux and the Pittsburgh Love Story_**. It was all speculative and no one was named in particular but everyone in the hockey community had come to the same conclusion: Claude Giroux was dating a hockey player that lived in Pittsburgh. There had been enough photographic evidence. Fans who spotted him in the airport early on the fifteenth in his suit to meet up with the rest of the Flyers. There were the grainy pictures that had been taken of Claude and Sid kissing.

            It didn’t help that someone had quoted a few of the Flyers players speaking about Claude dating a hockey player. It was the only way it worked and the only reason it had been kept under-wraps. It was overheard in the locker room when someone was giving Claude shit for being so whipped. The teammates that were quoted weren’t named and it was shady reporting but it was enough to pull Claude and his being out back to the forefront of the NHL.

            Then there was the article that dropped about Sid. It highlighted his outspoken support for Claude and the rest of the LGBTQ community since the summer. Every You Can Play event, ever Gala, every charity donation or event he attended was mentioned. Then there was the rainbow tape and getting the team to support Claude. Sidney Crosby was slowly stepping out of the closet while he got the public used to the idea or someone extremely important to him was gay.

            Well they were right on both accounts. Kind of. Someone extremely important to him was gay. He had friends that were gay. He was gay and maybe he was slowly stepping out of the closet. Sidney had started thinking more and more about it. Maybe waiting for retirement wasn’t the right idea. If he wanted a a real relationship, then this was the right time.  

            Since that article, their visits had completely stopped. It had been over a month since Sid had seen Claude in person. It was getting more and more difficult to stick to the agreement he and Claude had made. Until the media attention died down, they both agreed that visiting each other wasn’t a good idea. They were both too visible in the hockey sphere to get away with the amount of travel they had been doing to see each other.

Sid had taken to sharing his misery with Tyler who was dealing with being separated from Jon and Kaner. Flower and Geno were no help. At all. They made fun of Sid for being love sick and wrapped around Claude’s finger.

            **Segs:** Maybe you should just do it. Go see him.

            Sid rolled his eyes and decided maybe this conversation was one better to have any other way than over text messages. Tyler barely said hello before Sid was talking. “I can’t just go see him.”

            “Yeah, that’s not going to happen when he’s in California and you’re in Pittsburgh.” Tyler hummed under his breath. “At least ya’ll are in the same country though.”

            Sid barked out a laugh and he had to give that one to Tyler. “Well there is that.”

            “He misses you though. You can tell.” Tyler mentioned. “Believe it or not he talks about you all the fucking time. Like I was asking about a grill cheese recipe to blow Kaner’s mind, not what color shirt you were wearing last Thursday and how it made your fucking eyes shine like the north star.”

            “Now I know you’re fucking lying.” Sid laughed.

            “No but he’s always got that leather cuff you gave him on and he’s always messing with it on camera. It’s adorable.” Tyler chuckled and then cleared his throat as if preparing himself for whatever he was going to say next. “Do you ever wonder what it would be like if it was just all okay to be out?”

            Sid bit his lip in thought. “I’ve been thinking a lot about that lately. There’s a lot of stuff that we haven’t been able to do because I’m not out. I worry about how that might mess with Claude. I feel like shit because he took this huge step and he still has to hide that part of himself.”

            “Have you told him that?” Tyler asked.

            “In variations.” Sid answered. “I just, I’ve been thinking about coming out. After all the articles, all the speculation and everything I’ve been doing this past year, maybe that’s what I was heading towards the whole time and I didn’t realize it until now? I don’t know but there’s so much that I want to do and because I’m not out I can’t. And Claude is stuck where he was in the first place because he’s dating me.”

            “This is something that you need to know Sid. You can’t be unsure of coming out. Not with a job like ours.” The teasing lilt of Tyler’s voice had disappeared and turned firm. “But have you ever thought that maybe you don’t _have_ to come out? Just go out with Claude, walk down the fucking street with him. Let people come to their own conclusions. I mean Jamie and Katie don’t have to release a press statement because they’re dating. Why should you and Claude?”

            Sid hummed underneath his breath in thought. It was a viable option. It would be crazy, media wise if they did it.

            “You’re thinking about it now, aren’t you?” Tyler asked and Sid could hear his smug grin. “Sid wants to share his love with G2 to the world.”

            “Oh fuck you.” Sid snapped.

            “No, seriously, whatever you decide you have a lot of people out here who will support yourself. Just take some time to actually think about it. Maybe talk to Claude about all these feelings you’re having.”

            “I take it that’s my cue to let you go?” Sid huffed out a laugh.

            “Yeah, sorry man. Kaner is going to Skype me in a few.”

            “Well thanks for listening to me.”

            “Sure. Next time respond to the group texts. They get boring when we can’t piss you off.” Tyler didn’t bother saying good bye. He just hung up and Sid was left sitting in his living room to swallow everything he had finally acknowledged.

            Sid knew what he wanted. It had taken him long enough to figure it out but the important thing was he got there, okay? Plus, Claude was patient and awesome enough to let Sid get to this point in his own time. Now Sid had to talk to Claude about this. Sid checked the time on his phone and tossed his phone down on the couch. Claude was about to hit the ice to play.

 

            Sid was in the middle of a group clumsy Little Penguins, laughing at the way the kids were flailing around when Flower skated to a stop next to him. Flower nudged the puck softly towards one of the kids when it slid towards them. “So, I know this look.”

            Sid raised a brow but kept focused on the kids and the rest of the guys who had shown up. He had a bet with Geno that one of the pros would be leaving hurt rather than the kids. It never failed. Someone always pulled something when they were joking around with the kids. “What look are you talking about?”

            “The one that says, ‘ _We can handle a kid, right? That’s why we’re in this, to have a family.’_ That’s the look I’m talking about. Vero’s starting to get the same gleam in her eye again.”

            Sid shrugged a shoulder, “You know I want kids. I always have.”

            “But this is different from that.” Flower shook his head. “You want that family with you-know-who.”

            “It’s a little soon for that.” Sid admitted.

            “No denial.” Flower nodded sagely. “That’s a sign right there.”

            “I think there are a few other steps we should take first.” Sid offered before skating after a kid who had slipped on his skates and was having a hard time getting his footing. After he helped him right Sid skated back to Flower.

            “What kind of steps are we talking here, Sid?” Flower asked and Carl skated by with a grin and didn’t stop as he asked over his shoulder, “Yeah Sid, what kind of steps?”

            That got Bonino’s attention and Sid shook his head. Soon he wouldn’t have to make a decision. His team mates would take care of everything for him. Nosy, no good gossips the lot of them. Bonino skated back to the other end of the ice and was being chased by the kids as Sid spoke. “I think it’s time to stop hiding who I am and what I want in life.”

            Flower wrapped an arm around Sid in a loose hug. “Well, Geno will take anyone’s kneecaps out who tries to be a dick about it.”

            “Not you?”

            Flower snorted, “We both know if anyone messes with you, he’s going to take them out, on ice or not. I’ve got more creative ways for revenge.”

            “So you don’t think it’s a bad idea?” Sid asked.

            Flower shrugged a shoulder. “I doesn’t matter what we think. For what it’s worth, I think you’ve already made your decision and now it’s a matter of when.”

            “You two going to stand there all day? I can’t handle them all by myself.” Bones shouted from down the ice. He was being circled by a group of laughing kids. They thought it was funny to take turns poking Bones with their hockey sticks. Both Sid and Flower burst out laughing at the dramatic fall Bones performed before being tackled by little Pens.

 

            Sid woke up to a text message from Claude. **_I miss you_**. Sid starred at the screen until it timed out and dimmed in his hand. He had been okay being away from Claude for so long between visits but now, his chest ached with how badly he wanted to touch Claude.

            **Are you busy?**

            The text had barely gone through before Claude was calling. Sid closed his eyes at the sound of Claude’s voice breaking from sleep. “Hey.”

            “Hey.” 

            “I miss you too.” Claude admitted. “I saw pictures of you at Little Pens. You have to stop being so _you_.”

            Sid laughed, “You know that’s never going to change, right?”

            “If I wanted you to change I wouldn’t be with you.” Claude pointed out. “Danny was giving me shit for keeping a couple of the pictures on my phone. Flower looked like he was giving you shit in a few of them.”

            “When does Flower ever not cause trouble?” Sid chuckled.

            “True but in a few of them you two looked like you were talking about something heavy. What were you talking about?”

            “You mostly.” Sid answered and wondered if he should broach the subject with Claude yet or if he should wait a bit longer. They could figure it all out, right here and now. Sid could ask all the questions he wanted to ask Claude about coming out. It could all be done before the end of the season.

Not yet.

He needed more time to work things out. He needed to talk to his family. He needed to talk to the guys on the team. Then he’d make the decision to publicly come out. Changing the subject Sid swallowed down the questions he had and instead asked, “Would that ever be something you would want, kids?”

            Claude choked as he asked, “Kids? Isn’t it a bit soon to be thinking about that?”

            “I didn’t mean _now_ but would you ever but up for that? Do you think?” Sid asked.

            “Kids would be awesome.” Claude admitted. “I think that it’s further down the line though. I mean, we’d have to adopt or find a surrogate. It would probably be a long process but I’d want three or four. It’d be cool to have mini gingers running around the house terrorizing mini-Sid’s trying to keep everything just right.”

            Sid was closed his eyes and let that wash over him. Claude didn’t say _I_ he said _we_. The thing was he could see that version of the future with Claude. He imagined waking up in the middle of the night to find Claude in the nursery asleep with the little girl curled up against his chest. He could see all the tiny hockey skates, the pads and uniforms they’d be buying. Maybe it wouldn’t be hockey gear but they’d all skate. He couldn’t imagine not skating with his kids even if it was just for fun and not as sport.

            “You’re smiling so loud right now, you dork.” Claude breathed out into the phone and Sid could tell that Claude was grinning just as much as he was. “Just give it a year or so and we’ll see where we’re at.”

            “Sounds like a plan.” Sid glanced over at his alarm clock and sighed. “I’ve got to go.”

            “I’ll talk to you later, Sid. Love you.”

            “Love you too.” Sid said before hanging up. He rubbed at his eyes and headed for the bathroom. There were so many things to think. By the time he was dressed and heading out the door for practice he knew that there were a few people he needed to talk to. He’d start out making small steps. Talking to his family and his team mates. Then he’d talk to his agent about the possibilities of coming out. That last conversation might not happen until the end of the season or maybe next season.

            Once Sid had made a decision, especially one this huge, he was going to stick to it. He needed to call his parents, Taylor and to talk to Lemieuxs about it first.  

 

            Mario just happened to be the first person Sid had the guts to talk to. It was more like he told Mario before practice he needed to talk to him and now he couldn’t get out of it. He had gotten anxious enough that he was just going to skip out on the conversation but even if he went straight home, Mario would show up asking what it was he wanted to talk about. The perks of living so close to each other. Sid rolled his eyes. Now he wished he lived a world away so it would be inconvenient for Mario to just drop by.

            He was going to give avoidance a try when Mario strode past him in the hallway. Sid let out a sigh of relief and jerked in surprise when Mario turned around, “Sid, what was it you needed to talk about?”

            Sid chewed on his lip. He looked up and down the hall at the remaining stragglers who barely paid any attention to them. “Maybe we can go somewhere quiet?”

            Mario raised a brow but nodded and headed for the lounge. It was empty and there was plenty of room to sit and talk comfortably without feeling like Sid had gotten called into the principal’s office for skipping school. Sid dropped his bag next to one of the chairs and sat down. He tapped his fingers against the arm rests and looked everywhere else but at Mario.

            “Spit it out, Sid.” Mario laughed.

            “Um,” Sid scratched at just under his hat. “It’s just, there’s something I finally feel right about telling you and the team and possibly more than that in time.”

            “It sounds like you’re about to tell me you have a secret love child you’ve hidden away for years.” Mario joked and Sid smiled briefly before clearing his throat. Mario’s mouth dropped open a fraction. “Shit, Sid. Really?”

            Sid did laugh at that point. “No, I don’t have a secret love child running around out there.”

            “Then what is it?”

            Sid took a deep breath and looked Mario directly in the eyes. “I’ve been dating someone since the summer.”

            Mario looked a bit confused, “We all had that figured out. You disappearing and making trips out of town, the way you looked right after Valentine’s. It’s not that difficult to figure out that you’re seeing someone.”

            “Uh,” Sid felt his mouth grow dry. The anxiety of disappointing someone who had taught him and had turned into part of his family was making his heart beat heavily in his chest. “This someone that I’m dating is a man.”

            It took Mario a few moments before he said anything. “Are you going to tell me who he is?”

            “See that’s the thing,” Sid fumbled out. “I don’t think you’ll be okay with _who_ it is but this is real for us. I love him so much and it would be shit if you didn’t accept this because you’re important to me as well. Just in the way you’re like my family. I haven’t even told my parents yet about him but I needed to be sure that this would okay. I needed to be sure I could do it and you wouldn’t hate either of us.”

            “Who is it Sid?”

            “It’s Claude.” Sid wanted to close his eyes so he didn’t have to see Mario’s reaction but he had to know. He had to know if Mario had his back.  

            “Claude Giroux?” Mario clarified. His face was blank and he was giving nothing away. Sid couldn’t figure out if he was about to lose someone important to him and only gain another background extra in his life.

            “Yes.”

            “I did not see that one coming.” Mario nodded to himself as he processed what Sid just told him. “Giroux? Really?”

            Sid nodded.

            “Well.” Mario tilted his head in thought before focusing back on Sid. “How did you pull this off for so long without anyone knowing?”

            “People know.” Sid admitted. “They kind of had to to help keep everything quiet.”

            “Who?” Mario asked.

            “Flower, Geno, Hags, Danny and his kids. Most of the guys know I’m dating someone they just don’t know it’s a guy or that it’s Claude.” Sid explained.

            “How does Carl know and Patric doesn’t?” Mario asked curiously.

            Sid felt his cheek heat up and Mario grinned knowing he was about to get a good story out of this. “I drove straight in to practice after seeing Claude and turns out the shirt I grabbed wasn’t my shirt. It was a Flyers shirt with Claude’s name on it. The fucker thought it was the funniest thing ever”

            Mario was laughing at Sid but the sharp look Sid sent him had Mario straightening up. “Okay so I take it that Flower and Geno know because they know everything.”

            “That and they’ve helped sneak Claude into and out of town a few times.”

            “No shit?” Mario’s mouth dropped open. “So you’re telling me all this because?”

            “I’m thinking about coming out. Officially.” Sid focused on the toe of his shoes. “I just wanted to tell you, the team and my family first. Then I’ll make a decision of when to do it but this is something I’ve been thinking about for a while.”

            “So what you and Claude have, you’re thinking it’s going to be long term?”

            Sid couldn’t help the grin on his face. “Yeah, I think so.”

            “Well,” Mario stood up. “We do this at your pace and how you want to. If you want to talk to the guys on your own, we can set something up or you can do it however you feel is right. We’ll keep it quiet until you make an announcement but talk to your agent. I should probably talk to PR about getting prepared for the possibility even if you decide not to do it this season or you decide to wait a lot longer. You set the pace and tell us what you want.”

            Sid felt a weight lift from his chest as Mario reached a hand out to Sid to shake hands. Instead of shaking hands, Mario pulled Sid in for a hug. “You’re a good man, Sid. For someone like him to have gained your trust, well, he’s got to be good as well. Nathalie and the kids would love to meet him, officially as your boyfriend if that’s something you’d be up for.”

            “I’ll see what he thinks about it the next time he’s in town. We usually don’t get long when we see each other but I could convince him to meet you guys since I had to meet the Briere boys.”

            Mario barked out a laugh. “I bet that was fun. You’ll have to tell me that story another day.”

            Sid waved Mario off and sank back down in the chair as Mario made his way down the hallway. If he could tell Mario and he could get through telling the guys he could tell his family. He could have the kind of life with Claude that he dreamed about.

            He pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Claude.

**Sid:** Mario wants to have dinner with you next time you’re in town. Hope you don’t mind.

            **Claude:** _WTF!?! I can’t have dinner with Mario Lemieux._

**Claude:** _YOU TOLD HIM?_

**Sid:** I want to come out. It’s not going to be today or tomorrow or next week. I just need to do it my way and in my time. I hope that’s okay.

            Claude sent Sid back a picture of himself with a huge smile. He was a sweaty mess and had definitely just finished with his morning workout.

            **Claude:** Love your fucking face

            **Sid:** Love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be spotty for a little while. So don't think I've disappeared or anything like that. I'm still here and writing. I'm just having a hard time splitting my focus between my novel and fic writing. (The novel is hockey centered and holy fuck making up a million players, team names, team colors, and team rivalries? That's some hard shit.) 
> 
> But I'll still be updating! Hopefully I'll be able to manage every two-three weeks and I'm going to aim for bigger updates. Just be prepared for everything I'm going to be throwing at you. I have so many plans.


	19. First fight...and all that comes with it.

Sid had gotten to practice earlier than he usually did. He was pacing back and forth in the locker room trying to figure out if he was actually ready to take this step. It had been a few weeks since he talked it over with Claude, coming out to the team and trusting them to keep this to themselves. He knew that the team would be on his side and respect his wishes. That’s what family did. But there was still the little part inside of him that was telling him not to say anything, not to risk it. _Not yet_. 

            Management had already had their sit down with him. That was hell. There amount of questions, the repercussions, and the preparation that the media group had to go through, it was exhausting and by the end of the day Sid wanted nothing more than to fall into bed with Claude next to him. If only.

            But Claude had been there, every step of the way. His ill-timed, horribly delivered sexts had Sid laughing when he was supposed to be serious but it did exactly what Claude wanted them to do. It helped Sid relax and let him get through the day without blowing a gasket.

            He had just pulled his phone from his pocket and was about to text Claude when Connor walked into the locker room, humming under his breath and smiling down at his phone. Sid knew he was smiling about something his girl sent him. It was probably another adorable picture of her and their dog. He would show everyone later with that wide, soft smile of his. Seeing Connor like this made Sid nervous and excited for the possibility of being able to share the moments between himself and Claude. 

            “Oh, hey! You’re here early. I mean, we got called in early but you’re here really early.” Connor was already walking over with his phone in hand. Sid was right, his girlfriend and their dog. He grinned at how proud Connor seemed to be of the pair. “So do you know what’s going on?”

            “Uh,” Sid scratched at his chin. “Yeah, I do. It’s kind of because of me that everyone is here early. You can hold off on getting geared up until after.”

            Connor narrowed his eyes as if he could figure out what was going on if he stared at Sid long enough. He gave up and moved to his spot on the bench and kicked back as they both waited for everyone to slowly trickle in.

            By the time everyone had dragged themselves in, Coach strode in and the entire locker room dropped silent. “Right, we’re going to make this quick and then you’re all going to take twenty minutes to get dressed and ask whatever questions you have that Sid is willing to answer. If he says he doesn’t want to answer, don’t push him. If I find out anything negative comes from this, you’ll be on the ice until you puke your lungs out and you reconsider your line of thinking. Got that?”

            The entire locker room nodded and Sully gestured for Sid to take the floor. Sid shifted his weight back and forth on his feet and twisted his hands together. He could do this. He could tell them. Holy fuck, he was going to puke before Sully even got him on ice.

            “Sid, whatever it is, it’s going to be okay.” It was Phil who stepped up to say something. “We’ve got your back.”

            Sid nodded and took a deep breath. “It hasn’t been much of a secret that I’ve been seeing someone this season. But, uh, I let myself finally have what I thought I couldn’t have.  At least until I retired but this summer changed things for me.”

            “Holy shit.” Flower whispered and he got a few concerned looks but Sid could tell the moment it clicked for Flower that Sid was actually going through with this. He was coming out to the team.

            “So what’s so special about you dating someone?” Horny asked.

            “I don’t see anything special about it other than the fact that I love him.” Sid breathed out. He couldn’t help but smile at saying that out loud. He set his hands on his thighs and took a deep breath. It was a rush to say that out loud with someone other than Claude. It was freeing. It felt just like getting back on the ice after being off of it for so long.

            “Him?” Murray questioned.

            “Yes,” Sid nodded his head. “I said him. I’m pretty fucking gay for him.”

            Flower snorted before saying, “That’s an understatement.”

            “Wait, but who is it?” Schultz asked. “Obviously it’s a big deal if you’ve been keeping this a secret so long.”

            Sid hesitated to answer Schultz’s question when Geno huffed out a breath. “You go this far and you not tell who? I tell them for you.”

            “G,” Flower clapped a hand over Geno’s mouth. “You can’t just tell them, you have to ease everyone into the idea that yes, Sid is dating a man who he is, ‘pretty fucking gay for’ and is the enemy but they don’t know that.”

            “You just tell!” Geno pointed out and Flower shrugged a shoulder. “You’ve got like ten seconds before I tell them of your epic romance and how disgustingly sweet you are to each other. I still can’t get over Valentine’s day without anti-nausea medication.”

            “Oh fuck you. We aren’t that bad.” Sid laughed.

            “You are.” Hags pointed out. “Sharing clothes. Lucky no one else caught that.”

            “He planned that too. He knew I was coming straight to practice.” Sid explained.

            “Are you going to let us in on the secret or should we just start guessing?” Horny interrupted, obviously unhappy that Hags knew something and didn’t let him in on the secret.

            Sid looked towards the door and calculated how fast he would need to run to reach safety. But Coach and Mario were standing by the door guarding it. He wasn’t going anywhere. He was glad they let him have thirty minutes before practice because they were going to need the extra time.

            “He’s – oh fuck it. It’s Claude Giroux.” Sid answered in a rush. “We’ve been together since the end of the summer.”

            It was easy after that. There were a few guys who thought Sid was pulling one hell of an elaborate prank but after a few minutes and a couple of photos Sid showed off from his phone that notion had changed. Yeah a few of the guys were weary but it wasn’t anything different than Sid expected. If you thought one thing of a person and it turns out the entire time you knew then the exact opposite was going on, it was a hard pill to swallow.

            He noticed Flower and Geno pulling a few guys to the side during practice. There were angry gestures and Flower’s face turning an ugly shade of red but Sid figured whatever problems cropped up, they’d take care of as a team. They were professionals and they didn’t have to like each other to work together. That was just a benefit.

            Sid still got shit after practice for checking his phone to see if he had any messages from Claude. It was exactly like what the other guys got when they checked their phones looking for messages from their wives or girlfriends. It just felt good that he didn’t have to hide that it was _Claude_ who had him smiling and his heart beating quickly in his chest.

            Everything was going swimmingly until Horny looked up from his shoe laces, “So when are we going to meet him?”

            Sid stumbled over his words, “Meet him?”

            “Yeah, like as your boyfriend. I’ve only met him as the ginger from hell.” Hags chimed in with a toothy grin.

            “I don’t know when that’s going to happen. It’s hard for us to get together because of our schedules but we also have to be careful of everything else.”

            “What everything else?” Horny asked.

            “I’m still not out except for you guys. There’s been a lot of rumors and stuff floating around so we’ve been keeping things quiet. I haven’t seen him since Valentine’s. I’m lucky he’s willing to deal with me not being out and having to still keep this part of his life behind closed doors.” Sid explained.

            “But then what was the point of today?” Cullen raised a brow. “You come out to us only after you’re with someone. None of us knew you were gay before. It wasn’t like we were about to find out in some tell-all article.”

            Sid curled his hands into fists before unclenching them. “I was afraid that I’d lose the team. That I would lose hockey even after everything that’s been done in the NHL. I needed to know my family was going to be there if I needed them. I’m finally ready to stop hiding who I am and who’s important to me. I don’t think I ever should have but I was afraid, so fucking terrified that I couldn’t have a relationship and hockey at the same time. I always figured it was going to be one of the other. Never both.”

            “Sid.” Cullen shook his head. “That’s, just, shit. You weren’t going to date until after you retired? That was your plan?”

            Sid shrugged a shoulder. “I mean, it wasn’t like I was monk but no I wasn’t going to risk it.”

            Cullen grinned, “Claude must be one smooth mother fucker if he got into your pants.”

            “Oh my god,” Flower groaned. “You have no idea. He set the bar so damn high for Valentine’s next year, I’m going to go broke trying to prove to Vero and the girls I love them.”

            Sid smiled, “Yeah, I’m going to have a hard time figuring out next year.”

            “Or your anniversary. Have fun with sneaking him into your house for that one.” Flower faked a shudder before clapping Sid on the back and heading for the door. “Glad you decided to tell us. See the rest of you tomorrow.”

~

            “Hey” Claude’s voice was raspy for disuse. Sid could hear the satisfied hum of Claude stretching out in bed. His call must have woken him up. “How did yesterday go?”

            “No developments since I last texted you about everything yesterday.” Sid answered. “How are you? I saw they scratched you from your game tonight.”

            “I took a hit and went down wrong during skate. It wasn’t a big deal. My ankle is a mess but I’m icing it and they’ve got me taking some anti-inflammatories to help with the swelling. I should be back on ice in a couple of days. They just want me to rest it.” Claude explained.

            “Do you need anything?” Sid asked.

            “Someone to wait on me but that’s not happening.” Claude scoffed. The sound made something in Sid’s chest curl into an unhappy knot.

            “You know if I could be there I would. You know that right?” Sid asked.

            “I’m just in a shitty mood because I’m hurting.” Claude answered. “And I miss you. I hate that we haven’t seen each other in so long.”

            “You know you’re welcome any time. Even if I’m not here when you get here. I kind of like coming home to you or waiting for you at your place.”

 

~!~

            The next step was his parents and his sister. He did it over Skype since he couldn’t talk to them in person. It was still as hard as telling them in person would have been. His stomach was twisted in knots and he wanted to look away from the webcam.

Of course Taylor said she _knew_ he preferred men. How many times had she caught Sid staring at some guy’s ass rather than checking out the perfect ten of a woman who was licking her lips like he was dinner? How many times did she realize that they were checking out the same guy and trying to hide it from each other? Too many to count apparently. He could have killed her for saying all that in front of their parents but it did lighten the conversation.

            His parents were great. He had hoped they would be and they were. They only brought up the fact that should he come out while still being so active in the league? Or should he wait? Then it grew into a discussion about what Sid wanted with his life and how he hoped to get there. His heart dropped into his stomach as he talked about that with his mom.

            “I want a family.” Sid admitted. “Eventually. If I find someone that wants to share their life with me then I want to have everything that’s possible for us.”

            “Sid, honey, I assume the reason that you’ve finally told us is because you’re seeing someone that fits that bill.” Her voice was soft and encouraging. It was the same voice she used when he was a kid lost in a flurry of anger and frustration. There was an immediate calming affect when she used that tone.

            Sid was pacing back and forth in his kitchen. Slipping in and out of view of his laptop as his parents waited patiently for him to start talking. He stopped and focused on his tennis shoes. “I am seeing someone. I have been since the summer. It’s been great.”

            His mom smiled, “I know that look. You love him, don’t you?”

            “Yeah Mom I do. I didn’t think I would find someone like him until after I retired but it just happened.” Sid grinned.

            “Will we get to meet him or know anything about him?” She asked.

            Sid hesitated and it was obvious enough that he wasn’t ready to share that with his parents. With his parents it was harder to determine how they would react to him and Claude being together. They had such a colorful, heated past; he could hear his parents arguing against them being together.

            “How about you decide when we get to meet him and we’ll make it happen. Even if it takes time for that to happen. You should just know that we love you, honey. No matter who you love or what you decide to do.”

            “Just give us a heads-up when you decide.” His Dad chimed in. “We need to know what you want or need from us and we’ll have you’re back.”

            “Yeah, sure. I’m thinking things over but it’ll be a while before I do make a decision.” Sid explained.

            “Good. We’ll we’ve got to run. We’re doing lunch with some of the neighbors.”

            “Save me!” Taylor called out pathetically and Sid laughed.

            “Love you.” His mom said as she waved goodbye and Sid repeated the sentiment. He stood still, watching the black screen. There was something in him that was expecting the worse. He had built this up in his mind so much that it was going to go wrong when he spoke to his family, it was hard to understand that it went well.

            He knew it didn’t go well for so many people out there. They come out and they lose friends, family and everything that they have. There was something that made him want to do more for those kids, those people who went through hell for something that was just a part of who they would always be. He wanted to do more than what he had done so far. It didn’t feel like enough. He had the means, he just needed to figure out how to make it a reality.

 

~!~

**Sid:** So I came out to the team and my parents.   
**Segs:** HOLY FUCK!  
**Segs:** I didn’t see that coming.  
**Toews:** How’d it go?  
**Claude:** I’d say it went okay. I got a lot of threatening texts after.  
**Sid:** You’re lying. You didn’t tell me about that.  
**Kaner:** Why would he?  
**Sid:** What did they say to you?  
**Kaner:** ooooh tell him was Horny said!  
**Sid:** You told Kaner?  
**Claude:** “I’ll take out your fucking knee caps and the rest of your teeth if you’re fucking with Sid.” How he got my number, idk.   
**Segs:** OoOoOh shots fired.   
**Kaner:** LMAO  
**Toews:** I’m surprised Sid hasn’t gotten any texts.  
**Sid:** … I don’t think Claude has told anyone it’s me he’s dating.  
**Segs:** what the FUCK.  
**Segs:** g2 you are letting me down.  
**Claude** : Did you tell the stars who you were dating?  
**Segs:** No but the Benns know.   
**Kaner:** Sid?  
**Toews:** I’m not hearing anything from Sid about this.  
**Segs:** Sid? Hello?  
**Sid:** I’m here. We’ve never actually talked about telling his team.   
**Sid:** We just talked about me which I’ve been really selfish…  
**Toews:** We’re just going to let you guys talk this out.  
**Segs:** No I want to see what Claude has to say here.   
**Kaner:** Not our bidness. Got boyfriends to sext.  


            Sid barely had time to breathe before Claude was calling him. He was in his hotel room supposed to be getting ready to go out after one hell of a game. But instead he was sitting on the hotel bed staring at the generic art work on the walls. “Hey.”

            “We never really talked about me telling the team I was dating you.” Claude started but stopped himself. “It’s just been a lot the last month. And you haven’t been selfish.”

            “I know it’s been a lot lately. We’re both busy trying to get a playoff spot and we haven’t actually seen each other in a while. I feel like I’ve been selfish. Spending a majority of the time we talk, thinking about me and not about what you’re dealing with.”

            “Fuck Sid. You’ve done everything I’ve asked of you without having to ask you to.” Claude breathed out. “I know it pissed you off being asked to hold off on visits and instead you go and do something fucking amazing and I still haven’t said a thing to anyone but Danny and the boys.”

            “You don’t have to.” Sid answered.

            “Yes I fucking do.” Claude bit out. “I came out. I did that all on my own. If I can’t trust my team then who can I trust? You did it in one fell swoop and I’m still sitting here like you’re the one who came out.”

            “Claude-“

            “Oh just, shut the fuck up.” Claude muttered before he hung up on Sid. He sent a text right after so Sid wasn’t entirely thrown off. **I need to think. Give me tonight and tomorrow.**

            Sid started at the phone in his hand. He sent a quick text off before Bones was knocking at his door to come out with the rest of them. **_Love you_. **

            The bar was loud and Flower had a look in his eye that said he knew something was wrong. It might also be from the way Sid grabbed a couple of beers before sitting down next to Geno and Horny. Well away from Flower and his questions. No one else questioned the fact that he was drinking more than usual. He had managed an assist and a goal, so he had a good night on the ice. He was just, well he wasn’t sure what he was. He felt like he and Claude had their first real fight and it was a one sided fight that Sid was a bystander to.

            He was working on his third beer, laughing at Geno’s impression of Horny when Flower managed to slither his way over to Sid’s side when Horny smacked Geno over the head and went for more drinks.

            “You going to slow down captain or are we going to pour you into a cab to get you back to your hotel room?” Flower questioned.

            “I can have as many beers as I want. If I want all the beers then I’m going to have all the beers.” Sid said entirely focused on peeling the label from his bottle.

            “We didn’t lose. There weren’t any injuries, knock on wood. You played well. We all did. So that means you either had an argument with your Dad or,” Flower ticked off all the possibilities before he fixed Sid with a knowing look, “You just had a fight with Claude in your hotel room like Bones might have warned me of.”

            Sid leaned across the table until he could see Bones. He grabbed a napkin, wiped up the condensation off the table before throwing the wet napkin right at Bones’ face. It landed with a satisfying splat. Bones and everyone around him looked down the table at Sid. “Fuck you Bonino.”

            “Hey now, it was just a joke at your expense. Obviously Bones needs to work on his timing, right Bones?” Flower played it off.

            Nick ended up nodding slowly, “Yeah. Sorry about that Cap. I didn’t mean to ruffle any feathers.”

            Sid rolled his eyes before he sat back in his chair and swiped Flower’s beer. He grimaced at the taste of it but it didn’t deter him any. “I just don’t get it. I don’t understand what I did wrong?”

            “Okay,” Flower drawled out.

            “I just wanted to do what you do every day. I wanted to show off bits of our conversation that was hilarious or to show off those fucking pictures he’s always sending. I wanted to be able to show everyone that he is the man I’m in love with. He didn’t want that I guess. He hasn’t told anyone but Danny. It doesn’t make sense.” Sid slid Flower’s beer back over. He didn’t need anymore. He was just pissed off.

            “It doesn’t have to make sense.” Flower pointed out.

            “I know he’s got shit to figure out but he could talk to me. That’s what I’m here for. I’m here for him because I fucking love him.” Sid mumbled as he rested his head on his arms. “Why do I have to love fucking red-headed weirdos?”

            Flower snorted. “I don’t know but I think he loves you too.”

            “How do you know?” Sid mumbled into the table.

            “Because he texted you back.” Flower brandished Sid’s phone. **Don’t worry, still love your ridiculous laugh.**

Sid switched to water and let Flower tell story after story about his girls and the trouble they had been getting into. He didn’t notice the way Geno or Horny disappeared after moaning about Claude. Honestly, nothing registered besides the cup after cup of water Flower pushed on him and the fact that too much water and too much beer was not a good combination for his bladder.

            By the end of the night though, he was feeling better. He might have the slightest of headaches in the morning and he wasn’t quite as worried as he had been about the conversation he had with Claude.

~!~

            Sid dropped his bag at the foot of the stairs. He was officially done with today. Their flight got delayed and by the time they had gotten back in town the weather was bad enough that Sid was white knuckling it the entire drive home. Claude hadn’t messaged him or called by the time Sid had parked in the garage and it just sent his day spiraling even further into the trash. He toed his shoes off on his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water before heading straight for his room.

            He stared at the neatly made bed and almost turned around to make his way back to the couch. Instead he shed his suit and pulled on a pair of sweats before crawling into bed. He’d take a shower in the morning. He just wanted today to end. He wanted to stop thinking of all the things that could end up happening. He couldn’t figure if he screwed things up because he came out to his family and to the team or if there was something else going on that Claude wasn’t tell him about. Then that made him feel even worse. He should have been able to tell if something was wrong with Claude. Shouldn’t he? Was he just that self-involved that he ignored anything that Claude might have been going through? He racked his mind and he was coming up empty. It made him sick thinking that he might have put what was between him and Claude in jeopardy.

            He knew what he was doing. He was making things worse than they actually were. Sometimes it was hard to stop the thoughts from taking over, especially about something that meant so much to him.

            Sid jolted awake when he felt the bed shift beside him. He choked on air when a cool hand pressed against his chest and urged him back down. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s just me, Sid.”

            Sid blinked the fog from his eyes, “Claude? What are you doing here?”

            “I needed to see you.” Claude answered as he stood next to the bed. He gestured to the open spot next to Sid. “Can I?”

            “Yeah,” Sid nodded as he tugged the covers back. “What time is it?”

            “I think it’s two or almost two.” Claude answered softly.

            “Is everything okay?” Sid asked as he rolled on to his side to face Claude.

            “I hope so.” Claude answered. He reached a hand out to brush Sid’s hair back out of his face.

            “You know you don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready to do. I’d never ask that of you.” Sid said softly.

            “I didn’t tell them all but I told some of them.” Claude admitted.

            “You didn’t have to.”

            “But I did.” Claude said as he rolled on to his back. He tugged at Sid until Sid moved across the space separating them and rested his cheek on Claude’s chest. He was dozing when he heard Claude whisper. “It’s scary how much I want to do for you.”

            “I think that’s what makes it all worth it; to have someone who wants for you as much as you want for them.”  

            ~!~

            Sid woke up before Claude did. He wiped a hand over his face a debated on getting out of bed or staying where he was until Claude woke up. Claude looked rough. It almost looked like last night was the first time in a while he had managed to get restful sleep. Sid slipped from bed and padded into the bathroom. He showered quickly and stepped quietly around his room as he got dressed for the day.

            Sid stood in front of the fridge staring at the half empty shelves and ended up giving up on the notion of breakfast. He took a breath and started a pot of coffee just to have something to do. He watched it drip into the carafe. His hands on the counter and eventually he closed his eyes and reminded himself to breath because everything was okay.

            He heard Claude padding barefoot into the kitchen so it didn’t surprise him when Claude’s arms wrapped around his middle and Claude pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Are we okay?”

            Sid ran his fingers over the top of Claude’s arms until he could slip his fingers between Claude’s. It had felt like too much time had passed since the last time they touched. It made his heart beat faster in his chest and he could feel his cheeks flush. A shiver danced down his spine as Claude trailed his nose from the collar of his shirt along the sensitive skin of his neck and stopped just at his hair.

            “I didn’t realize how much it would hurt not being around you.” Claude’s voice was warm against his skin. “I didn’t realize how much I would miss the feeling of you sleeping next to me. The little bit of time we do get with each other, it isn’t enough. I don’t think it’ll ever be enough.”

            “What are you saying, Claude?” Sid whispered.

            “I’m saying that I want to spend ever second I can with you.” Claude pulled Sid tight against him. He pressed his lips just beneath Sid’s ear and Sid couldn’t help but let out a breathy sigh. He tilted his head back as Claude slid his hands up under Sid’s shirt. “I want you to meet my family. I want you to meet my team as my partner instead of on ice as enemies. I need to know that this is what you want to.”

            Sid twisted in Claude’s hold. He reached up to cup Claude’s jaw in his hand before leaning in to brush his lips against Claude’s. He kept his touches light until Claude crowded him against the counter and demanded more. Claude poured everything he could into this kiss and in the way his hands kept fighting to pull Sid closer to him. It made Sid’s chest ache with how cherished Claude made him feel.

            It was easy to tumble back up the stairs into bed with Claude. The normal frenzied touches slowed as if Claude had to remember every freckle, every scar and every bruise before he marked them as his own with soft kisses, gentle bites and sweet inhalations. With every touch and every move, Claude’s eyes shone brightly and felt hoped his was making Claude feel as treasured and worthy as Claude was making him feel in this moment.  


	20. It wasn't a booty call ... Sid's promises

Sid had to leave Claude asleep on his bed as he showered and headed in for a late skate. He wasn’t sure how long Claude was going to be able to stay but he hoped they would have at least tonight. He didn’t want to think about how long it may end up being before they got the chance to see each other again and he missed being close to Claude.

            He only just managed to ignore both Flower and Geno’s concerned looks until he hit the ice to warm-up. They flanked him on either side and worked their way through the stretches without saying a word but with a few pointed looks Sid broke. “I’m fine.”

            “You don’t look fine to me.” Flower commented before he looked over towards Geno. “He doesn’t look okay, does he?”

            “No. Still look like something wrong. Might be little better than last night but not back to normal Sid.” Geno added. “Still not look right.”

            “I’m just tired.”

            “You’re tired?” Flower blurted out loud enough to garner the attention of Horny and Hags. Geno shot them a look telling them to butt out while Flower continued on. “We both know that’s not the only thing going on here. I can see those wheels turning.”

            “Claude showed up at my place at two in the morning. So yeah, I’m a little tired.” Sid rolled his eyes.

            “For booty call?” Geno asked with wide eyes.

            Flower bust a gut laughing at Geno’s question and Sid ignored the urge to flip the pair of them off. “Not that it’s any of your business why Claude showed up to my place but no, it wasn’t a booty call. We needed to talk face to face for once.”

            “So what did he say?” Flower prompted.

            Sid bit back and frustrated groan as he got to his skates and started towards the drill line. “That you two are the nosiest fuckers he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting. Go skate or play some hockey. I’m done with this interrogation.”

            Flower shared a look with Geno that said they weren’t letting this go any time soon. Not without getting a better explanation from Sid. They separated and worked on the drills but kept a close eye on Sid much to his aggravation.

            Sid understood their concern even though it was frustrating. He was feeling sluggish but it was combination of the last few days and being emotionally stretched thin. He couldn’t stop the way his mind was racing back and forth from everything that had been going on with he and Claude.

His mind wasn’t completely on the ice like he should have been. One minute he was doing his best to deke the puck down the ice around Olli and then the next he was flat on his back, staring up at the bright lights of the rink with the wind knocked out of him. Fuck his life. Seriously.

            “Shit, Sid. You okay?” Olli was bent over him eyes searching for injury.

            Sid waved a hand, “I’m fine.”

            “You sure?” Olli reached out a hand to help Sid up. Sid took it and got to his feet and ignored the look he knew Flower would be sending him from across the ice.

            “Yeah.” Sid pressed at the base of his skull and grimaced.

            “You better get ice on that.” Olli frowned. “You sure you’re okay? You are looking a bit under the weather.”

            Sid let out a sigh as he spotted a trainer coming his way with a med kit in hand. “I’m okay Olli. I’ve just had a rough couple of days. Looks like I might be getting sent home early though.”

            “I am sorry.”

            Sid waved off Olli’s concern as he skated towards the trainer and met him halfway. “It wasn’t that bad of a hit. I wasn’t paying attention.”

            “You know the drill. We still have to check you out. You’re probably going home early as long as someone is going to be there with you.”

            Sid nodded, “Yeah. I’ve got someone there.”

            “Good. Let’s get you taken care of and we’ll send you on your way.”

~!~

            Sid made it in with instructions to rest and to avoid physical activity until he got checked out the next morning. He walked in to see Claude dozing on the couch with his iPad in hand. His chin was tucked in to his chest and he was listing to the side. Sid couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him. He tugged the iPad from Claude’s hands and set it on the coffee table before heading to the kitchen for a quick sandwich. By the time he was done he grabbed a frozen gel pack and a dish towel to wrap it in. He settled on the opposite end of the couch from Claude with his head propped on the back of the couch and sighing at the cool relief.

            He closed his eyes and listened to the soft breathing a seat away from him. There were times like this that Sid felt a bit strange. That the act of listening to sleep-deep breaths from Claude eased the tension knotted up in his neck, shoulders and down his back. Maybe it was being home or maybe it was being home with the man he loved that was calming.

            “Do I even want to know why your head is propped up by an icepack?” Claude cracked an eye open but didn’t bother moving as he started to wake up.

            “Olli knocked me on my ass.” Sid answered with a shrug. When Claude narrowed his eyes at Sid waiting for more of an explanation Sid gave in and gave it to him. “I was distracted and tired and—“

            “Distracted? Sidney Crosby was distracted on ice?” Claude shifted on the couch so he was sitting up facing

            “It’s been known to happen from time to time.” Sidney answered. “How long do you get to stay?”

            “I should leave tonight.” Claude answered hesitantly.

            Sid nodded and closed his eyes. He reached out across the couch cushions and grabbed Claude’s hand. He let his thumb drag slowly across the top of Claude’s hand. “I’m glad you came.”

            Claude tugged at Sid’s hand until Sid took the clue and laid his head in Claude’s lap. Claude placed the ice pack along his neck. “You’ve got to be more careful.”

            “Said one hockey player to the other.” Sid chuckled.

            “No seriously.” Claude ran his fingers through Sid’s hair. “You’ve had a lot of injuries. I don’t like seeing you hurt. I didn’t realize how scary it could be for someone to get hurt but anytime I see you go down or take a bad hit it’s like my stomach drops and I can’t breathe until you get back up.”

            Sid shifted to look Claude in the eye. “I think that’s because you care about me.”

            Claude leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sid’s forehead. “I love you, you idiot.”

            Sid smiled up at Claude, “Good, someone needs to.”

            Claude laughed, “This is when you’re supposed to say ‘I love you too, Claude. You are the best partner I’ve ever had or will have in my life.’ That’s what you’re supposed to say.”

            Sid smiled wide at Claude’s choice of words. “You are the best _partner_ I’ve ever had.”

            Claude pressed his hand over Sid’s face. “Are you making fun of me?”

            Sid’s laughter was muffled as he answered Claude. “No, I would _never_.”

            “Why do I ever say nice things to you?” Claude rolled his eyes.

            Sid grinned up at Claude. “Because you love me.”

            “I don’t know why.” Claude let out an amused sigh. He traced the tip of his fingers along Sid’s eyebrows before dipping along his nose. His voice had grown soft. “When do you get a break again that you can come see me?”

            “I can’t make it this week but the next week? I should be able to come after skate and stay for the night.” Sid answered. “You’ve got plans for us?”

            Claude shrugged a shoulder. “Not really.”

            “Oh well,” Sid’s thought was cut off by his door bell ringing. There were only a few people who could get past security and his gate. He took a deep breath and made to stand up but Claude put his hand on Sid’s chest. “If we ignore it will they go away?”

            “If I don’t answer they’ll use their key or break in through a window.” Sid grimaced.

            “Stay,” Claude scooted off the couch and grabbed a pillow for Sid to prop up on. “I’ll get it.”

            “This seems like a disaster waiting to happen.” Sid muttered under his breath as he watched Claude pad down the hallway. Claude should really wear those more often. He watched as Claude hitched them up higher on his hips before opening the door.

            “Well,” Geno’s voice echoed down the hall. “At least he not lie about not being alone.”

            “You make it sound like it would be better if he were alone.” Claude muttered as he shut the door.

            Sid waited until Geno made his way around the couch with a dorky grin. “Thought you hurt but I see. Just make it seem like hurt, worry everyone to spend time with boyfriend.”

            Sid rolled his eyes as he pulled the ice pack out from under his head and put it on the coffee table. He had been laying on it for far longer than the suggested twenty minutes. Geno grabbed it from his hand and went to put it back in the freezer for Sid. He came back and sat on the table in front of the couch Sid was lying on. He narrowed his eyes as if that would help determine if Sid was really hurt or not.

            “Should be more careful.” Geno finally said. “Need you on ice and not with messed up head.”

            Sid started to speak but Claude cut him off. “See!”

            “The day you and Geno start agreeing on things should worry me.” Sid grumbled.

            “He tell you he big baby when you fight?” Geno asked Claude. “Whine about how Claude doesn’t love him anymore. Have enough drinks someone have to bring him home.”

            Claude’s mouth dropped open as he turned to look at Sid, “You did not.”

            Sid’s cheeks turned bright red and he threw an arm over his eyes. “I don’t know what either of you are talking about. I don’t recall that ever happening, Geno.”

            “Had many drinks.” Geno grinned at Claude as he stood up. “Just came to make sure he not alone. You be here for rest of day?”

            “A few more hours.” Claude answered.

            “You call if you need anything. Me, Flower, Tanger, Horny, Hags.” Geno started listing everyone off but Sid held up a hand. “I’ll call one of you if I need anything or if I have the slightest thought that anything is wrong.”

            Geno looked between Sid and Claude before nodding. “Don’t make me regret.”

            “First thought that something feels wrong I’ll call.” Sid reassured Geno. He watched as Geno sent Claude another look communicating threats of bodily harm if something went wrong with Sid before he headed back out to his car.

            “You’re lucky to have friends like that.” Claude said absently as he stared down the hallway and at the door Geno just locked. “To have them come to check on you.”

            “I’m sure Danny would do the same thing for you.” Sid pointed out but did his best not to read into what Claude wasn’t saying out loud. If he did he feared that the next time he faced the Flyers on ice he would face more time in the penalty box than on ice where he was needed.

            “Yeah a few of the guys would.” Claude nodded. “Are you sure that you’re up to meeting them? I thought maybe inviting people over have for beer and burgers or something.”

            Sid pressed his lips together before reaching for Claude’s hand to tug him down to the couch and on top of him. He let Claude settle on with his ear pressed against Sid’s heart. “That sounds like a good idea to me.”

            “Thank fuck because I already told them you said yes and that you’d be there.” Claude laughed at Sid’s disbelieving look. “What? Like you could resist an invite to spend time with me.”

 

~!~

            Sid was halfway through his drive to Claude’s when the panic set in. Yeah, he’d have almost the entire day with Claude before people started showing up but He wasn’t sure how exactly he was going to handle being the lone Penguin in a group of Flyers. This was the worst idea that he or Claude had ever had.

            For fucks sake, they hated each other even when they weren’t on ice. This was going to be a disaster. Sid was reaching for his phone to call Claude when it started ringing. He caught Jon’s name and answered it without second thought. “Hello?”

            “So you’re going to Claude’s right? This isn’t some crazy attempt to fuck us over before the game?” Sid had gotten used to the lack of basic conversation courtesies when it came to the You Can Play guys.

            “Yeah. I’m actually on my way to his place now.” Sid answered.

            “You sound _off_.” Jon pointed out.

            “I’m heading to Claude’s where I will be surrounded by Flyers.” Sid answered. “Is it wrong that I’m nervous?”

            “No,” Jon drawled out. “I can’t believe that you’re nervous to meet his friends. We’ve played hockey with some of them during Worlds and the All-Star game. Plus if he can survive Geno and Flower then you can survive Schenner, Simmonds and Jake.”

            Sid hummed underneath his breath but didn’t bother saying anything else as he drove.

            Jon sighed, “You’re making a big deal out of nothing. You know that, right?”

            “I can’t help it. When does anxiety ever make sense?” Sid grumbled. “I’ll be fine as soon as I get there.”

            Jon laughed, “Of course you will. I know what it’s like when you’ve spent a good amount of time away from each other.”

            Sid could feel himself blushing at the insinuation. Jon was right though. Anytime he and Claude spent time apart, he couldn’t keep his hands off of Claude when they got back together. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of Claude.

            “Really, Sid? This isn’t what I called you for.” Jon muttered causing Sid to laugh. “So why did you call me?”

            Jon was quiet on his end of the call before cursing. “I don’t remember you dick. If I remember I’ll just tell you when me and Kaner head over. You suck at this friendship thing. High-jacking my phone call and turning it into comfort Sid hour. Asshole.”

            “It must not have been important.” Sid replied.

            “I don’t know why people like you.” Jon said before hanging up on Sid who was laughing at how grumpy Jon ended up sounding.

            He was glad that he was going to have Jon and Kaner there. He’d have a bit of a buffer if things got too awkward. He could at least hide in one of Claude’s spare rooms with them and watch shitty TV.

            The garage was open and Claude’s car was on one side of the driveway. Sid sent a quick text making sure the garage was open for his car and shook his head at the eye roll emoji Claude sent him. He pulled in and saw Claude standing just inside the door way. He reached out to close the garage. Sid grabbed his overnight bag and slipped out of his car. He barely had the door shut before Claude had grabbed the handles of his bag and set it on the floor. He pressed Sid against the car. Sid rested his weight against the door and widened his legs just enough for Claude to press fully against him.

            “Hey.” Sid grinned at Claude.

            “I really missed you.” Claude said before dipping his head in for a kiss. Sid had a hand gripping just above the curve of Claude’s ass and the other he slipped in between Claude’s belt and his jeans, holding the belt tight in his fingers. Claude took his time as if he needed to relearn all the spots that made Sid pliant in his hands. He shifted his grip and dragged his fingernails lightly down Sid’s ribs causing Sid to break off with a gasp.

            Claude rolled his lips together savoring the taste of Sid on his lips. “I can tell the guys that we have to cancel. You aren’t feeling well.”

            Sid shook his head, “You aren’t blaming it on me if you want to cancel.”

            “You aren’t any fun.” Claude sighed as he reached down to pick up Sid’s bag. “Come on. I’ve got a late lunch ready if you’re hungry? Then you can help me get everything ready to grill.”

            Sid lingered behind as Claude strode inside. He really couldn’t get enough of this man. Claude looked over his shoulder catching Sid’s wandering eyes. “If you stay out here you won’t get to see how much effort I’ve been putting into my work outs.”

            He couldn’t have stopped the laugh from escaping his lips if he tried. Instead he followed after Claude. He shot a hand out and tugged Claude to him. His skin was warm under Sid’s hands and Sid was already lost in Claude. Lunch could wait. They had plenty of time.

 

~!~

            Sid was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Taylor when Danny and Schenner showed up. He didn’t often get time to talk with Taylor. They usually played a game of phone tag for about a week before they managed to get a few minutes to talk to each other. He nodded in greeting to them as he wrapped up his call. “Hey, I’ll call you back later. I’m at Claude’s and he’s got some of the guys coming over.”

            “What?” She shrieked in excitement. Sid pulled the phone away from his ear with a grimace. “You’re meeting his friends? I mean you already know them but you’re meeting them off ice?”

            “Yeah,” Sid answered.

            “Oh and you’re terrified. I wish I could take pictures. Let me talk to Claude.” Taylor demanded.

            “Oh no, that’s not happening. I know how the two of you are. You’ll plot against me and it’s bad enough when it’s just you.” Sid laughed.

            “Give him the phone.” Taylor said and Sid gave in as he passed his phone over to Claude. “She wants to talk to you.”

            “Uh,” Claude scratched at the back of his neck before reaching for the phone. “Hello?”

            Sid grinned at the way Claude flinched from how loudly she greeted him. Sid turned his focus to Danny and Schenner. He reached out to shake Danny’s hand. “Good to see you again.”

            “You too. Is that safe?” Danny gestured towards Claude on the phone.

            “Probably not.” Sid answered. He reached out to shake Schenner’s hand as well. “Hey man.”

            “Hey. Anyone else here yet?”

            “No,” Sid answered awkwardly. “I’m not sure who all is coming though.”

            “Everyone?” Danny turned to look at Brayden who nodded. “Yeah everyone.”

            Sid nodded slowly, the panic slowly seeping in. “Oh, that’s…great?”

            Schenner snorted and took mercy on Sid. “Jake, Coots and Simmer. I think he didn’t want to send you running back home so soon.”

            “Oh, okay.” Sid nodded before grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. “You guys want anything?”

            It was the only invitation they needed before grabbing themselves something to drink and herding Sid into the living room. All Sid needed was a common bond of competitive game play before he was trash talking just as loudly as Schenner and Danny were. He barely even noticed it when everyone else trickled in. They passed controllers around once the current round was over. Sid hadn’t realized that Claude had finally gotten off the phone with Taylor half an hour later until Claude leaned over the couch and pressed a noisy kiss to Sid’s forehead. Sid’s cheeks immediately turned red much to Claude’s amusement.

            “She was right.” Claude laughed.

            “I really don’t want to know what she was right about.” Sid grumbled as he wiped his forehead dry. “And what were you even talking about?”

            “Ooh, did she give you the talk. ‘Break my brother’s heart and I’ll break your face?’” Jake taunted. Sid wouldn’t have been surprised if she did try to pull something like that. It was right up her alley.

            “She told me the entire baby Sid story collection.” Claude grinned wide and opened his mouth to tell one of them but Sid turned around on the couch and clapped his hand over Claude’s mouth. “Remember that without me you only have your hand for company.”

            Danny’s mouth dropped out before rest of the guys started to crack up laughing. Claude raised a brow and waited for Sid to remove his hand before saying, “She also said that she had an entire hockey team that loved you that they would all make the drive to knock the rest of my teeth out of my mouth.”

            Sid grinned, “That sounds about right.”

            “Also she asked if I would send a bunch of gear and autographs because and I quote, ‘Sid’s wasn’t good enough. Emma needs a real role model.’ Whoever Emma is?”

            Of course everyone got a kick out of the fact that Claude was preferred over Sid. “Emma’s a girl on Taylor’s team. She’s gay and it hasn’t been the easiest for her. Taylor’s making sure she’s treated right. I get updates every once in a while. She’s a great hockey player.”

            “Huh.” Jake commented looking back and forth between Sid and Claude.

            “What?” Claude asked.

            “Just I can see it now, why he likes you.” Jake answered before standing up. “I’m hungry. We need food.”

            “We’ll as long as Danny doesn’t decide to grill it I think we’re okay.” Simmer grinned at the middle finger Danny sent his direction.

            By the time they had managed to get everything grilled and served up Jon and Patrick finally showed up. “I think your security guy though we were trying to prank him. He didn’t want to let us through.”

            “He’s a diehard Flyers fan. You should have heard what he did to Sid the first time he came over.” Claude said around a bit of his burger.

            “You’ve never told us this story.” Kaner raised a brow.

            “There’s nothing to really tell. It’s the same kind of reaction I get from most people when I’m in town and the recognize me.” Sid responded.

            “And that is?” Jon prompted.

            Sid cleared his throat, “He didn’t believe that I was invited until Claude came to the gate and talked to him.”

            “He also calls him Cindy at least once every trip Sid makes here.” Claude added with a smile that was all teeth.

            “What a dick.” Jon rolled his eyes and Sid shrugged a shoulder. “I’d be pissed.”

            “I get worse when I’m on the ice.” Sid answered. “Plus I don’t pay it any attention. When I’m here, I’m here to spend time with Claude. I don’t get that much time to do that so I’m not going to waste it being overly dramatic.”

            Schenner wiped away a fake tear from beneath his eye. “That was beautiful. If he puts up with that and all your shit Claude, you should marry him.”

            “Eh, I don’t know.” Claude teased. “It’s still a little soon for that.”

            Sid ducked his head down and could feel himself blushing before standing to grab the trash and empty plates off the coffee table. He ignored the way Claude watched him as he retreated to the kitchen.  The living room erupted into laughter at whatever bullshit story Kaner tried to spin. Instead of heading right back he ended up cleaning up the mess that they had left in on the counters.

            He went through the motions of putting things back in the fridge and loading the dishwasher so he and Claude wouldn’t have to worry with it after everyone left. It might have been a throw away comment but it made Sid think about the possibility. Maybe he was so wrapped up in the newness and excitement of having Claude but Sid couldn’t see himself with anyone but Claude.

            Sid flinched in surprise when he felt Claude’s hands at his waist but he relaxed into the hold. Claude was standing close enough that Sid could feel his breath fanning out against his neck. “What are you doing?”

            “Checking on you.” Claude answered as he pressed a kiss to Sid’s neck. He let go of Sid’s waist and popped up on the freshly cleaned counter to watch Sid work. “You okay?”

            “Yeah, I’m fine.” Sid answered meeting Claude’s gaze. “I’m glad you invited them over. They’re a lot like the guys back home.”

            “Oh? You mean the way they don’t stop chirping us about dating each other? That they have no manners and are far too nosey for their own good?” Claude clarified with a chuckle. “Yeah they aren’t as bad as you were probably thinking.”

            “I think I was more worried that they’d hate me and try to talk you out of all this. Now that they know it’s me.” Sid admitted.

            Claude scoffed before kicking lightly at Sid’s thigh. “Not possible.”

            “Good.”

            “Anyways stop acting like my house-keeper and come back out there.” Claude slipped from the counter and guided Sid out of the kitchen with hands on his shoulder.

~!~

            It wasn’t long after a few more rounds on the PS4 before people were heading out to get some rest. They had a game in the morning and their own lives to get back to. Danny surprised Sid with a hug, “You’ve been good for each other.”

            Sid opened his mouth to say something, anything but Danny darted out the door yelling after Jake. He and Claude collapsed onto the couch. Claude handed Sid the remote, “Find us something to watch.”

            “You’ll just change it after I pick.” Sid pointed out but he was already pulling Netflix up and scrolling through the suggested for you category. Claude must have been on a British crime kick because there were quite a few shows to choose from. He settled on _Luther_. “If you’ve already seen it we can watch something else.”

            “I haven’t seen it yet.” Claude answered as he settled against the arm of the couch and tucked his toes under Sid’s thigh at the other end. Sid gave him a look but didn’t make him move. The barely made it through an episode before Claude was yawning wide enough for his jaw to crack.

            “Bed?” Sid asked.

            “Bed.” Claude nodded. “What time are you leaving?”

            “Early.” Sid grumbled as he followed Claude down the hallway and into his room to get changed and into bed.

            “Call in sick?” Claude offered.

            Sid grinned, “If only.”

            “I’m glad that you made the trip.” Claude admitted softly.

            “Why wouldn’t I?” Sid asked curiously.

            “Just after the past couple of weeks and it being so long for me to invite you to meet more than just Danny, not many people would have been as patient as you are with everything.”

            “It helps that I _really_ like you.” Sid pointed out before stealing a kiss. Claude held him there. The kiss spoke of everything that Claude had been trying to say for the past few weeks but didn’t know how to. He loved Sid. He wanted to be better, be kinder and to fight harder all because of being with Sid. This was why he came out publicly. He was lucky that Sid was right here with him thinking about taking the steps himself. It was everything and more than Claude could have asked for; having Sid by his side like this. He just wished that Sid wouldn’t be up before the sun and on the road back home. He wished they could take their time waking up. He could draw out those breathy sighs Sid made while he was still half asleep but putty beneath Claude’s hands.  He wanted to be able to come home to Sid every day. That thought terrified him as much as it exhilarated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the super long waiting time between updates. I'm still working on my novel and hopefully in the next two-three months it'll be written and sent off for edits. I'm excited about it and hopefully once its done you guys will want to check it out. 
> 
> Anyways, hopefully you liked the update  
> <3


	21. Yes, that is Claude talking to Mario. Sid might want to run.

Sid wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked up from the face-off circle. Cullen was crouched across from his with a wide grin on his lips. Sid focused on the drop of the puck and the quick muscle memory movement to get the puck away from Cullen. They were putting in a little extra time on the ice after most everyone had disappeared off the ice. Sid had seen a drop in his face-off wins and if he was going to get good practice in, Cullen was who he needed to be working with.

            “I would have thought you would be running home.” Matt commented absently as they reset and went again.

            Sid raised a brow, even though Cullen wouldn’t see the action. “I haven’t any plans unless there’s something going on that I’m not aware of.”

            Matt shrugged a shoulder and gestured for the puck drop once more. “I mean, whenever the ginger is here you’re nowhere to be found. I just assumed today would be the same.”

            Sid stood straight and let Matt win the face-off. “What do you mean Claude’s here?”

            “I’m pretty sure it was him who was sitting with Mario in the lounge right before you asked me to run drills with you.” Matt answered. “If it wasn’t him, I might need to actually retire and see a specialist. If I’m going to go around imagining gingers it’s definitely going to be one with more teeth.”

            “You better not be fucking with me.”

            Matt held his hands up, “No fuckery here. Scouts honor.”

            Sid rolled his eyes. He locked from Matt, the ice and the direction of the locker room a couple of times before Matt finally took pity and slapped him on the shoulder. “Go and see what he’s doing here. I do have kids to get home to.”

            “Sorry, I didn’t mean to mess up your plans or anything.” Sid said as he and Cullen started towards the locker room.

            Matt rolled his eyes but didn’t bother saying anything about it. Matt grabbed his phone as soon as they made it to the locker room and Sid went straight for the showers. If Claude was here then he didn’t want to leave him to Mario for too long. And if Claude wasn’t here, Sid was going to murder Matt.

            It would be nice to see Claude. They hadn’t gotten an actual visit in for a couple of weeks. They spent whatever time they did have on the phone, text messaging or on FaceTime calls. It got a little lonely, not having Claude here with him or being at Claude’s place. Claude gave no indication of coming though. Usually Sid would have had some idea of Claude coming in and surprising him. But to show up at the rink? He wasn’t expecting that at all.

            When he was dressed and had his gear together he went straight towards the lounge to see if Matt had actually been telling the truth or if Sid was going to get him back with clear tape to his skate blades. He would deserve to eat ice if he were lying. Sid stopped just out of sight of the lounge when he heard Claude and Mario speaking to each other in French. Sid cursed the fact that he didn’t keep up with his French as well as he should have. They were speaking too quickly and softly for Sid to pick up anything of substance at all.

            Instead of standing back and listening more like he wanted to, he stepped around the corner. Both Mario and Claude abruptly stopped talking. Mario sent Sid an odd look. It was a look that was almost as if he were impressed but slightly shocked by what he and Claude were speaking about. Claude looked a little embarrassed about being caught. His cheeks flushed as he stood and moved to Sid.

            “Hey. You’re finished early.” Claude reached out as if he were going to hug Sid but stopped, unsure if he should do that in front of Mario or not. Sid solved that problem easily. He tugged Claude in for a quick kiss. “I didn’t know that you were planning on coming.”

            “I wasn’t sure if I was actually going to be able to do it or not so I didn’t want to disappoint you if I wasn’t able to make it.” Claude ran a hand through his hair.

            “Oh, well if you’re finished with your conversation we can head back to my place or you can just meet me there when you’re done.” Sid offered. He wasn’t sure what Claude had to talk about with Mario but he wasn’t going to stop them from talking.

            Mario clapped Claude on the shoulder. “No, we were finished but you’re both expected at dinner tonight. It’s just Nathalie and myself, but we expect you both to be there.”

            Sid nodded and walked with Claude to his car. They kept quiet until Sid had pulled out of the parking lot. “What were you and Mario talking about?”

            “Nothing important.” Claude answered with a smile on his face that Sid knew he wouldn’t be sharing that information anytime soon. Sid didn’t even bother trying to get answer out of him. It’d just be a waste of time. Instead he focused on being able to figure out how much time he and Claude would have this go around. “How long are you here for?”

            “Three days. As long you don’t have plans.” Claude answered as he reached across the console and took Sid’s hand in his.

            Sid chuckled, “If I did I’d try to reschedule.”

            “Thank you.” Claude whispered, “For being willing to do that for me.”

            Sid took a quick look at Claude trying to figure out what to make of that but Claude was focused on their hands. Sid went back to focusing on the road in front of them. “Did you happen to ask what time we have to be over at Mario’s?”

            “Six.” Claude answered. “Why do you sound nervous about this? You know him better than I ever will. You don’t get to be nervous.”

            Sid shrugged a shoulder. “I’d be just as nervous if you were meeting Taylor or my parents face to face. It’s just, family, I really want them to like you and to understand why I love you.”

            “Believe me you have nothing to be nervous about.” Claude squeezed Sid’s hand in his. “If anyone it’s me who should be worried.”

 

            Claude rolled the sleeves of his shirt up in the foyer before they left for dinner at Mario’s. Sid chuckled when Claude rolled his eyes and made to tug both sleeves down since he couldn’t make them sit evenly on his arms. Sid turned towards Claude and rolled the sleeve up so it was even with his right sleeve. His fingers trailed softly along the inside of Claude’s arm and down the middle of his palm. Sid glanced up to meet Claude’s eyes with a soft smile.  “You know we didn’t have to dress up. They would have been fine with us showing up in jeans.”

            Sid closed his eyes as Claude reached up to brush his thumb along Sid’s lip before cupping his jaw. “I know.”

            Claude dipped in to press their lips together. It was soft, unhurried and it was the kind of kiss that left Sid dizzy with want. He reached up to keep Claude close. He pressed his lips to the corner of Claude’s as they pulled apart, “What was that for?”

            Claude rubbed his lips, “I just wanted to. We should go before we end up being late.”

            Sid reached out and clasped their hands together. They weren’t late even if they barely rang the doorbell before the door was being opened. Mario reached out to shake Claude’s hand as he welcomed and ushered them inside. Nathalie was smiling as she introduced herself and got everyone a glass of wine and seated.

            “It’s so great to finally meet you like this, Claude.” Nathalie said with a smile.

            “It is.” Claude agreed as he sipped on his wine.

            The conversation through the main course was easy. They talked hockey, charity work and the way so many players getting seriously involved with You Can Play. Claude was part of the main reason that there had been so much being achieved. There were more and more players who were making sure that hockey stayed inclusive. It wasn’t just the National Hockey League that was growing into a better community but there were changes being made through all leagues.

            Sid couldn’t stop smiling even through the times Claude stumbled on his answers and looked to him to fill in the blanks. It was ridiculous how gone he was on Claude. Sid hoped that years down the line it would still feel this good to have Claude by his side. He knew wasn’t discreet about it but Sid couldn’t help but thread their fingers together and he turned further in towards Claude.

Mario and Nathalie took a genuine interest in what Claude had to say and asked about his future plans.   They let him ramble on about his family and possible plans for the summer. Sid was excited that Claude wanted to bring him home to meet his family and to spend time where Claude grew up.

It wasn’t until dessert that Mario Nathalie posed the question, “If the opportunity came about for you Sid, would you be interested in coming out like Claude has?”

Sid pressed his lips together and nodded his head before answering out loud. “Yes, I would. I didn’t realize what I was missing out on by not telling anyone. Now that I know I can have both, love and hockey, I don’t think I would ever go back to either or. This is probably the happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

Sid pretended to not notice the way Claude reached up to wipe at the corner of his eye before he reached for the last of his wine. Nathalie artfully turned the conversation towards a less intimate topic. As they were shuffling towards the door to leaving Nathalie grabbed Sid’s wrist and tugged him back to speak with him. “You light up when you’re with him, I never thought I would see the day that Sidney Crosby loved something more than hockey.”

 Sid wrapped her up in a hug, “Thank you. For everything.”

They waited until Claude was finished talking with Mario before heading home. As soon as they got through the front door he turned to Sid, pulling Sid against his chest. “Damn you for making me like them.”

They were in the middle of the playoff run when the article was published. Sid didn’t have a clue that anything was going on until Flower approached him holding a bunch of rolled up paper in his hand. Sid quietly finished his dinner as Flower sat down next to him. He ignored the papers Flower sat on the table next to him. Sid ignored the sound of his heart beat rushing in his ears. He smiled at something Hags said not at all understanding was exactly was said, just that everyone else was laughing and he had a feeling he should have been laughing too.

Sid grabbed the papers as he stood up and started for his hotel room with Flower on his heels. He sat down on the edge of his bed as Flower paced in front of him. He unrolled the papers and saw that it was an article that had been printed off the internet. A gossip rag he shouldn’t put in stock in but seeing the picture, it made him feel like his heart was being squeezed until there was nothing left.

He blinked a few times making sense of the picture before he started laughing. Flower looked concerned as Sid set the article down. “You know that was from three seasons ago, right? The hair clued me in. Much longer than he usually wears it now.”

Flower’s eyes widened and he grabbed the article and narrowed his eyes. “Shit, I’m sorry Sid.”

Sid pressed a hand to his chest to calm his racing heart. “It isn’t anyone’s business who he was with three years ago and I don’t really need to see that.”

Flower crumpled the papers up in his hand. “I just, I was ready to kill him.”

Sid nodded, “Thank you for looking out for me.”

“I better go and apologize.” Flower muttered under his breath. “I left him a not so nice message.”

Sid clapped Flower on the shoulder. “He really isn’t that much of an asshole.”

“I know.” Flower rubbed a hand over his face. “Just we all see how you are around him.”

Sid ushered Flower out of his room, urging him to take the junk article with him. He had been with others before Claude. He just didn’t have photographic evidence of that being plastered all over the internet. Hoping that it would give Flower enough time to make his apology phone call, Sid grabbed a hot shower and settled in for the night, flipping through the channels in hopes of finding something mind numbing.

Sid was in the middle of playing a game on his phone when Claude FaceTimed him. Sid smiled, “Hey.”

“Remind me to never get on Fleury’s bad side. He has some creative threats that I don’t ever want to experience.” Claude started with.

“But he did apologize?”

“Oh yeah, even if he didn’t understand how you knew that was from three years ago.” Claude grinned. “You’ve been keeping tabs on me?”

Sid rolled his eyes and answered sarcastically, “Yeah. I just couldn’t help myself all these years.”

“I knew it.” Claude shook his head with amusement. “No but those pictures are old. I didn’t know they existed until today and I hadn’t had a chance to call you because I was on the phone with everyone going over what we’re going to do about those pictures being released.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“Nothing.” Claude shrugged a shoulder. “You can’t see the guy in those pictures. They don’t have a name other than me and I’m already out.  Nothing more to do. You’re fine though, it didn’t scare you off?”

Sid scoffed, “Everyone has a past Claude.”

“True.” Claude nodded and he shifted just enough for Sid to see that he was lying in bed. “So what are you doing in your hotel room so early?”

“Figured I’d give my boyfriend a call and actually sleep before the game tomorrow.” Sid answered with a yawn. “You know, boring stuff.”

“We’ll see how boring I am this summer.” Claude mumbled.

 

 

Sid cleaned out his locker and shuffled around his house like a ghost. It felt empty without hockey to play or Claude hanging around. Both he and Claude had media and sponsor commitments that had been planned for months. It was hard flying across the country and keeping up with each other. Calls were missed and exhaustion led to stupid arguments.

At least now they were both visiting with family and they could steal a few minutes here and there to talk on the phone with each other. All that tension that had been building up was starting to dissipate with every call. Sid was mentally counting down to the few weeks that he and Claude would have to themselves with no one or nothing to interrupt them. The biggest commitment either of them had planned was to get in a little training.

“You know,” Taylor was balancing the chair she was sitting on on the back two legs as she watched Sid pick at his lunch. “I know that you’re all responsible with your money but did it ever occur to you that instead of _this_ you could fly to Claude or get him to fly here?”

“He’s visiting his family. I’m not going to interrupt that.” Sid mumbled as he picked at his salad.

Taylor rolled her eyes. “I don’t think he’d mind. Isn’t that the whole point of having a boyfriend? That you get to spend time together while you’re on vacation and fall madly in love like your own special rom-com situation you’ve got going on here?”

“He’ll be here in a few weeks and then I’ll be there after. We’ll have a little over a month with each other.” Sid explained.

“Oh,” Taylor drawled out. “A whole month and then you’ll be sneaking visits left and right again. You aren’t tired of that yet?”

Sid let out a heavy sigh. “I am tired of sneaking around. I wish it was as easy as everyone makes it seem to come out and just go on about life but it’s not. There are people that will accept it but then there are those that won’t. Do you know how it would feel that half of our family would hate me? Because that’s what would happen.”

“Fuck em’.” Taylor snapped. “Mom, Dad, me, Claude and all the guys on the team? That’s all you need. Everyone else doesn’t matter. I think you’re just afraid.”

Sid bit his lip and slowly nodded his head. “I am. Even though the people who matter will stick around no matter who I’m with I’m still terrified.”

“Well big bro,” Taylor slapped Sid on the shoulder as she swiped his unopened bottle of water and started towards the living room. “You were terrified when you made it to the big leagues but look at you now. Just man up and do what you do best. Be you.”

Maybe he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a mini-update but I didn't want you guys to think I abandoned Claude and Sid. Only a few more chapters and this part is done. I think. I can never leave well enough alone.
> 
> But I did finish my novel! It's a hockey m/m romance and I'm waiting to get my edits back. I'm so excited I had to share.


	22. Sid had plans, okay?

Training with Claude didn’t feel like training. Sid enjoyed running drills and the act of conditioning his body and game play, but having Claude by his side was a complete change from what he was used to. He laughed and pushed him harder just to hear Claude grumble about turning everything into a competition. Today’s session ended with them cooling off by showing off their trick shots.

“You can’t fucking do that!” Claude tried to sound angry but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he collided with Sid. “This is hockey, not baseball.”

Sid fumbled with Claude wrestled Sid down to the ice. Claude flung his gloves off and shook his helmet off. Their gear was bulky and didn’t make it easy to get to Sid but Claude managed to get Sid’s helmet off as well before brushing their lips together. Sid curled his fingers in Claude’s practice jersey and tugged him closer. Claude pulled back just enough that he brushed his nose teasingly against Sid’s. His lips were bright red and they just barely touched Sid’s.

“Stop teasing.” Sid whined as he worked his hands into Claude’s hair and finally got the attention he wanted from Claude. His mouth is warm and pliant against Sid’s. Claude bites just hard enough at his lip that Sid gasps and his entire body arched up against Claude’s. They needed to be anywhere but _here_. Sid tugged and shoved at Claude’s gear trying to get his hands on skin.

The sound of a door slamming shut tore them apart. Claude rolled off of Sid and onto his back, panting for breath and staring up at the rink lights. “That was not fair.”

Sid laughed, “You’re the one who started it.”

“Fuck,” Claude took a deep breath and sat up. “We should probably get out of here.”

“Yeah,” Sid got to his skates and reached out to help Claude up. He laughed when Claude stumbled and grabbed at Sid’s shoulders in a panic to stay up right. Sid tucked his gloves under his arm and reached down to hold Claude’s hand in his as they skated off the ice. Claude rolled his eyes at the action but the smile on his face told Sid all he needed to know.

It was easy spending time with Claude like this, in their bubble and away from prying eyes. He wasn’t all that afraid of having his parents and Taylor over for dinner. They were laughing as Claude dug a pair of boxers out from beneath the recliner and raised a brow. Sid would never be able to look at that recliner the same way or let anyone sit on it. Not with how Claude brought him to pieces on it.

“Put those in the laundry, please. Before they get here.” Sid dropped down to double check they weren’t leaving anymore clothes to be inconveniently found by his parents. As Claude walked by with boxer in hand he nudged Sid’s shoulder just hard enough that he fell onto his ass. “I don’t know why I love you. You’re such a dick.”

            Claude laughed over his shoulder as he skirted around the corner and disappeared the hallway. The doorbell rang and Sid heard the door open. His mom was trying to get Taylor to stop her progress into his house. “Honey, you can’t just barge into someone’s house. They might be doing _something_.”

            “Oh god, Mom. They knew were coming. If they decided to get dirty then it’s their own fault they are caught.” Taylor had a hand over her eyes, “Sid, is it safe? Everyone is clothed.”

            “No! Stop where you are!” Claude shrieked from down the hallway. Sid nearly choked on his laughter at the way Taylor dropped her hand to look around in shock. Sid was smirking at her bright red cheeks.

Claude came around the corner and wrapped an arm around Taylor’s shoulders. “You really should listen to your Mom.”

Taylor smacked him hard on his shoulder, “You ass. I was terrified I’d actually see more of my brother than I wanted.”

“You deserved that,” Sid said as he introduced Claude to his parents. Claude reached out to shake both of their hands but ended up with a huge smile and hug from Sid’s Mom.

“I hope you’re hungry.” Claude offered. “Sid bought a lot of food for tonight.”

“We’re grilling out?”

Sid nodded to his Dad and started towards the kitchen but was stopped. “I think Claude and I can handle getting everything started. I’m sure your mother has plenty she wants to ask you about son.”

Sid’s eyes widened as he looked over towards Claude who shrugged a shoulder and trailed after Sid’s dad. Almost as if he weren’t aware of the danger he was willingly walking into. Sid let him go though. Taylor raised a brow before slipping into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. “You know, that’s not going to turn out well. Dad talking to Claude.”

“Taylor, please. You know your father is just making sure Claude cares about your brother.” His mother nudged Sid into the kitchen and started going through the vegetables he had bought earlier. “We can grill most of this but I’ll need help cutting everything up.”

“Sure.” Sid rinsed the squash, zucchini and carrots before they worked on cutting everything. Sid was waiting for whatever his mom was going to say but instead she just started laughing. “What?”

“Did you see your sister’s face?”

“That was pretty good.” Sid laughed. “I didn’t even expect Claude to do that but it was priceless.”

“He keeps you on your toes.” She smiled at Sid. “So tell me everything that there’s to know about him?

Sid shrugged a shoulder, “I don’t know, Mom. What do you want to know about him?”

Taylor snorted, “You’re kidding right? Before he got here you were all ‘Claude this’ and ‘Claude that’. It was sickening.”

“Honey, have you heard yourself when you date?”

Sid pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing out loud. Instead he focused entirely on the carrots in front of him. They were pretty interesting when you took the time to look at them. Really, they were.

“He makes you happy?”

“Yeah,” Sid nodded. “He really does. I never thought it would be _him_ of all people but when I think about life after hockey, he’s in that picture with me.”

“That’s all we ever wanted for the two of you. Happiness.” She had pressed her hand to her heart. “But honey, how could you destroy your father like this?”

Sid’s stomach dropped. “What?”

“He plays for the Flyers.” She shook her head. “All that orange.”

Taylor cackled, “Didn’t you know, Mom? Sid is all about orange.”

“Oh come on.” Sid rolled his eyes before grabbing everything they had cut up and started outside. He ignored the laughter that trailed behind him and raised a brow at the silence that greeted him. He looked back and forth between Claude and his Dad trying to determine what they were talking about that they didn’t want him to overhear. “What’s going on out here?”

His Dad smiled before turning back towards the grill, “Just getting to know Claude. That’s all.”

Claude ran his hand through his hair and smiled awkwardly at Sid. “Yeah, nothing exciting going on here.”

“Right,” Sid drawled out and went for the one safe topic he could always go to when it concerned his Dad. “Did Claude tell you that we’ve been training together since he’s gotten here?”

“No he didn’t. Have you been running those skating drills we were talking about?” And like that any sense of discomfort disappeared. Talking shop was easy and his Dad did have some good suggestions for the both of them. They were still talking by the time Taylor came out begging for food. “I’m hungry. Feed me.”

            His parents loved Claude if the way they hung from his every word was anything to go by. Sid was half tempted to ask if he was being replaced. He was glad though. He was worried that his parents wouldn’t be okay with his being with another hockey player, that they wouldn’t be happy that he loved Claude. But they proved him wrong, like they always did about the things he worried about. He was lucky to have his parents and Taylor being ready and accepting. Not everyone had that.

 

            Going back to Pittsburg was hard. He didn’t want to be separated from Claude as long as they would be. He had gotten used to the feeling of going to sleep next to Claude and waking up pressed against him. His house was too quiet without the sound of Claude speaking softly in French on the phone with his family. He kept expecting Claude to be sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of oatmeal at his hand and his tablet in the other absently reading.

            Instead Sid woke up by himself with his cellphone ringing and ringing, over and over again. It would stop for a second only to start back up. Sid grabbed his phone and he had a _lot_ of missed calls. Mario, Flower, Kris, Matt, Taylor, his parents and Claude. He scrolled through his text messages and set his phone face down on his bed. He talked himself through taking slow, even breaths. This was not happening. He barely pulled up the pictures on his laptop when the pounding on his door started.

            He hesitantly looked to see what he was about to be opening the door to. Fuck. He really didn’t want to open the door but knew he wasn’t going to be able to hide in his house all season long. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

            “So I know the plan was to wait but I don’t think we can wait any longer.” Mario pushed passed Sid, followed by the pens media crew carrying bags of camera with Flower and Geno trailing in behind everyone. Sid rubbed at his eyes and felt his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn’t really breathe this, wasn’t supposed to happen. Not yet. He wasn’t ready for it. He thought he had time. His mind blanked out as he watched people overtake his house.

            Flower snapping his fingers in front of Sid’s face pulled him back into focus. He nudged Sid into a chair and squatted down in front of him. “Sid. Come on, look at me.”

            Sid tried to push the panic away and looked only at Flower. Not what was going on around him.

            “There you go, that’s it. Breathe for me, Sid.” Flower set his hands on Sid’s knees. He stood up and tugged Sid to his feet. He looked towards Mario and gestured that he and Sid were going upstairs to talk. Geno slipped into the room behind them. Sid sat heavy on the foot of the bed and buried his face in his hands.

            “There’s no denying what those pictures show.” Flower spoke softly as he sat next to Sid. “It was a gross invasion of privacy but can I tell you what I saw?”

            “It’s pretty obvious what you saw, Flower. There’s no mistaking the fact that I was under Claude on the ice. There’s no mistaking what is about to happen in those photos” Sid snapped. He forced himself to take a deep, calming breath. “I’m sorry, I’m just, I don’t know what to do here.”

            “Sid, when you’re with Claude, you’re the happiest I’ve ever seen you with another person.” Flower bumped shoulders with Sid.

            “Remind me of Flower and Vero.” Geno added. “Not fair that people do this, take pictures and sell them. No right.”

“Mario thinks it’d be best if you released a statement.” Flower explained the plethora of media people in his home. “The entire PR crew thinks that but you don’t have to do any of this. No if you don’t want to.”

“Mario just assume.” Geno scoffed. “You don’t have to make statement. You don’t owe anyone that. I tell them all leave if that what you want.”

Sid licked his lips and grabbed his phone. There were alerts from all the major sports outlets and the pictures were being picked up by other big names. He saw the same pictures, over and over again. Claude sat astride him and laughing and Claude’s hands in his hair with scant inches between their lips.

“I’ll do it.” Sid answered. “But I do it once and that’s it. I need to shower and to eat before I do any of this.”

Flower nodded slowly, “I’ll tell Mario and the crew.”

“Make sure they understand that this is it.” Sid rubbed at his teary eyes. He looked at Geno, “He’s on his way?”

“Should be here within the hour.” Geno nodded. “He text as soon as he saw pictures that he was on his way to airport. He said not to do by yourself. That he would be here.”

Sid nodded before handing his phone over to Geno. “Can you hold on to that for me? I don’t think I want to see anything on there.”

Geno shoved the phone in his back pocket before pulling Sid into a hug. “Best friend, Sid. You can do this. You have best person by your side. He loves you and will do whatever he can for you.”

Sid nodded before pulling back and wiping at his eyes. “I’ll be down in a little bit. Just don’t let anyone up here and don’t let them go through my stuff.”

“Promise.” Geno nodded before padding out the room leaving Sid to himself. He dug through his closet to find an outfit. Black pants and a white button up. He managed to lay the outfit out on his bed before he slammed a fist into the wall with a guttural yell. He just needed more time. He was supposed to be able to do this on his terms.

 

Sid ignored the way his stomach curled at the fact that the camera crew had rearranged the furniture in his den. It wasn’t much of a change but it wasn’t _his_ anymore. He sat down in his kitchen. He looked up when Mario walked in and took the seat across from him. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask before barging in here.”

Sid shrugged a shoulder. “It’s not like I could say it’s not me in those pictures.”

“But Geno and Flower were right. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. You don’t have to do any of this. I just, I was thinking like a businessman and not as family.”

Sid pressed his lips together and nodded. Mario hadn’t thought like a family member would have. He immediately went into protection mode for the Penguins. Not for Sid. Sid understood why. It was part of Mario’s job.

“Flower said that this was all you were willing to do.”

“Yeah,” Sid nodded. “I’m not doing this more than once. I’m not doing interviews or going on talk shows. I’m not doing any of that. This is it.”

“Then that’s all we’ll do. We’ve already talked to your agent and any requests will be handled.” Mario stood up and grasped Sid’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay.”

Sid scoffed, “How do you know that?”

“I don’t but I know you and I know Claude. You both pulled through some tough shit throughout your career and personal lives. You can make it through this too.”

Mario walked out of the kitchen and towards the den. Sid could hear him talking and it vaguely registered that he was going over appropriate questions or the fact that Sid and Claude should do the majority of the talking. Sid didn’t want to answer questions. He wasn’t going to. He was going to do this his way and if people didn’t like it, well, too fucking bad for them.

Sid sat quietly in the kitchen by himself. Claude would be here in a few minutes and he’d be doing enough talking then. Sid listened as Mario and his agent via speakerphone went over the terms of this interview. He was lucky to have people on his side and respected his need to keep his life private. The moment anyone pressured him for more or something different, Sid was only going to be seen on camera while he was on ice during games.

As soon as he heard the garage doors start to open, Sid stood up from the table glad to finally have Claude here with him. He ignored the way everyone’s head popped up to watch his reaction. He slipped into the garage and closed the door behind him. He needed a few moments alone with Claude to get his head on straight. It was only a second before Claude was standing in front of Sid, his arms wrapped tightly around him. “I’m so sorry, Sid.”

Sid gripped Claude tightly and buried his face in Claude’s neck.

“I would have never done any of that if I knew this was going to happen.” Claude uttered.

“I know.” Sid said softly. “It’s not your fault. I just thought I would have a little more time.”

“Geno sent me a text saying there was a camera crew already here waiting for you.”

Sid nodded, “It’s the only time I’m going to do this.”

“You know that you can tell them all to go fuck themselves. You don’t have to do any of this.”

It was the first time Sid had smiled. The ferocity of Claude’s words and how sure he sounded was enough for Sid to know that they would make it through this. “There’s no denying that was you and me in those pictures.”

“Well,” Claude fumbled over what to actually say. “I’m still sorry that you didn’t get to choose when, like I was able to.”

“I got to tell everyone I wanted to tell before all of this.” Sid admitted. “I figured that by the end of this year or season I might do something publically. Life just has a funny way of working itself out.”

Claude pressed a kiss to Sid’s forehead. “You are the best thing that has happened to me. I love you _so_ much.”

Sid held Claude close and breathed in the last few moments they would have to themselves. Sid tangled their fingers together. “I love you too.”

“Are you ready for this?” Claude asked as he reached out to open the door.

“Not really.” Sid said as he nudged the door open with his foot. Both Flower and Geno had migrated to the kitchen table. They both stood up when Claude walked in behind Sid. Geno surprised everyone when he leaned in for a hug instead of a handshake like Flower had. He looked Claude in the eye as he spoke. “You take care of Sid. Tell them to shut up and mind business if Sid don’t want to answer questions.”

Claude nodded, a little dumbfounded by Geno’s greeting. “Of course.”

“Good.” Flower shifted his weight back and forth. “You’re going to be staying with Sid?”

“Yeah, I’ll be here for the rest of the week. It’s all I could manage with all the preseason stuff.”

“The week?” Sid’s eyes widened. “You didn’t bring anything with you and what about fitness testing and training?”

“They gave me the okay to be here. That can all wait, Sid. I need to be here with you and they get that. If they didn’t I would probably still be here.”

Sid rubbed at the corner of his eyes. This wasn’t what he was expecting at all. “You didn’t bring anything with you.”

“I’m pretty sure I have enough clothes here that’ll last me. If not I can either borrow some of yours, wash what I have or go buy some more.” Claude nudged Sid towards the living room. “I’m going to go get a shirt that isn’t wrinkled and then we can get things figured out. Okay?”

Sid nodded and nearly choked as another wave of anxiety slammed through him as he watched Claude disappear up the stairs.

“Since Claude will be here, we can head out if you want us to.” Flower offered.

“No, stay. Please? I’m going to need a little bit of normal after all of this.” Sid gestured towards the camera and lights that had been set up.

“Sure.” Geno nodded. “Whatever you need.”

Sid took a deep breath and headed into the living room. As soon as he sat down they were putting make-up on his face and going over a few questions he should be prepared for. He barely heard them though. He could hear the sound of his heart beating in his ears and his blood rushing. He looked up when Claude sat next to him and grabbed his hand. “I’m right here if you want me here. However you want to do this, that’s how it’s going to go. Okay?”

He nodded and Claude stepped just out of view of the cameras. Sid didn’t recognize the blonde who was doing the interviewing. He listened to her brief introduction before he felt everyone’s eyes on him, waiting for him to answer whatever question had just been asked. But he didn’t want to answer any questions.

“Uh,” Sid licked his lips. “Could you repeat that?”

“Sure, Sid.” She nodded with a wide smile. “Is that you with Claude Giroux in these pictures?”

Sid looked at the picture she was holding up. All he could focus on was how happy Claude looked in that moment. He knew how wonderful it felt to be with Claude then. He knew how it felt having Claude standing in his line of sight with a reassuring smile. It was going to be okay.

“That is Claude Giroux and I in those pictures.” Sid answered.

“So you are in a relationship with him?”

“Yes.” Sid looked over her shoulder and directly at Claude as he answered. “We’ve been together for over a year now. It’s been one of the best things to happen to me in a while.”

“Even better than the Cup?” She asked with a raised brow.

Sid smiled and looked down at his hands. “The Cup is amazing in its own way but this? It’s so much more.”

“You said it’s been over a year that you’ve been together. How did this develop between the two of you? It wasn’t a secret you didn’t like each other.”

“Working with him during the You Can Play campaign allowed me to see a side of him that I never saw before. I was surprised by how easy it was to talk and to be around him.” Sid answered. “He became someone I could trust.”

“Why did you hide it for so long?” She prodded.

“We didn’t hide it.” Sid answered quickly and continued on before she could ask her next question. “We wanted privacy to see if this would work out between us. We let people know when it felt right that we were seeing each other. We spent time together during the season off and on. Then this summer, as you can tell, we trained together.”

“Would you have come out if it weren’t for these pictures?  And are you actually gay or would you consider yourself something else?”

Sid gave a tiny shake of his head before answering. She made it sound like he was considering himself a jellyfish instead of a human being. “I’m gay. I always have been. And yes, I was planning on coming out relatively soon even if those pictures hadn’t come out. I didn’t want to hide who I am or who I’m spending my time with. I wanted all the things that my team mates had. I wanted to tell them the crazy stunts Claude pulled or show them pictures of the two of us after we’ve been out on a date.”

“Wow that was really brave of you.”

“No it wasn’t. Claude did it first when no one else in the league would. He stuck his neck out for the rest of us who were too afraid of what could have happened. That was brave.” Sid took a deep breath. “He showed me that it was okay to be myself and to go after _all_ my dreams and not just hockey. There’s more to life than hockey.”

“Do you see this as something that will be long term?”

“I think that’s obvious.” Sid answered.

“Okay, you got me there. You’ve been together for a year now so of course it’s long term. Who else knew about you and Claude?”

“There were friends and family who knew and were supportive.” Sid glanced over her shoulder and at Claude. He had answered enough questions that he was comfortable answering. “I just ask that people respect our privacy and the privacy of our team mates. We have a lot to focus on with the beginning of the season and training camp. Our relationship hasn’t affected the way we play and it’s not going to now.”

“I take it that’s the end of our interview?” She asked with a wry smile.

Sid laughed, “Yes. It’s been a long day.”

“I bet it has. I just want to thank you for taking the time to sit and talk with us. I know it isn’t your idea of a good time.” She reached out to shake Sid’s hand.

Sid stood up from the chair and went straight for the kitchen and a glass of water. Geno and Flower were sipping on drinks of their own as they silently watched Sid pace back and forth as he analyzed everything he said to be sure he hadn’t said anything that would get anyone else into hot water.

“You did good,” Geno said and finally broke the quiet that had fallen over the kitchen.

“Yeah, you did.” Flower agreed.

“I feel like I’m going to puke.” Sid leaned over the sink and took slow, deep breaths. He didn’t move until Claude placed a cool clothe against the back of his neck and rubbed calming circles against Sid’s back.

“It’s over.” Claude pointed out. “You can breathe and they’re going to be out of here soon enough. You have me, Geno and Flower to handle any phone calls, texts or emails if you want us to. We’re here.”

Sid turned around to look at Claude. “How did you handle this all on your own?”

“I didn’t.” Claude answered. “I had a few people I trusted to help me and they did. Then there were a few surprises along the way and I’ve been thankful to now consider them my friends.”

Sid pressed his forehead to Claude’s shoulder to catch his breath and to calm his racing heart. He made it through this and he can make it through whatever was to come. It was going to be hard. There was no doubt about that. People would be digging and looking into everything that he would do but the hard part was over. Sid just hoped that his life could be about as normal as it always was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you guys a quick update and here it is! I really hope that you liked what you read! You guys are the best readers I could ask for. I appreciate the fact that you comment and leave kudos. It really makes my day and the past couple of weeks lighter. I'm shooting for another update in a couple of weeks.


	23. Excuse, Sid. He's in love, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! I didn't forget or abandon this! Hopefully it's a okay update for ya'll.

Sid wanted to shut down as soon as the media team cleared out of his house. He wanted to ignore the fact that Geno, Flower and Claude were here for _him_. He wanted to climb the stairs and hide under his covers. He didn’t. Even if he felt like he was going to ruin everything that he had developed with Claude, Sid didn’t shut down.

“Here,” Flower dropped a cutting board in front of Sid before setting a cucumber and tomato in front of Sid. “Cut shit up. It’ll make you feel better.”

Sid snorted in amusement but took the proffered knife and got to work. He looked over his shoulder were Geno and Claude were arguing over what exactly would be best to have for dinner while Flower tore bits of lettuce up with a toothy grin.

“Sid need comfort not whatever this Canadian potato mush you make.” Geno rolled his eyes.

Flower snapped his fingers to get Sid’s attention.  He nodded towards Geno and Claude before grabbing a chunk of tomato and sent it sailing across the kitchen to land with a splat on the stove. Both Geno and Claude turned to see who threw it and singled out Sid, who was currently cutting a tomato. Flower was such a shit. Sid dropped the knife and held up his hands, “That was not me.”

Flower raised an unimpressed brow as he continued tearing lettuce.

“Sid what you like for dinner? Not mush, right?” Geno’s gesture was full of disgust.

Sid focused on the work in front of him as he spoke, “I’m just cutting shit up.”

Flower chuckled, “That’s right. The French Canadians out number you G. You might as well give up.”

“Fine, you cook potato mush and I’ll make best desert.” Geno brushed his hands together to say he was done helping with dinner and started pulling out ingredients for the desert. He hip checked Flower out of his way as he laid claim to a section of the counter. “Sid like better than dinner.”

Sid shook his head in amusement. This was exactly what he needed. The back and forth chatter of his best friends and to have Claude as a warm presence by his side the entire evening. Flower and Geno chirped each other the entire time they were working. Claude looked on, obviously entertained by the two of them. They all did their best to keep Sid’s mind off of the time. The interview was going to be released either late this evening or early in the morning. The sooner they got it out there the sooner Sid would be done with it. Well, he hoped to be done with it. He knew he’d be hounded about it for the foreseeable future but it was done. He was out and there was no going back.

It was while he was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing off Geno’s desert when a completely different feeling hit him. He felt lighter. Everything he had been worried about, well he didn’t have to worry about anymore. People would know he had been with Claude. He didn’t have to sneak around because he was afraid of people finding out that he was in love with a man. Instead it would be just dodging the paparazzi because he and Claude didn’t want their pictures taken. That was part of his everyday life. Now, Claude was able to be a part of that. He felt himself smiling at the relief that poured off his shoulders.

“Oh no.” Flower stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Sid’s smile. “What’s that about?”

“It just feels good to stop hiding this.” Sid reached over and slipped his hand in Claude’s. “I didn’t think it would. I’ll probably be a mess in the morning but right now, it’s okay.”

“Supposed to feel good, to find love,” Geno shrugged a shoulder as he stood and tapped Flower’s shoulder for him to do the same. “We leave but you need anything, you call.”

Sid stood up and hugged both Geno and Flower tightly. He was thankful to have them here for this and to stand by his side. “Thank you.”

Flower nodded, “What Geno said. You need anything, including you Claude, we’ve got a whole team who will be here in a heartbeat.”

As soon as they were gone, the house grew quiet. Sid gathered up the dirtied dishes and started cleaning up. He stopped when Claude grabbed his wrist. “You can leave that for tomorrow.”

Sid leaned back against the counter and bit his lip, “Thank you.”

“Dinner was nothing.” Claude waved Sid’s apology off.

“No, that wasn’t what I was thanking you for though I do appreciate you making dinner.” Sid laughed. “Thank you for being here. You dropped everything to be here with me. That means _everything_ to me.”

“Oh, Sid.” Claude breathed out. “Of course I was going to be here.”

Sid reached up to brush his thumb along Claude’s cheek. The stubble was rough against the flat of his thumb. It sent starbursts of heat down his spine. He watched the way Claude’s eyes darkened and his lips parted as he wet his lips. Sid stood straight and into the warmth of Claude’s body. He tilted his head and brushed the tip of his nose along Claude’s cheek. Soft breaths fanned over Claude’s skin before Sid slotted their lips together. Claude let him control every aspect of the kiss and Sid wanted a slow burn that he could feel down the length of his body. He wanted to think about every brush of skin and lose his breath when they woke up together in his bed.

Claude let Sid tug him towards the stairs, stopping every few steps for another taste. Sid had him out of his shirt and breath halfway up the stairs. His fingers danced feather light against the swell of muscle and his fingernails dragging over Claude’s nipple with just enough pressure for it to feel good.  As soon as Claude tilted his head back, Sid’s lips were against his throat. His tongue leaving soft imprints in their wake. Any bruise that rose to the surface was coincidental and soft moans slipped from between Claude’s lips.

“Sid.”

Sid looked up and met Claude’s gaze with blatant want. It was easy to guide Claude back into his room with shuttered eyes. He worked Claude’s pants free and left them as a puddle at their feet. As he touched and pulled Claude closer, his own pants joined Claude’s. Claude looked up at Sid from where he lay back on the bed. Sid dipped in, pressing his weight against Claude. He couldn’t get enough of the way Claude tasted. He couldn’t stop the way his tongue brushed against Claude’s in time with the soft roll of his hips.

He made his way down Claude’s chest, worshipping every inch of the man who stole his heart. He wanted to show Claude just what his words couldn’t. Every deep inhalation, Sid paid extra attention to those spots, pressing his teeth against the skin and kissing away any sting. Claude’s fingers curled in his hair as he pressed his lips against and over the length of Claude. He gave a slow hum and his lips curled up as he watched Claude’s chest rise and fall more and more quickly as Sid worked his mouth and tongue around him.

As Claude’s muscles tightened, Sid drew back. He made his way back up Claude’s stomach, to his chest and back to his mouth. He pulled back just enough that Claude opened his eyes. “I want to be the one to take care of you.”

Claude wet his lips, “I think you’re managing just fine.”

“Please?” Sid asked softly.

“Yes, Sid. Yes.” Claude surged up to capture Sid’s mouth in a heady kiss. Sid pulled back with a laugh. He reached across the bed towards his nightstand. He warmed the lube as well as he could before he slipped a finger into Claude. The way he worked Claude open, left him breathless and drew out the anticipation of what was the come. Claude entire body vibrated with need as Sid pushed slowly into Claude. He worked them into a rhythm that Sid managed to lose himself in. Claude stuttered out broken curses as his fingers dug deeper into Sid’s shoulders. Sid’s hands were everywhere and not where Claude needed them all at the same time. His spine arched, sweat dotted his lip. He tipped over with Sid whispering his love. If there was ever any doubt how fiercely Sid loved Claude, this erased them. Sid managed to pour his soul into showing Claude just how in love with him he was when words failed him.

It was easy falling asleep wrapped around Claude. Sid felt cherished, wanted and he finally felt _right._ And for the first time he didn’t have to hide that anymore.

~!~

Sid woke up sprawled halfway across Claude and the bed. He was trying to tug Claude closer once he realized that Claude was shifting and moving as he reached for his and Sid’s cellphones. He took a quick glance at Sid’s before he snorted, “You might want to answer him before he loses his shit.”

“Who?” Sid rubbed at his eyes and opened the group text that never seemed to go away.

**Segs:** WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING OUT?!  
            **Segs:** I WOULDA HOPPED A PLANE, BROUGHT THE BOYS   
            **Segs:** SID, ARE YOU OKAY?  
            **Segs:** Sid, answer me. I’m worried.   
            **Segs:** Fuck it, I’m texting G2.   
            **Segs:** If he isn’t there with you or on his way, then you need to leave him.

Sid looked over at Claude who was shaking his head, “You really should let him know that he does not have to murder me. The kid has some pretty creative ideas.”

Sid rolled his eyes and kept scrolling through the group text.

**Toews:** Seriously, Ty. Cut it out. He’ll answer when he answers. **  
Kaner:** We’re just worried, right? Sid. Hellooooo. Are you there?  
**Sid:** I’m here. It wasn’t planned Tyler.  
**Sid:** No reason for you to have flew across the country.   
**G2:** And it’ll make you happy to know that I’m here with Sid. Have been since yesterday morning. **  
Segs:** Damn right you are. **  
Kaner:** Dude, I can’t believe you did it. **  
Segs:** Of course he did it! He loves Claude. **  
Toews:** The interview was good Sid. You said your piece, put your foot down to more questions and kept a cool head. **  
Segs:** You really not doing any more interviews? **  
Kaner:** It’s Sid.  
**Sid:** Nope. If they push then I’ll pull what you did before. Stare at the camera in silence.  
**Kaner:** It’s a great tactic.   
**Segs:** Agreed.   
**G2:** Are you satisfied that Sid is alive and doing alright?  
**Segs:** Not until I see him face to face but this will suffice for the time being.  
**Toews:** Don’t let them push you into anything you don’t want, Sid. Focus on hockey, killing the Flyers on ice and being happy.  
**G2:** I’m sensing some bias in the group text.  
**Segs:** Maybe a little.  
**Kaner:** Sorry man, Sid’s bae.

 

Claude burst out laughing before he grabbed Sid’s phone and tossed it on the floor. “I don’t care how much they love you, you’re mine and mine alone today.”

Sid quirked a brow at how possessive Claude sounded. “Oh really?”

“Yes,” Claude ducked in for a quick kiss. “I want to have you to myself for as long as possible. I’ve only got a few more days before I have to get back to Philadelphia and I don’t want to waste any of the time I’ve got with you.”

Sid bit his lip and ducked his gaze, “Is it bad that I don’t want you to go back, either.”

“No.” Claude answered softly.

“I just feel like where I am with you is actually where I’m supposed to be. Even through all of what we dealt with yesterday, just you being here made me feel like I could make it through it.”

“You know I feel the same way about you. It doesn’t matter if I’m here or back in Philadelphia, just having you with me makes everything right.  As much as our schedules allow it we’ll meet up or make trips to each other’s house. More than we did last season. I’ve gotten really attached to being able to touch you.”

Sid tugged Claude down against him, taking Claude’s full weight as he brushed his fingers through ginger locks. “I never thought I’d be this person and say these things but I love you so much. I,” Sid shook his head, stopping himself from saying the words that were dying to escape his lips. “I didn’t think I’d ever have someone like you in my life. Not for a long time. You’re the best thing that has happened to me in a long time.”

“Fuck, Sid.” Claude wiped at his eyes, “You make me so happy. I don’t want to spend any time apart from you. It’s kind of sickening how in love with you that I am.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been missing from all things fanfic for the past month because I finished my book, started the next one and was busy planning travel, buying spur of the moment hockey tickets, working a full-time job and getting my OFFICIAL RELEASE DATE FOR MY BOOK! September 5th in case you're wondering and the day before my birthday. I'm super excited about it and hope that people like it as much as I loved writing it. If it wasn't for you guys and hockey, well I don't think I would have ever had the guts to jump out there and just write it! So thank you!


	24. Epilogue - Sid + Claude = Mad Love

**Epilogue**

Sid had always wanted to dance with someone at a wedding. He hadn’t ever thought that it was possible, not since hockey. He had given up on the thought this a long time ago. He had grown used to sitting at the table, sipping on his drink, laughing at his friends’ antics on the dance floor, and smiling at all the happiness radiating around the room. 

            Tonight though, his knees bumped against Claude’s as they sat next to each other.  Sid couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way Claude smiled and his eyes danced with laughter. Sid felt his cheeks flush at the way Claude grabbed his hand and tangled their fingers together.  Whoever saw them like this didn’t matter. Everyone knew.  Coming out had been one of the most freeing things Sid had ever done.

In the beginning it was hard. There were always people wanting to take pictures of him when he was in Philadelphia because they knew he was there for Claude. The same thing happened to Claude when he was in Pittsburgh. By the time the season was underway, the excitement of it died down. There were other athletes at multiple levels who followed their example.

It was inspiring to see.

Sid was happy. He looked forward to breaks and spending time with Claude. His heart still skipped at beat when Claude looked at him with the smile he only gave to Sid. It had been two years and Sid felt like loving Claude was brand new. Running his thumb along the smooth gold ring on his finger still made his heart beat fast.

He didn’t think it could get any better until Claude stood up from the table and awkwardly offered his hand. “I really like this song.”

            Sid looked up at Claude with wide eyes. He didn’t even know what song was playing. It was the soft strings of violins accompanied by the romantic rhythm of the piano.  Sid ignored the loud reaction he got from the guys at the table as he slipped a hand in Claude’s and stood up. Claude led him through the maze of tables and they slipped onto the main floor that was slowly filling with other couples. Sid could feel the eyes on he and Claude and he thought it would make him stumble. But it didn’t. In this moment all he could focus on was Claude.

            Claude pulled Sid against his chest. He rested a hand at Sid’s waist and the other held Sid’s hand in his own. Sid let Claude lead. He kept his head tucked down and floated in this feeling.

“Taylor told me this was something you’ve always wanted to do. Dance with someone you loved at a wedding. I thought she was messing with me but Sid, you, the only other time I’ve seen you look close to this happy was when I asked you to marry me.”

Sid glanced up at Claude and his breath caught. Claude was watching him with the softest smile Sid had ever seen. He couldn’t help but press up on his toes to kiss Claude. He heard a few catcalls in the background as he melted against Claude, their dance completely forgotten. He could feel Claude smiling against his lips as he flipped the entire table off but continued kissing Claude without a care. Let them look on. He had walked in on Segs, Kaner and Jon enough times. Claude pulled back and rest his cheek against Sid’s as they started to sway to the new song. He caught sight of Flower grinning wide at them over Vero’s shoulder. Geno was camped out with the Russians, laughing loud and tossing back shots.

This was how it was supposed to be. He and Claude surrounded by their friends and family. Happier than he had ever thought they would ever be. No matter how hard it had been getting here and finding Claude, it had been completely worth every moment.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. I hope that you loved this as much as I love writing it. Knowing me I'll probably add here and there to this in the form of one-shots. If there's anything you want to see, comment and let me know! I have a million little bits of fic I want to write now that the season has started again. So many possibilities. 
> 
> Also for those who follow my original works, Picking the Corners (book 2) will be out in December!! I've started on book three is going to be quite an adventure as well. All hockey and fellas in love!


End file.
